Whatever it Takes
by chrissybum
Summary: Strange hollows have been appearing in Karakura.It's up to newly appointed 3rd squad captain Kurosaki Ichigo to face these new enemies. IchiRuki and a couple of minor pairings.LastChap up
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi! This is my first time writing a bleach fic! This is an ichiruki btw and a couple of minor pairings. Don't sue me if I make mistakes with the bleach storyline because I've only watched until episode 121 so I have no idea what the ending is! Words in bold and Italic are Ichigo's thoughts. Anyways hope you enjoy reading my fic!

Warning: contains swearing.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Taito.

Chapter 1

"Ichii-nii wake up you're going to be late for school!"

"Huh?!" **_I looked at my alarm clock. It read 7:45. Shoot, I have to be in school in 15 minutes! Not wasting any time, I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower and five minutes later I came down. _**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" **_I managed to evade my dad's usual morning routine. Doesn't he ever get tired of attacking me every morning? _**

"I don't have time for this Dad I'm gonna be late! I'll see you guys later!" **_And with that I left and Shunpo-ed my way to school. I hope no one saw me doing that. _**

"Ichi-nii what about breakfast?"

"He can't be late today Yuzu, After all, today is his first day as a senior in high school." Said Karin.

"Whew I made it!" **_I arrived just in time and when I got to my seat the bell rang and our teacher came in. _**

"Settle down kids settle down! That includes you Asano! Now, I hope everyone had fun during vacation! And to start the year, I'll be introducing a new member of the class! Well not new but oh well just see for yourselves. Come in!"

**_After we fought Aizen and the Arrancar I never saw her again. She did not even say goodbye to me but Inoue said that she said goodbye to them. What was that all about? And now seeing her in front of me, smiling that fake goody two shoes smile of hers, I felt something I couldn't explain. I think its anger, mixed with a hint of happiness. Or maybe it's the other way around. Damn you Kuchiki Rukia for making me feel this way! _**

"Its so nice to see everyone and to be with you guys in the same class again! Heehee."

"Hey its Kuchiki!"

"Welcome back Rukia-Chan!!!" shouted Keigo. **_Don't tell me he still has a crush on her_**?

"Now Kuchiki take your seat. Were going to start with our lessons now! Open your books to page 9…"

**_She took her former seat and looked back at me. She still looks the same. Still beautiful as I remember her to be. She smiles at me, wait, that wasn't a smile. It was sorta like a grin. Then she stuck her tongue out at me. She's still the same cocky midget._**

(Lunch)

"Rukia-Chan why did you leave last year?" asked Keigo.

"Yeah, and how come you just disappeared then suddenly reappeared again after a year?" Mizuiro inquired.

"You see my grandmother and I are really close and she happens to be sick! And being that best granddaughter that I am I stayed by her side until she felt better! And then…"

_**How she came up with a story like that so fast is beyond me. **_

"But I'm glad you came back Kuchiki-san! We all missed you!" **_said Inoue,and Ishida who was next to her nodded in agreement._**

"Hey why don't we go to the karaoke later to celebrate Rukia-chan's return?" said Keigo. **_This guy likes going out so much. _**

"I think I'll pass." **_I got out of the room. I didn't want to be near her. I'm a little pissed at her. For leaving that is. _**

"Oi Ichigo! What's with you? Aren't you glad to see me?" said Rukia. **_I have not realized that she followed me up to the roof. _**

"You left without saying a word to me then one year later you ask me if I'm glad to see you again?! As if!"

"Oh c'mon Ichigo don't be like that. I know you missed me!"

"….."

"Ichigo say something!"

"….." **_Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave again then maybe I can finally learn to move on. _**

"Ichigo!**_"_**

"You can't expect me to suddenly welcome you back with open arms after leaving like that! You said goodbye to the others but not me? Don't I mean anything to you? I must be nothing to you." I shouted at her.

"Do you know why I didn't say goodbye to you?" said Rukia. **_She was shouting now too._**

"…."

"Because, It was too damn hard Ichigo! How do you expect me to give you a proper goodbye when just the thought of being away from you is already killing me inside?!"

_**I did not expect this from her. She was practically screaming now and tears had formed in her eyes. **_

"I…I wanted to say goodbye to you. But if I had said goodbye, that would have mean that I accepted the fact that I can't stay here with you." **_She was calm now. Tears were now falling in her face. I suddenly had a very strong urge to go to her and hug her. _**

"Rukia…" **_and so I did. I hugged her tightly. God I missed her so much. How I wanted to keep on hugging her forever. I did not want to let go, and she seemed like she didn't want to either. _**

"You were right when you didn't say goodbye."

"You idiot." **_She was smiling now. Noticing that our faces were just a couple of inches apart, I did what I had long wanted to do since I saved her from her execution in Soul Society. I kissed her. And boy, it felt so right. _**

"Wait I-ichigo…" said Rukia as she broke the kiss.

"Why?"

"We can't be like this. Who knows when I have to leave again. I had just been temporarily assigned here in Karakura since the afro shinigami demanded a transfer!"

"I don't care Rukia. I lost you once and I won't allow that to happen again. I'll do whatever it takes just to be with you." **_And with that I took her into my arms again. _**

A/N: Reviews please! It can be bad or good. Tell me if it sucks or not. I will update if I get reviews. I also accept suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"…and that's why I'm back here again… sniff" said Rukia. _**She had just told dad, Yuzu and Karin about her disappearance. The "grandmother story". Man, she's giving me the thumbs up again. Doesn't she realize that they might find out this was all made up? Sigh…**_

"Dad! Rukia-nee can stay here again right? That story was just too sad!" Yuzu said with tears in her eyes.

"I know! Rukia-chan you can stay here again! We'll take care of you!!!" _**Dad, like Yuzu, also had tears in his eyes. These guys are so easy to fool! I look at Karin; apparently she was the only one who was suspicious of Rukia. She kept looking sternly at her after all. While dad and Yuzu were fussing over Rukia, Karin came up to me.**_

"Ichi-nii"

"What's up Karin?"

"She… I mean Rukia-chan, she's just like you right?"

"What are you talking about Karin?" _**Oh no here it goes again. I knew that Karin also had reiatsu, which meant she might have seen Rukia in her shinigami form somewhere before. **_

"You know what I'm talking about, Ichi-nii."

"Well I…"

"ICHIGO!!! Rukia-chan must be hungry! Take her out for dinner or something!" _**Whew, sometimes this old man can be tad useful. **_

"That's right Ichi-nii! You guys should celebrate Rukia-nee's return!" said Yuzu

_**And with that, Dad and Yuzu pushed Rukia and I out of the house. **_

"Rukia, you hungry?"

"I sure am! Ichigo!!! I want Ice cream!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Rukia, _**She can be so loud when she's excited. **_

"Okay then, but we'll have dinner first. Then I'll buy you ice cream for dessert."

"Pwomise?" _**She sounds like that damned Chappy! But she's too cute!!!Cute?!! Ichigo! what the f is with your choice of words?!!**_

"Promise, Now let's go." _**We walked hand in hand towards the ramen restaurant near the ice cream stand. And all the while she was swinging our hands, just like a little kid. **_

"Not much has changed here in Karakura huh?"

"Of course, it's only been a year you know."

"I know, but it felt like it has been a long time!"

"Yeah, this past year didn't feel like just a year has passed. It felt like a hundred years to me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, maybe because you weren't here with me."

"I-ichigo…"

"Ah ha! I made you blush Rukia! And that was like, the third time today!"

"Ichigo you stupid…!" _**It's so fun to tease her!**_ _**Before she could finish what she was about to say, I covered her lips with mine to stop her from saying curses which were directed at me, and also because, I wanted to. She was now my girl after all. **_

"You were saying?" _**I said as I broke the kiss. Even though I didn't want to. We had to stop for air you know.**_

"Idiot…" she mumbled.

(The next day…)

"Ichi-nii!!!" _**I woke up hearing Yuzu knocking on my door. **_

"What is it Yuzu?" _**I thought she woke me up because I was going to be late again. It was only 7:00 AM.**_

"Rukia-nee was not in her bed when I woke up! I looked for her inside the house but I couldn't find her!"

_**Damn, did she leave again? Without saying goodbye? Again?! I couldn't think straight, the thought of being away from her again; will I be able to handle it once again? As I was deep in thought, I heard a faint snoring sound. Wait a minute! So that's where she was! That midget! I panicked for nothing!**_

"Yuzu, I'm sure she's just fine. She must have left for school already. Now, why don't you head down and prepare breakfast huh? I'm starving!"

"Are you sure Ichi-nii? Okay… if you say so." _**as soon as Yuzu got out of my room, I walked towards my closet and opened it. I knew it. Rukia was sleeping soundly in my closet again. She was hugging her chappy doll so tightly. Damn bunny, I wish that was me. I leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on her forehead and she woke up.**_

"Ichigo? What are you doing in my closet?"

"Don't you mean my closet?"

"You know how much I like sleeping here! And I couldn't sleep in your sisters' room!"

"Yeah I know, Yuzu was worried though. I told her you went to school already. So I suggest you go on ahead to school."

"Then get my uniform. It's in your sisters' room."

"Hai hai…" _**She orders me around like I'm her servant or something. I don't mind anyways. Anything for my Rukia.**_

(At school)

_**Rukia, Chad, Inoue, Ishida and I were all at the roof eating lunch. I just hope Keigo won't suddenly barge in and disrupt our peace. They were all looking at Rukia and I with weird smiles on their faces. What's wrong with these guys?**_

"Why are you looking at us like that?" I asked

"N-nothing Kurosaki-kun! Ne Uryuu?" said Inoue

"Right"

"Sorry Inoue, Ishida, I just can't lie to Ichigo, he's a good friend." Chad said.

"Sado-kun hush!" Ishida said. _**What were these guys hiding from us anyway? Don't tell me they saw…?**_

"We saw you and Kuchiki yesterday. At the roof…"

"And?" said Rukia. _**She's clueless as to where the conversation was heading. **_

"We saw you and Kurosaki-kun." Said Inoue

"Oh you mean you saw us kissing?" said Rukia

"Rukia!" _**This girl is so blunt. Now I'm blushing!**_

"Wow Kurosaki-Kun is blushing! Haha…" said Inoue

"There's no need to be shy Kurosaki… We all knew this would happen sooner or later." Said Ishida and Chad nodded.

"We're so happy for you guys!" said Inoue

"Thank you Inoue!! And I'm happy for you too! Ichigo told me about you and Ishida!" _**Yeah about that, After Rukia left Inoue told me about her feelings for me, I was really surprised but I turned her down and apologized profusely for saying no to her. Inoue is really a nice girl (and well endowed too) but she wasn't Rukia, and it was Rukia I wanted. It would have been unfair to her if I went out with her. And I see her as just a friend after all. So anyway Inoue took it hard and Ishida was the one who comforted her and the rest is history.**_

"So Kuchiki-san, are you staying in Karakura for good?"

"I don't know that yet Ishida-kun this is just for the time being."

"Oh…" said Ishida

"Kuchiki-san why don't we go to the mall later? All of us! It will be fun!" said Inoue

"Sure! Hey Ichigo we're going to the mall later with the others okay?"

"Okay…"

_**I have forgotten about that. Rukia may have to leave. She doesn't exactly know when but it will happen. But when that time comes I know what I'll have to do. For know I'll just cherish every moment I spend with her and hope for the best in the future, whatever it may bring…**_

A/N: The plot will probably take some time to resurface, but I assure you, this fic does have a plot! I will update as soon as I can! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Special thanks to those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**It has been two weeks since Rukia came back. Everything returned to as it was before she left. Except all the kissing that is. Being with Rukia like this has made feel so complete. It's like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Before I met her I didn't really paid much attention to girls and I wasn't really interested in them either. But Rukia, she's different. Sure, she smacks me and scolds me most of the time but she has helped me a lot. It was because of her that I was able to save my sisters and my friends. And whenever I lose the will to fight, she hits me so hard that my fighting spirit comes rushing back! And she makes me feel good about myself. I owe her a lot. I would not as strong as I am now if it wasn't for her. That's why this time around; I won't let another soul society incident happen again, I won't let anyone harm you. Rukia, I'll protect you. **_

(Kitchen)

"No! Don't do that Rukia-nee!"

"Why not, Yuzu? It won't have any flavor if I don't put this stuff in…"

"Yes but, Ichi-nii doesn't really like salty foods, and you're putting way too much salt!"

"He'll just have to deal with it."

"But… Ahh not like that Rukia-nee!"

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. _**I had just woken up and it was a Saturday morning.**_

"Oi Ichigo I made something for you!"

"Really? Wow Rukia you didn't have to……Uhh…" _**I stopped as I saw what she had just cooked for me. It looked like someone died on it or something**_.

"What's this…?"

"I made breakfast for you! Come on now Ichigo have a seat and try it!" _**She said as she dragged me towards the table and pushed me down on a chair. **_

"I'm not really that hungry Rukia…" _**I can't stop looking at the thing! What the hell did she cook? **_

"Nonsense! Here Ichigo say ahh!!!" _**I had no choice but to eat the damn food, whatever it was. I just hope I won't die from this…**_

"Well? Is it good?" _**Oh my god! I'm gonna die! Yuzu, seeing the expression on my face suddenly said;**_

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee woke up really early just to cook this for you!" _**Rukia does look like she could use a little more sleep. I don't want her to feel bad about not being a good cook. Oh well…**_

"This is delicious Rukia!" _**Maybe I'll have Yuzu give me medicine later.**_

"Really? Let me try!"

"N-no!" _**I couldn't let her taste how horrible her cooking was so I finished it all before she could even taste it. My poor, poor stomach. **_

"Ichigo! You didn't even let me taste it!"

"Sorry but It was just too good! Hehe…" _**I need to go to the bathroom to puke…**_

"I think I'll leave you guys alone for awhile. Call me if you need anything, Ichi-nii. I hope you'll feel better." Said Yuzu

"Why Ichigo? Are you not feeling well?"

"Not really…but…" _**Oh shit! I have to go to the bathroom, now!!! And with that I dashed towards the bathroom and you know…**_

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Rukia as she kept on knocking at the bathroom door.

"I'm okay Rukia… Ughh…" _**I don't feel so good.**_

"It's because of the food isn't it? Seriously! I knew it tasted bad! You didn't have to finish it all just to make me happy or something…"

"Then why did you let me eat it in the first place! Ugghhh…"

"Well because I wanted to do something for you. Today's a special day after all"

"Huh?"

"It's the day we first met you dolt!"

"Oh…" _**I forgot about that, stupid me…**_

"Renji always commented that I sucked big-time in cooking. So I was thinking of doing something else. But then Yuzu told me that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, that's why I decided to cook for you Ichigo."

_**I never would have thought that she had it in her to do something…sweet… like this for me.**_

"Rukia you don't need to go through the way to my heart. You're already in there."

(Ichigo's Room)

_**Since I'm not really feeling well, because of the food stuff, Rukia and I were hanging out at my room. **_

"You're reading those Shakespeare books again Ichigo… Why do you like reading that stuff anyway?"

"If you must know, William Shakespeare was a brilliant poet and a great playwright during his times."

"Yeah but he's dead isn't he? Not that great anymore…"

_**Rukia, if you were someone else, I would have killed you for insulting Shakespeare like that.**_

"Why don't you try reading them then?"

"Nah… I might just fall asleep…"

"Hmph"

"Ne Ichigo…"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it a little weird that Hollows have not been appearing lately?"

"Isn't that a good sign? Anyway I'm not complaining. At least I can sleep peacefully at night and I have time to do my homework."

"I guess… But still! It bothers me that not even one Hollow has shown up!"

_**Rukia spoke to soon. Her cellphone rang. **_

"Is it a Hollow?"

"No, it's just a message from Renji"

"What did he say?"

"That he misses me…"

"Oh… I see."

"You jealous?"

"Why should I be? You're mine now aren't you?"

"Haha… Hey wait!"

"What?"

"Captain Ukitake wants to see me as soon as possible."

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm sure the Captain just wants to hear my report… I'll be back Ichigo…"

"Rukia wait!" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why? Ichigo I promise I'll come back!"

"You say that now but you might not come back. That's why I'm coming with you to make sure that you do come back."

"Ichigo you idiot."

"We're going home together. Okay, Rukia?"

"Of course you baka! I like it here!" and with that, we both changed into our shinigami forms and headed for Soul Society.

A/N: Thank you to those who gave reviews! This chapter was kinda rushed because I have a case study to do. Anyways tell me what you think! The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I can! About the Shakespeare stuff, I have read in a bleach site that ichigo looks up to Shakespeare! And that he likes spicy stuff and chocolates.


	4. Chapter 4

(13th Division Headquarters)

"Kuchiki Rukia 4th seat of the 13th Division reporting!"

"Rukia-chan! Welcome back!" _**as we got to the 13**__**th**__** division headquarters we were greeted by the Captain. **_

"It's nice to see you again, Ukitake-san."

"Oh Kurosaki! I see you're doing well!" said Ukitake

"Taichou, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Rukia-Chan. Kurosaki if you don't mind I'd like to speak to her alone."

"I'll wait outside." _**When I got outside I was surprised to see Renji, maybe he knew Rukia would be coming back…**_

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business."

"Someone's a little cranky."

_**I started to feel irritated when Rukia and I headed for Soul Society. Maybe because I felt that something was about to happen, like maybe she'll have to leave Karakura for good. I won't be able to handle that. **_

"Is Rukia inside?"

"Yeah, she's talking with Ukitake-san."

"I sure hope Rukia will accept. She always dreamed of it before anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Byakuya has approved of Rukia's promotion." _**No freakin' way!**_

(Ukitake's office)

"I…I don't know what to say Taichou…"

"Rukia, I know this is sudden, but the seat has been vacant for years now and the Commander said that it was about time someone took his place."

"But I don't know if I can be a Vice-Captain."

"Of course you can! You have to believe in yourself more Rukia-chan! I already asked for the consent of your brother and he has approved."

"Onii-sama approved?"

"I was quite surprised myself. Oh by the way, he wanted to see you."

"Taichou I'll have to think this through first."

"I wan't you to think carefully Rukia. I'll wait for your answer tomorrow."

(Outside the 13th division headquarters)

"You're not kidding are you Renji?"

"Course I'm not! She sent me a message saying she'd be coming here that's way I'm here to congratulate her! And also to tell her my good news!" _**This guy sounded way too excited.**_

"Good news?"

"I got promoted! I'm the new Captain of the 5th Division."

"WHAT?!" _**said a very surprised Rukia who apparently had finished talking with Ukitake-san**_

"Rukia! So did you accept?!" asked Renji

"I need to think it through first, anyway congratulations Renji! Didn't know you had it in you to be the Captain of the 5th Division!"

"Is that a compliment or what?" said Renji

"The 5th division used to be lead by Aizen right?" I asked

"Yes, the 5th division specializes in Information gathering." Said Rukia

"And you're the new Captain of that Division? Just what is that old man thinking appointing someone like you to be head of research?!"

"Damn you Ichigo!"

"ANYWAY, I'm going to the 6th division headquarters to meet with Oni-sama. You coming Ichigo?"

_**Meet with Byakuya? No way in hell am I going near that guy!**_

"No, I think I'll just visit the 11th division guys. Meet you there later?"

"Yes, we need to talk Ichigo. I'll see you later."

"What about you Renji? Shouldn't you be getting back to work? You are a captain now after all."

"It's not like there's even work to be done! I can manage to slack off a bit. Hinamori is taking care of stuff at the 5th division for now."

"Poor Momo, having a useless Captain like you. So where's you white coat thing anyway?"

"Well there's still the inauguration ceremony of the new officers. That's when I'll have my white coat."

"So all the empty seats in the Gotei 13 are being filled?"

"Uh-huh. Soul Society might be peaceful for now, but you'll never know when enemies will appear."

"I see. So when's this inauguration thing?"

"As soon as all the seats have been filled." Hey we're here in the 11th division headquarters!

_**Renji and I were about to approach the entrance when we suddenly heard a deafening laugh coming from behind. Shit! That voice is…!**_

"I found you, Ichigo!!!" _**Zaraki Kenpachi, the bloodthirsty captain of the 11**__**th**__** division thrust his zanpakuto at me and missed my head by e few inches. Man that was close!**_

"Ichigo why did it took you so long to come here! Ken-chan missed you!" that brat Yachiru said.

"You're damn right I missed you! I almost got you there Ichigo! Hahahaha!"

"Kenpachi I don't think now is a good time to be fighting. Ahh!" _**He launched another attack and if it wasn't for my shunpo skills, I would have been dead by now. **_

"Hey its Ichigo!" Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at the scene.

"You just arrived in Soul Society and already you're picking a fight with the Captain huh." Said Ikkaku the bald.

"It's not like I wanted to fight! H-hey stop it! Argh!" I ran around in circles avoiding Kenpachi's attacks.

"Oi Renji! Long time no see!"

"Ikkaku-san how are you?

"Heard you got promoted huh?" said Ikkaku

"Hai."

"Then maybe we should be calling him Taichou from now on Ikkaku." Said Yumichika

"Ikkaku-san Yumichika-san, You don't have to call me "Taichou". The two of you are my sempais and I owe you guys a lot."

"Aww… That's soo sweet of you Renji!!! Respecting the elderly! Hehe…"

_**Hey Rangiku-san is here too. Whoa! Is it just me or did her breasts get bigger?**_

"Ichigo why don't you stop fooling around with Captain Zaraki already?"

"It's not like I'm fooling around here you know!"

"What are you doing here Matsumoto?" asked Ikkaku

" I came under orders from my Captain. The Captain has been ordered to bring Kurosaki Ichigo to meet with the Commander." Said Rangiku-san in a very formal way.

"What does the old man want from me?"

"Beats me. Anyways Ichigo you have to come with me! Abarai-kun congratulations on your promotion!"

"Arigato Rangiku-san. Ichigo I have to be going as well! Hinamori might need me or something. I'll see you later!" _**Renji left and Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and kenpachi all stared at me! What the…?**_

"Is there something on my face?" I asked

"Don't tell me Ichigo's gonna be…?" _**I wasn't able to hear what Ikkaku-san was going to say because Rangiku-san dragged me and headed towards the 10**__**th**__** division headquarters.**_

"Captain we're here!!!" said Rangiku-san.

"Thank you Matsumoto. Kurosaki." _**The cold brat Toushiro bowed to greet me. Who would have thought this kid was polite?**_

"Toushiro, what does the Old man want from me anyway?"

"The commander will tell you when we get there."

"Hey wait, Rukia and I are supposed to meet at the 11th division headquarters!"

"Matsumoto will handle that. Now then Kurosaki let us go."

(1st Division Headquarters)

"So Toushiro, how are things with Momo huh? Have you told her your feelings yet? Haha…"

"Shut up."

_**Damn this kid is cold! Just like his Zanpakuto.**_ "Oh come on you can tell me.."

"It's not like there's something to tell so will you just quit it Kurosaki."

"Ahah! That proves it! You haven't told her!"

"She doesn't need to hear it"

"Why not? Look Toushiro, You'll end up regretting it if you don't tell her now! Who knows when you two might be separated? Take it from me kid…"

"My, my… Ichigo giving love advice? Who would have thought?" said a very familiar voice.

"Yorouichi-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Captain for the 12th Squad!"

"WHAT?!" Toushiro and I both shouted in surprise.

Next Chapter: Why is Yorouichi the new Captain of the 12th squad? What happened to Kurotsuchi? And what does Commander Genryuusai want from Ichigo?

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! The numbers of reviews are good enough for me to continue writing this fic! Updates are usually every other day. I apologize for the errors on this one I kinda rushed it! Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm the new Captain for the 12th Squad!"

"WHAT?!" _**Toushiro and I both shouted in surprise.**_

"It's not that hard to believe really. I used to be the Captain of the 2nd squad after all." _**Yorouichi-san, as I had noticed just noticed, was wearing a shinigami uniform.**_

"But you left, right? So how come you're back here?" _**I asked Yorouichi-san. From what Urahara-san told me, she left the same time Urahara-san did. I then had a slight conception of those two having a relation or something. But I don't know if my concept is true or not. But they do look good together if you ask me. **_

"Soi Fon came to me the other day and asked me if I was willing to be a captain again since the other divisions have not yet had new replacements for Aizen and the others. Since Soi Fon practically begged me, and since I miss it here in Soul Society I accepted."

"Hey, if you're going to replace a position left vacant by Aizen and his men, then why are you the 12th squad captain? Wasn't there already a captain? That freaky robot like guy?" I asked

"You mean Kurotsuchi Mayuri? He has been banished from Soul Society." _**Toushiro, the cold brat knowing that I was going to ask "why" then continued;**_ "He has performed various illegal experimentations that can be a threat to Soul Society."

"Plus, that guy's crazy." Added Yorouichi-san

"The 12th squad is a very controversial division huh? First Urahara, then Kurotsuchi…."

"I was appointed to take over the 12th Squad because apparently, I'm not as geekish and power hungry as the former captains. Hahaha. And I do know stuff about technology and experimentation." Said Yorouichi-san. _**Probably because of Urahara-san.**_

"Urahara-san, power hungry?" _**He didn't seem like that to me.**_

"He used to be… Well anyway Ichigo, I still have stuff left at Urahara's. I'll be seeing you around! Jaa ne!" _**Yorouchi-san, flash stepped and disappeared out of sight. Wait, what did she mean by "I'll be seeing you around."? What was that all about?**_

"Kurosaki, the Commander is waiting." _**Toushiro and I then headed to the Commander's office. **_

(6th Division Headquarters)

"Whatever your decision will be, I will respect it."

"Arigato, Onii-sama"

"Be careful Rukia. If you ever need anything just tell me."

"Yes. I will visit you again as soon as I can Onii-sama." Said Rukia as she bowed to her brother and left the headquarters.

When she came back to Karakura, she had never imagined that Ichigo would tell her his feelings for her. She was very happy of course. But she didn't expect it to happen. When she left, she believed that Ichigo would forget her because after all, it was because of her that Ichigo was thrust into being a shinigami, thus affecting his daily life. She has caused so much trouble for him. Ichigo almost died (several times) tying to save her. All the unpleasant things that had happened to Ichigo, was all her fault. That's why she left. Ichigo deserved a normal life. A life without her.

When she came back to Soul Society, all her thoughts were of Ichigo, she just couldn't bring herself to forget about him. Not once in her 150 years had she felt something so strong for a man. Sure she felt something for Renji, but it wasn't like that with Ichigo. She felt really at ease whenever she was around him, even when they argue with each other! It took her one year to figure out what she felt for him. She willed herself to tell Ichigo her true feelings that's why when an opportunity to go to Karakura had presented itself, she immediately grabbed it. Even if Ichigo has forgotten about her, she doesn't want to feel any regret for not telling him. And as if luck was on her side, Not once did Ichigo not think of her!

If she was to become a vice-captain, that would mean that she has to stay in Soul Society; it's not as if she can't go back to the real world and visit him, but the problem was, she'd have to stay most of the time in Soul Society. She's always dreamed of being a vice-captain, and even a captain! But she didn't want to leave Ichigo. Rukia didn't know what to do. Fulfill her childhood dream or stay with the man she loves. Whatever choice she'll make, will hurt her one way or another.

"Rukia-chan! There you are!" said a familiar voice

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou?"

"I've been looking all over for you! Ichigo asked me to tell you that he's meeting with the commander and he won't be able to meet you later." Said Matsumoto

"Oh… What did the commander want with him? He hasn't done anything wrong or something?"

"I don't think so! Anyway Captain Hitsugaya is with him why don't you wait for him in the 10th division headquarters?"

"I think I'll do that."

"Rukia-chan, you look depressed."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Care to tell me?"

"Well…"

"Oh come now Rukia! We're both girls here! I might be able to relate!"

"You see…"

(Rukia explains to Matsumoto what she has been thinking. After a while…)

"I see…"

"I don't really know what to do. Matsumoto-san if you were me, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd accept it. The position I mean…"

"Then what about the person you'll be leaving behind?"

"He will always remain in my memories and in my heart. It will be painful to leave him, but it was the more logical choice. After all, he is a human. He may have shinigami powers but he is in fact human. He belongs to the human world and you belong in Soul Society. You are worlds apart. Shinigami-Human relationships are not really advisable. You'll just end up being hurt. But of course this is just my opinion Rukia-chan."

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san…"

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and short. I didn't have much time and I did this very late at night. Comments? Suggestions? Inquiries? Violent Reactions? Give 'em…


	6. Chapter 6

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th division bringing Kurosaki Ichigo as you ordered commander." _**said Toushiro as we slid inside the office of the old man. I wonder how OLD this man is.**_

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. Kurosaki Ichigo, it was very fortunate that we have chanced upon you here in Soul Society, I was about to send someone but then we had detected your reiatsu."

"You were going to send someone for me…? Why?"

"Now this might sound a bit of a shock to you, but I have something to request of you. As you very well know, The Gotei 13 has a few seats left vacant for some time now. I discussed this with the other captains and we decided to have replacements for the empty positions." _**The old man stopped, so I thought he was already done talking.**_

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Kurosaki you forgot to add "sir" or commander! Show some respect!" said Toushiro

"Don't mind, Hitsugaya-taichou. Allow me to finish, Kurosaki." As I was saying the captains and I discussed these matters and chose the best candidates for the Captain positions. We have already picked two new captains and a replacement for the exiled12th division captain. And there is still one captain left."

"So…? What are you trying to say old ma… I mean "commander"..."

"Majority of the captains, including myself and Hitsugaya-taichou here, believe that you are suited to be a captain."

"Are you serious? Me a captain? No freakin' way!"

"You are at captain level, and you are even stronger than most of the captains. You may not know how to be a captain but that is why Hitsugaya taichou is here."

"I will be the one to teach you the duties and responsibilities of a captain." said Toushiro

"But why me? I'm not even a proper shinigami, I'm just a representative or whatever the hell that means I also happen to be a Vaizard! And I am human after all!"

"That is where you are wrong. You are a shinigami, it runs in your blood."

"My blood? What?"

"You are the son of Kurosaki Isshin, are you not?"

"Yes but, Wait! How did you know my Dad?!!" _**What the hell!!!**_

"I am surprised you did not know. Kurosaki Isshin, former captain of the 10th squad, and one of the first graduates in the shinigami academy that I established."

_**I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. **_"My old man was a…. Captain?" _**Dad when I get home, I am so gonna kill you!**_

"Yes, I have been told that your Master is Urahara Kisuke. Is that true?"

"Yes…I guess he is my master."

"Your father was, or maybe still is, a good friend of Urahara. Kurosaki Isshin left Soul Society when Urahara Kisuke was exiled."

"So that must mean Yorouichi san knew too? And they didn't even tell me?!" _**I was screaming now, why… why the hell did that old man keep this from me?**_

"Why they did not tell you, I do not know. You should know that yourself Kurosaki."

_**Wait a minute, it all makes sense. When I first became a substitute shinigami, it didn't really feel awkward. It felt really natural to me. It was like I was meant to be a shinigami.**_

"Anyway Kurosaki, this then leads to the fact that we have chosen you to be a captain, and about you being a vaizard doesn't really matter to us. It is not in the shinigami rule book after all."

_**There's a rule book? **_"But, don't I have to be a graduate from the academy or something?"

"Not necessarily. The academy is for those who want to be shinigami. And since you are a shinigami already, there is no need for you to be a graduate. We have captains who were not graduates of the academy; Hitsugaya-taichou here is one of them. What we look for in a captain is the amount of his reiatsu and his capabilities as a fighter. We have a rule here that states: A shinigami who beats, or kills a captain in a fair fight is to be the next captain. And you were the one who defeated Aizen and Ichimaru.(a/n: supposedly, don't know if that happened in the series, haven't finished it. Sorry if I'm mistaken.)

"Oh… I didn't know that…" _**I bet that Kenpachi became a captain because he killed the former captain. Figures he'd do something like that.**_

"So well then, Kurosaki. I still have important matters to attend to so I would like to hear your answer now." _**I haven't thought about it yet old man! Geez!**_

"Let me think about it…" _**And I did think hard about it, and after a couple of seconds, a thought came to my mind. Rukia…**_

"I will give you time to think, Kurosaki." _**The old man turned to leave but then…**_

"W-wait! I…" _**Without even thinking twice I said; **_

"I accept!"

A/N: Sorry for this really really short and sucky chapter!! I'll make it up to you guys for the following chapters (hopefully). So, what d'you think? Reviews pwetty pwease… My thanks to my reviewers, new and old.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm surprised Kurosaki." _**said Toushiro as he headed back the 10**__**th**__** division headquarters and I only managed to say "huh?" because I was pretty much still in a daze.**_

"I never thought you'd accept the position. You didn't strike me as a person who'd want to be a captain."

"….." _**Toushiro was saying something but I couldn't comprehend. I was lost in my own little world. Questions keep popping out of my head! Why did I accept? Am I sure I want to do this? What will Rukia say? Wait! Rukia! I need to talk to her!**_

"Kurosaki!"

"I need to find Rukia!" I started to run in a random direction because I didn't really know where she currently was.

"Kurosaki! She's in the 10th division headquarters!"

_**Oh right! Rangiku-san said she'd look for her. Ichigo you need to calm down a bit! I followed Toushiro to the 10**__**th**__** division headquarters and started gathering words to say to Rukia. As we got to the headquarters Rukia was in fact there with Rangiku-san, drinking. DRINKING?!**_

"OH! Taichou you're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Heeheeheehee… Come join us!!!" _**said Rangiku-san, she was drunk as hell. She had rabbit tattoos all over her arms. Rukia's work probably. Rukia was just as drunk as she was. This is the first time I ever saw her like this. She was jumping up and down and singing some song and laughing. Hey wait that's the song I downloaded on my i-pod the other night!**_

"Matsumoto!!! You're drinking again! And you even dragged Kuchiki!" _**said Toushiro, apparently she didn't seem to pay attention as Rangiku-san downed another bottle of sake.**_

"BABY! Kono sekai wa! Kimo o to na chigau! Anata no koto shika mienai…OI ICHIGO! Sing with me!"

"Rukia, you're drunk!"

"No I'm not! I'm singing! Come on sing with me!!!"

"You're not singing, you're shouting! Stop it Rukia."

"No I'm having fun here! Ne Rangiku-san?" _**Rangiku-san was sprawled on the floor, knocked out.**_

"You've had enough to drink, come on let's go."

"Ichigoooo… The Party Pooper! Hihihihihi"

"Rukia…" _**I should have bought that book I saw on the bookstore the other day. "How to tame a wild girlfriend"**_

"Kurosaki, there's a room next to this one. You should put her to bed there. I'll handle Matsumoto."

"Thanks Toushiro." _**I took Rukia's hand but she slapped it away.**_

"NO! I'm havin' fun here Ichi. Leave me alone! Ughh…" _**Rukia leaned towards the wall and almost passed out. Just how much did she drink to get this drunk? There were lots of empty bottles on the floor, at least 50. That answers my previous question. I went to her and helped her stand. This time she didn't resist.**_

"Ichigo… Hmm… You smell good. Heehee…" _**She laid her head on my chest and kept on laughing while she sniffed me. Oh boy… I carried her, bridal style, and laid her on the futon in the next room and I put a blanket around her. Man… even when she's this drunk, she's still damn beautiful. I'll just talk to her in the morning. I leaned down her face and I was about to kiss her on the forehead goodnight when she suddenly kissed me.**_

"Ichigo… stay with me…" _**she muttered and fell asleep.**_

(The next morning…)

"Ichigo…"

"Hnn… Huh? Ow!" Great, I just woke up and my neck started cramping. (a/n: do you get cramps on your neck? I'm not sure…) _**probably because of my very uncomfortable sleeping position. I was using a small table beside the futon as my pillow after all. **_

"You okay? Where are we? God my head hurts!" _**Rukia was clutching her head tightly because of the headache. Well duh of course!**_

"You had too much to drink last night, and we're in the 10th division headquarters."

"I remember! Rangiku-san and I were waiting for you and Hitsugaya taichou, since we've been waiting for so long Rangiku-san suggested we have a little drink…"

"A little drink? You were so drunk last night."

"You know how pushy Rangiku-san is. I didn't have a choice."

"You're right 'bout that. Do you want water or something for your headache?" _**I doubt they have aspirin in Soul Society.**_

"No I'm fine. I can't remember what I was doing last night."

"I'm hurt Rukia, you can't remember what we did last night? That's a pity. And it was my first time too. I was hoping for an encore..."

"What? You mean we had…? No way! You've taken my purity Ichigo damn you!" _**she was about to punch me when I caught her fist in time.**_

"Hey hey! Chill! I was only kidding!"

"You idiot! That's not something to joke about!"

"Rukia…" _**I**_ _**said and held both her hands, sounding serious now.**_

"What?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Wait Ichigo! I have something to tell you too. Let me go first. Ehem. Well you see I… Ukitake-taichou has offered me the position of vice-captain…. And…"

"I know. Renji told me."

"I see… Well I uhh… I'm sorry Ichigo!" She started sobbing… "I've always wanted this position! Please understand! I can't stay with you in Karakura anymore." I wiped the tears on her face and hugged her tight.

"There's no need for you to cry, Rukia, because I'm staying here with you."

"W-what?"

"I accepted a captain position."

"WHAT?!" _**she exclaimed. She was standing now looking down at me. (I was on the floor)**_

"Are you out of your mind?! Why are you going to be a captain? Don't you know what that means? What about Karin and Yuzu? And your dad?! You're an idiot Ichigo!"

_**I stood up as well. **_"I did it because of you, Rukia. I told you before; I'll do whatever it takes just to be with you."

"You really are an idiot! You'd choose to leave your family for a girl?!!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because of love."

"You stupid idiot! You're family is more important than "love"."

"Maybe I am stupid, giving it all up just for the sake of love. And you! You don't even mind giving me up just for your dream!"

"You think I want this? I get so scared just thinking about not being with you! How much more when we're really apart!"

"If that's what you really feel, then what the hell is your problem?! I'm staying here because I want to be with you and that's that! Yuzu, Karin and Dad will be just fine without me!" _**As to avoid further arguments, I grabbed Rukia and kissed her. She was pushing me but I didn't stop, and after a few seconds I felt her kissing back. She was tightening her grip on my neck and after like 5 minutes of kissing my neck began to hurt and I pulled back. But man! That was… WOW! I didn't want to stop, and she didn't seem to want to either but unfortunately, we had to. I might get carried away and push her on the bed or something.**_

"Ichigo, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Hai…"

"Are you really sure?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yep."

"Are you really really really sure?"

"YES!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"Of course!"

"Do you really really promise?"

"Rukia! Quit it!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh… Hey Ichigo…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't know kissing could cure hangovers."

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really made my day! Hihi… And that's what inspired me to write this next chapter so soon!!!! FYI: The title of the song that Rukia was singing is "Wish" by Olivia Lufkin. She's my fave jpop artist! Yey! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n:Words in just plain Italics are the other characters thoughts. OC's will be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!)

"Kurosaki!" _**Without even knocking, Toushiro walked in the room where I was staying in (10**__**th**__** division headquarters) and found Rukia and I kissing…, err making out I mean…**_

"Didn't your parents teach you how to knock Toushiro?!" _**I snapped at him. Rukia blushed fiercely and fixed herself. **_

"Well excuse me for not knocking! This is MY headquarters after all!!!"

"H-hitsugaya taichou! A-ano we're really sorry!" _**said Rukia as she continued to apologize profusely to Toushiro while bowing her head.**_

"Don't mind it, Kuchiki. ANYWAY! You guys should get ready. It's going to start soon."

"Huh?" _**I asked**_

"Jumping bunnies in a cornfield! I forgot today was the inauguration ceremony!" said Rukia

"Rukia, you really should learn some new phrases."

"You should hurry. It's in 10 minutes. I'll see you two there; Matsumoto and I are going ahead. It's in the 1st division headquarters."

"Ichigo I'll be going too. Don't be late okay!" _**Rukia kissed me on the cheek and hurried off. Since there was still time, I went ahead and took a shower. I didn't take showers actually. I'm more of a "long baths" kind of guy. It usually took me thirty minutes for a shower, and since I was so engrossed in my bath (it was too humid outside after all, its summer!) I forgot that I was rushing…**_

(1st Division Headquarters)

"_Where the hell is he?!_" Rukia thought to herself as she was anxiously waiting for Ichigo outside the hall were the ceremony was going to take place.

"Rukia! What took you so long?" said Rukia's bestfriend, Abarai Renji looking the same as always.

"Renji! Sorry… Ichigo and I sorta… Well we forgot… Heehee…"

"Typical… Hey Rukia you have something on your neck… Err I mean nothing." said Renji. _So that's why you were late huh? Damn that lucky bastard Ichigo._

"Huh?" asked Rukia

"Nothing! Where's Ichigo by the way?"

"I don't know! That idiot! I told him to hurry."

"Abarai-kun! Kuchiki-san!" said Hinamori who arrived with Izuru Kira

"Ohayo. Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san." said Kira

"So you guys were late too huh?" asked Rukia

"No… Actually I was looking for Abarai-kun. I mean taichou…" said Hinamori

"Hinamori I told you you can call me Abarai. We're friends after all."

"We can't do that, you are now a captain." Said Kira

"Anyway taichou… It's about to start! We should go inside. And you too Kuchiki-san." Said Hinamori and the four of them went inside the hall.

(10th Division headquarters)

"Crap crap crap crap!!!" _**I cursed under my breath as I ran as fast as I could towards the 1**__**st**__** division headquarters. Because I was really REALLY rushing, I hadn't noticed that I was about to bump into someone, and unfortunately I did.**_

"Ow!! Watch where you're going punk!" _**said the shinigami who I bumped into. Apparently, I knew this guy and I was thankful that I wasn't the only one who was late.**_

"Hey you're… MakiMaki from the 11th division?"

"AH! Kurosaki Ichigo! Hey long time no see! And don't call me MakiMaki! Only the vice-captain is allowed to call me that!"

"So why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the inauguration?"

"Only the 3rd, 4th and 5th seats are allowed at the inauguration ceremony. And I'm the 10th seat in our squad… Sigh…"

"Oh! Well then I should be going! Bye!!!"

(1st Division Headquarters)

"What's taking so long Commander Yamamoto? Why hasn't it started yet? I'm getting bored!"

"I'm terribly sorry Your Highness. We can not start unless everyone is accounted for." Said Yamamoto

"Ughh! If I knew this would take forever I shouldn't have come!" said the girl

"A-ano taichou…" whispered Rukia

"Yes Rukia-chan?"

"Who's that girl?"

"That's the emperor's daughter, Kaori Tokugawa. Princess of Soul Society."

"Why is the princess here? The Royal family has never attended a single inauguration ceremony before."

"That's what I like to know myself. I heard rumors that the princess was stubborn and led a very sheltered life. It bothers me that she's here to watch the ceremony." Said Ukitake

Then, the doors to the ceremonial hall opened and everyone saw Ichigo.

_**Damn I thought I could just slip in unnoticed. Sigh…**_

"Err… Sorry I'm late?" _**This is embarrassing! Rukia is soo going to kill me later for making a scene. A lot of people began whispering…**_

"Silence please! Now that everyone is here we shall start the ceremony." Said Yamamoto.

_**The old man then began a very, very long speech. I wasn't really paying attention because I kept on glancing at Rukia, who didn't seem to want to look back at me. She's mad, great! The old man was saying something about the history of the Gotei 13, duties and responsibilities of shinigami etcetera etcetera. After what seemed like 10 years, The commander finally said:**_

"And now, we will be giving the badges for the new vice-captains. New vice-captain of the third squad, Kanako Ayame." _**A short blue haired female shinigami **_(like tatsuki's hair)_** who was wearing a red clip on her hair stood up and accepted her badge. She's kinda pretty… and well endowed too I'd have to say…**_

"I, Kanako Ayame, will fulfill my duties as the new vice-captain of the 3rd squad, to the best of my abilites." _**said the new vice-captain Kanako as she wore the badge on her right arm. **_

"The new 6th squad vice-captain, Izuru Kira" _**said the old man. Hey wasn't Kira the 3**__**rd**__** squad vice-captain? Poor guy, he's going to be working for that Byakuya. **_

"The new 9th squad vice-captain, Kurotsuchi Nemu" _**That's Kurotsuchi's daughter! I wonder why she didn't go with his father when he was exiled.**_

"The new 12th squad vice-captain, Shimada Kosuke." _**The new vice-captain was a blond boy with dark skin. He looked like he was 14 or so. He kinda reminds me of someone. Hmm… I wonder who?**_

"New vice-captain of the 13th squad, Kuchiki Rukia." _**Yey! That's my girl! Apparently, Rukia was quite popular in Soul Society, there was a loud applause as she took her badge and bowed to the spectators. Next comes the new captains. Wow I feel a little nervous…. I might mess up or something. **_

"Now, allow me to introduce the new captains. New Captain of the 12th squad, Shihouin Yorouichi." _**Yoroichi-san looks really good in a shinigami uniform. She took her white robe, the long sleeved one, and wore it. How come other captains have long sleeved white robes?**_

"New 9th squad captain, Hisagi Shuuhei." _**That guy's been promoted! Good for him, I heard he was a top student at the shinigami academy. He also wore a long sleeved robe.**_

"5th Squad Captain, Abarai Renji." _**Renji sorta stumbled on his way, he must be really nervous. Hehe… I think I'm next… Shit I'm getting more and more nervous? What the hell should I say?Like Hisagi and Yorouichi-san, Renji also got a long sleeved robe. Hope I get I sleeveless one. **_

"And last, the new Captain of the 3rd Squad, Kurosaki Ichigo." _**I was surprised to hear that the audience had begun applauding. The 11**__**th**__** squad guys that were present were even wolf-whistling. As I approached the old man, I noticed that a blond woman was staring intently at me, and she smiled. Who was that? My robe, as I had noticed were not long sleeves. (Thank God). **_

"Uhh… _**(Shit what were the others saying? I should've memorized it. Rukia was mouthing words to me and I remembered what she had said when she pledged earlier.)**_

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, will fulfill my duties as the 3rd division captain, to the best of my abilities. Err… and sorry I was late." _**I hurriedly went back to my seat.**_

"That concludes the inauguration ceremony. Dismissed."

"Ichigo!" said Rukia

"What the hell took you so long man?" asked Renji

"Sorry… Got held up.. Hehe…"

"Held up? Where?"

"Bathroom, I forgot I was rushing, and I sorta dozed off while I was taking a bath."

(a/n:That happened to me; I dozed off while I was standing in the shower!)

"Haha… Anyway, since we've been just inaugurated, we don't have to get to work right away. Rangiku-san told me that they were going to have a party for our promotion." Said Renji

"Really? Hey let's go! Where's the party being held?" asked Rukia

"10th division headquarters."

"If it's Rangiku-san who organized this party there must be tons of sake there. Please don't drink too much Rukia!"

"Okay! Really! It wasn't like I stripped or killed someone when I get drunk Ichigo, You're over reacting."

"It's just that, you're too hard to handle when you're drunk!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, was it?" Renji, Rukia and I hadn't noticed that the blond woman who smiled to me at the ceremony had approached us.

"Yes… and you are?" I asked

"Ichigo bow down! That's the princess!" said Renji as Rukia forcefully bowed my head for me as she bowed as well.

"I am Kaori Tokugawa, princess of all Soul Society. You are a very interesting man. Kurosaki. I have heard so much about you." _**said the princess as she eyed me from head to toe. **_

"You've heard about me? Really? Err… your highness?"

"You've become rather popular here in Soul Society. The human boy who saved Soul Society from the Bounto, the Arrancar, and the Traitor captains. I wish to know more about you, you seem very interesting indeed." _**Said the princess as she touched my cheeks. What the?**_

"Uhmmm…" _**I didn't know what to say to this princess, she seems really intimidating. But I really really wanted her to stop touching my cheeks!**_

"Anyway I should be going, I'll expect to see you around more, Ichigo." _**Said the princess as she winked at me and left the three of us with still unable to process what had just happened.**_

A/n: Sorry for this very very very sucky chapter! Sob… I'm not feeling that well and I had a minor writer's block. So, in this fic, the leader of the entire Soul Society is the emperor, then the council (the guys who were massacred by Aizen, they were all replaced in this fic) and then the commander of the Gotei 13. I just wanted to clear thing up. ANYWAY, if things aren't still clear to you, just ask me what you want to know. Okay? Reviews please! Arigato gozaimasu minna-sama! P.S: Can anyone tell me what the name of Yorouichi's zanpakuto was when she was a captain? I heard it was Suzumebachi, is that true?


	9. Chapter 9

"Who does she think she is? Arghh!!"

"Uhh… the princess?" _**said Renji. Rukia didn't take it too well, what the princess did, that is… The three of us were walking on the way to the 10**__**th**__** division headquarters were the small gathering was going to take place.**_

"I don't care if she's the princess! I'll rip her head off!"

"Rukia calm down, it's not like I'll get pregnant with a touch on the cheeks and a wink." _**I tried to make a joke but unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood for jokes…**_

"I bet you liked that huh Ichigo! You stupid perverted idiot!"

"Of course I didn't! What was I to do? Slap her hand away and curse her? She's the princess! If I did that I'll get kicked out of Soul Society!"

"Uh guys? We're here. I'll go on ahead inside you guys should talk or something…" _**I didn't even hear what Renji was saying since Rukia and I were doing a usual, bickering of course.**_

"I am soo mad right now! I want to slash something!" _**said Rukia as she drew her zanpakuto and slashed a nearby tree and it almost fell onto me!**_

"H-hey Rukia stop it! You need to calm down!" _**I was panicking; I didn't know what to do. I've never seen Rukia this mad before. **_

"I will not calm down! No one touches my man but me!" _**As she said that I couldn't help but laugh…**_

"What the hell's so funny Ichigo?"

"It just that, I never knew you were the jealous, possessive type of girlfriend. Haha… And how you said I was your man, it just… Well it made me happy." _**I stopped laughing and smiled an ultra genuine, from the heart smile. Which I don't usually give out.**_

"Ichigo! You look weird!"

"What do you mean I look weird?"

"Hey you're frowning again! Seriously, you should smile more often. You look more handsome that way." _**A simple smile of mine can take Rukia's anger away in an instant. Sweet.**_

"Did you just call me handsome?"

"I did not!" _**Denial**_

"Rukia, you don't need to feel that jealous you know. I am your man after all."

"You're damn right!" _**I was really surprised when Rukia pulled my face down and kissed me full on the lips. It was usually me who initiated our kisses. This was a definite first.**_

"Ehem, Ehem."

"Y-yorouichi-san! What are you doing here?" I asked. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I had just noticed that Yorouichi-san was with that blond boy, turns out the kid is her vice-captain.

"Last time I checked this was still Soul Society Ichigo. Hello Rukia-chan! "Wink" "

_**Rukia was so embarrassed that she only managed to say "Ehehe…". **_

"Oh! Hey by the way this is Shimada Kosuke, my vice-captain."

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki taichou!" _**This kid is really polite. He looks like someone I know… Hmm…**_

"Nice to meet you too Shimada-kun! You're so cute!" _**He is quite cute for a boy…**_

"Of course he is! He's my vice-captain after all!" said Yorouichi

"So Shimada, how old are you exactly?" _**I bet he's older than me or something.**_

"I'm 20 years old sir!"

"Wow you're still really really young! You're like, the youngest vice-captain!" said Rukia

"Just 20? Wow you are young! This old lady here is 10 times your age!" _**I said, referring to Rukia.**_ (SMACK!) "Oww!"

"Shimada here was the youngest to graduate from the academy, and he's also at the top of his class!" _**said Yorouichi-san beaming at Shimada, she looked really proud of him or something… **_

"You must be really talented Shimada-kun, to be vice-captain just after graduation." Said Rukia

"I bet you're really strong Shimada." _**He really did seem strong. That was also my first impression of Toushiro. Small but terrible, but this kid, is a kinder version of Toushiro.**_

"No sir! I haven't achieved bankai yet… Yorouichi-san told me you achieved bankai in three days! Sugoi!"

"Yeah well I almost died you know. Anyway Shimada, I'm really curious, could you show me your shikai, if you don't mind?"

"Show them, Kosuke." _**Said Yorouichi-san as Shimada backed away a few meters and drew his zanpakuto. **_

"Descend, Suzumehime!" _**The soul inside Shimada's zanpakuto was a woman wearing deep red robes and had wings, there were sparrow's circling around her.**_

"It's really pretty, Shimada-kun." Said Rukia

"Desho? Hehe… Suzumehime is quite strong too! She's helped me a lot of times before!"

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere before..." I said

"Anyway! Why don't we head inside already! C'mon kids lets go!" _**said Yorouichi-san as she dragged us inside the 10**__**th**__** division headquarters. **_

(10th Division Headquarters)

"Oi Ichigo, Rukia! You're late!" shouted Rangiku-san when she noticed we had arrived. Her face was flushed and she had a bottle of sake in her right hand and Ikkaku's errr head on the left, seems like he's drunk too because he doesn't seem to mind Rangiku-san patting his bald shiny head. It was quite nice, being with all these guys at the same room. I think I'll have fun in this party.

"Ichi! There you are! Ken-chan and I were looking for you!" said that pink haired brat, Yachiru

"Ichigo! I'll let you go this time since I'm enjoying our game." Said Kenpachi. _**He was playing cards with Yumichika, Shunsui-san, Ukitake-san, Nanao-san and Mr. Cherryblossoms, Byakuya. HE'S PLAYING CARDS? WHAT THE F…?!**_

"Taichou! You were peeking at my cards!" said Nanao

"No I wasn't! Juushiro, Nanao-chan is being mean to me again!"

"OH! Yorouichi is here!" said Ukitake

"Yorouichi!!!! You're a Captain again, I'm so happy! It will be like the old times!" said Shunsui

"Except we're missing two." Said Ukitake

"You mean you knew my old man as well, Ukitake-san?" I asked

"Of course! Yorouichi, Kyouraku, Kisuke, Isshin and I were classmates back at the academy! And Byakuya here was our junior…"

"Really? I never knew that!" _**said Rukia as she overheard our conversation while she was talking with Isane and Unohana-san. **_

"The six of us were always together! During lunch, after classes…" said Ukitake

"Yeah, we became good friends when we were all in the same team during a practical test." Said Kyouraku

"Little Byakuya here was trained personally by Isshin." Said Yorouichi

"WHAT?!" _**I was really, REALLY shocked to hear that! My dad trained Byakuya?!**_

"Isshin-san only trained me for a year." _**Said Mister I'm-to-cool-to-show-emotions Byakuya.**_

"I'm gonna kill that guy! He didn't even tell me he was a shinigami and on top of that, he trained Byakuya! When I get back home…" _**Home… I felt sad all of a sudden. I missed Yuzu and Karin, and maybe even Dad. I wonder how they're doing. I've been gone for a week now. I hope Kon hasn't done anything bad with my body! And Chad and the others, I kinda miss them too. Even Keigo! I wonder if I'll still be able to see them. **_

"I miss those days… Sigh." Said Kyouraku-san

"Yeah me too. I wish Isshin and Kisuke could be here…" _**added Ukitake-san as Byakuya nodded in agreement. At the mention of Urahara-san's name, I noticed Yorouichi-san's face, she looked rather sad and she took a quick glance at Shimada. She seems really attached to Shimada.**_

(Several hours into the party (Evening))

The party, I'd have to say, was a blast! There was drinking, drinking, and even more drinking! Renji had challenged me to a drinking duel, which I accepted because nonetheless it's still a duel. We were joined by Shuuhei, Drinking battle of the new captains. Man, I almost won! Renji collapsed after 10 bottles and Shuuhei and I were head-to-head. But damn! That Shuuhei can drink! He wasn't even looking flushed! After 20 bottles I felt really sick and gave up…

"And the winner is! (Fake drum roll courtesy of Yachiru) Hisagi taichou of the 9th division! Congratulations!" _**said the announcer, which was a slightly drunk Rukia. Couldn't stop her from drinking…**_

" And your price is….(drum roll again by yachiru) a date with Rangiku-san!" _**said the co-announcer, Hinamori (who was also drunk by the way) **_

"Huh? But she's fast asleep!" _**said a man from the "audience", Yumichika. He pointed at the spot where Rangiku-san was sleeping, but she wasn't there.**_

"Where the hell did she go?" asked Rukia

"I saw Matsumoto went out with Ikkaku, maybe they needed to throw up." _**Said Toushiro who was also part of the "audience".**_

"I don't really think I want that price though its good enough for me that I'm stronger than Kurosaki when it comes to drinking." Said Shuuhei

"Where the hell did you put all that sake you drank?! And you're not even a bit tipsy! I swear Shuuhei you're like a monster!" I said

"So what will be Hisagi-taichou's price?" asked Shimada who was also watching.

"Hmm lemme think… Oh I know! You can have this Shuuhei taichou! One year supply of Chappy the rabbit soul pills! But wait! I don't want to give them to you they're mine!" _**said who else but Rukia.**_

"A-ano… Kurosaki-taichou?"

"Huh?" _**I looked up (I was lying on the floor) and saw the blue haired girl staring at me.**_ "You're Kanako, right?"

"H-hai! I'm your new vice-captain sir! I was just wondering, Well, we have to work early tomorrow so can I go now taichou?" asked Kanako

"Yeah sure, I'll just see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yes taichou! Oh taichou by the way, you have been prepared a room of your own in the 3rd division headquarters. It's on the top floor. My room is the one right below yours. Call me if you need anything sir!"

"Ok. Oi Kanako matte!"

"Yes taichou?"

"Since you're the only one who still is sober, can you take Renji back to their headquarters? You're the only one I can ask, sorry. I'm afraid I can't stand up at the moment; I might throw up when I do stand. Please?"

"H-hai taichou!" _**my vice-captain Kanako left and I looked around. The whole place was a mess. Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san, Nanao-san, and Byakuya have left hours ago. They couldn't handle losing to Byakuya 100 times in a row.**_ _**A lot of people were on the floor, passed out from all the drinking. Those who were not that drunk had already left. After a while, I started feeling better and decided to get some fresh air.The night sky was really beautiful and I wanted to share this with Rukia but the damned midget is fast asleep and even snoring. As I got to the courtyard I noticed that Yorouichi-san and Soi Fon talking quietly. Not even sure what I was doing, I stayed hidden and eavesdropped on their conversation.**_

"Have you told him yet Yorouichi-san?"

"Not yet, Soi Fon I don't think I can tell him."

"Why not?"

"I think he's better off not knowing."

"But he deserves the right to know who his real parents are!"

"I-I can't bring myself to tell him!"

"But what about Kisuke-san? Don't you feel sorry for him? He hasn't seen him for 19 years!"

"I know! But this is better for Kosuke…"

_**Wait, it made sense to me, his hair, the color of his skin, his zanpakuto, and his age. There's no doubt about it.**_

A/n: I bet you guys figured out who Shimada Kosuke really is huh? Hehe…Just adding some random stuff while I build up the plot. What do you guys think? It sucks huh? Give me reviews and let me know. Yey I've finally watched ep 123! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Yorouichi tells Ichigo a story…. This chapter and the next will be a side story about Yorouichi and Urahara. Read to find out:)

_**Since I have heard enough, I decided to leave, but I didn't realize that as I backed away, there was a tree root and I tripped on it. Yorouichi-san and Soi Fon found me on the ground. I am so dead.**_

"Tsk, tsk… Eavesdropping is not a very desirable trait of a Captain, Kurosaki." Said Soi Fon

"Ichigo! What the hell're you doing here!" _**Yorouichi-san grabbed hold of my robes. She looked really mad.**_

"O-ow! Yorouichi-san I can't breathe! Ughh"

"Yorouichi-san let go of Kurosaki, Allow him to explain himself." _**Said my new savior, Soi Fon. Yorouichi-san let go of my robes and I fell flat to the ground.**_

"Sorry! I wanted to get some fresh air and I kinda saw the two of you talking and I decided to stick around because you both had really serious looks on your face and I wondered what you two were talking seriously about." _**I spoke really fast since Yorouichi-san was glaring at me. She's scary when she's mad! Help me!**_

"Did you hear everything Kurosaki?" asked Soi Fon

"H-hai… But I promise I won't tell anyone about Shimada!"

"Because if you did, I swear I'd hunt you down and rip you to pieces Ichigo!" _**said Yorouichi-san, her anger subsided, well maybe just a little. **_

"Since he already knows Yorouichi-san, why don't you tell him?" said Soi Fon

"Yeah… Uhh… I'd like to know myself Yorouichi-san, I mean if you don't mind." _**I said, I was as curious as a five year old kid.**_

"Soi Fon, just make sure no one else hears us."

"Hai, Way of Binding # 75, Barrier!"

"Wish I knew how to do that, it's pretty useful." I said

"You will be taught Kidou Kurosaki, I heard you were going to start tomorrow." Said Soi Fon

"Really? Who's gonna teach me?"

"Ichigo, do you still want to know my story?" asked Yorouichi-san

"Yes of course, I'm listening!"

"Well if it wasn't obvious yet, Kisuke and I have been a couple for decades now. We grew up together. Only Isshin, Kyouraku, Juushiro, and Byakuya knew about us. 21 years ago, I got pregnant. The Shihouin Clan found out about it and was really against it. As one of the four noble families of Soul Society, they did not approve of Kisuke since he came from Ryukongai. My pregnancy was kept a secret from the entire Soul Society because it would cause a scandal. I left the Shihouin mansion and Kisuke and I lived in the mountains to raise our child. But we still continued our jobs as Captains. A maid from the Shihouin clan found us, this maid, Takiko, has been a servant of mine since childhood so I had full confidence in her, I trusted her completely. She visited us often and even offered to take care of our baby, Kosuke, while we were at headquarters.

A couple of days after Kosuke had turned one year old; Isshin came to our house and was in a state of panic. Kisuke has been exiled because of his experiments in gigais. No one but Isshin and I knew about Kisuke's experiments. Someone found out and leaked it to the higher authorities. I was really worried about Kisuke and decided to go to the Human world, I left Kosuke with Takiko because babies can not pass the gate to the Human World. To my relief, Kisuke wasn't harmed. We decided to permanently live in the Human world since he knows a way how to get our son, Kosuke through the gate.Your father, Isshin also came to live in the Human World because he said it would be too lonely without Kisuke and I and that is how he met your mother. I went back to Soul Society and to my shock; Takiko and Kosuke were not in the house. She had betrayed me.

Takiko gave Kosuke to the Shihouin Family. Turns out, The Shihouin clan had someone track the movements of Kisuke, they were the ones who told the authorities of Kisuke's experiments. The reason was, they wanted to get rid of Kosuke. The Shihouin clan wanted me to be engaged to someone from one of the four noble families, and if they found out I had a child, they would forfeit the engagement and the Shihouin name would be tarnished. I was really distraught; I thought my son was dead. I cut my ties with the Shihouin Clan, went to the Human World and told Kisuke what had happened. He blamed himself for what happened to Kosuke and distanced himself from me. I wasn't really blaming him; In fact I needed Kisuke more than ever. So I stayed with him in the human world and eventually our relationship returned to as it was but we still felt incomplete.

One day, Takiko had appeared before us. Kisuke wanted to kill her so badly, but I stopped him. Takiko then dropped to her knees and begged for forgiveness. She only did that to protect herself because she was threatened by the Shihouin Clan. She felt guilty of what she had done and told us that our son was not dead. He was alive. Takiko was ordered to kill Kosuke but she couldn't bring herself to do it, instead, she gave our child to a traveling peasant family. The Shihouin clan had found out about Takiko and killed her when she got back to Soul Society. We had lost the only hope of finding our son. I searched for Kosuke throughout Soul Society every single day. Kisuke couldn't do anything to help since he couldn't come to Soul Society. Years and years have passed, and still no trace of Kosuke. Kisuke and I had lost all hope. Then the whole incident with Rukia being executed happened. Kisuke had taken a liking to you because not only were you Isshin's son, and gifted at that, you reminded him that our son would be almost as old as you are now, that is why he trained you, and also why I trained you as well.

After the arrancar had been defeated, I came to Soul Society to visit Soi Fon. She told me about this new boy in her division. She told me this boy was really talented in Shunpo. Soi Fon introduced him to me and to my surprise; he was the splitting image of Kisuke when we were young, except he had skin similar to mine. He introduced himself and said his name was Shimada Kosuke, this boy was definitely our son. He also had a birthmark in the right side of his neck and I was quite sure that my son had one. I told Soi Fon all about what happened and she offered to investigate Shimada Kosuke for me. The couple who adopted Kosuke told Soi Fon how a woman came to them 19 years ago and left the child with them and said that his name was Kosuke, they then raised him like their own. They saw potential in Kosuke and had him enter the academy. He graduated soon enough and ended up with a position in the 2nd squad under Soi Fon. Then Soi Fon here had offered me to take up the 12th Division captain position, and she would have Kosuke transferred to the 12th. I wanted to be near my son even if he didn't know that I was his mother. I told Kisuke about it and he was really happy. He said I should accept the position so I could get to see him everyday, and I did accept. Kisuke said that even if he can't see him, at least one of us can and I could just tell stories about our son to him.

"Poor Urahara-san, it must be really painful for him." _**I said, if I was in his place, I'd definitely be really really sad.**_

"It may not seem like it but Kisuke was the one who suffered the most when our son was taken away." Said Yorouichi-san

"And he can't even see him." Added Soi Fon

"Well anyway! Now that you know Ichigo, I'll be expecting you to keep this to yourself, okay? But I really don't mind if you told Rukia I know she can keep a secret"

"Are you sure you still won't tell Kosuke, Yorouichi-san?" said Soi Fon

"I'm still not sure myself; sorry I have to be going. I'll see you two around" _**Yorouichi-san had left in a hurry. **_

"I have to be going as well Kurosaki, we should just leave Yorouichi-san alone for a while." Said Soi Fon as she left as well.

I was then left on my own and dwelled on the story I have just heard. Urahara san was always smiling, and not once did I see him looking sad. I never knew that behind all that, he was suffering deeply. If only I could do something to help. I owe Urahara-san and Yorouichi-san a lot.

(The next day… 3rd Division Headquarters)

"A-ano… Taichou?" said Kanako as she was poking me. I couldn't stop thinking about about Urahara-san and it took me hours before I could fall asleep.

"H-huh?"

"Taichou, you're going to be late for your meeting with Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I have a meeting with Toushiro? Why?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou will be teaching you the duties and responsibilities of a captain, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Taichou?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you now your schedule for today sir?" _**said this vice-captain of mine. Man she's really dedicated.**_

"Sure." _**I said still sounding really sleepy.**_

"It's already 9:45 taichou. You're meeting with Hitsugaya-taichou is at 10:00. 11:00 o clock will be your training sessions with Hinamori fuku-taichou and Kuchiki fuku-taichou."

"Training with Rukia and Momo? What for?"

"Kidou sir. The commander wants you to learn Kidou and the ways of binding."

"I'm going to learn Kidou? Neat…" _**and with Rukia too. Yey!**_

"At 2:00 o clock, you will be meeting with the members of the 3rd division sir."

"Uh-huh. Is that it?"

"No sir! After that will be History lessons with Ise fuku taichou sir."

"Ise… you mean Nanao-san? What for?"

"As a captain you need to learn the history of Soul Society."

"That sucks…" _**I feel like I'm a student, not a captain.**_

"And sir after that, you will be meeting…"

"There's more?!" _**I did not sign on for this. SIGH!**_

(Kidou lessons with Rukia and Momo)

"You're late you idiot!" shouted Rukia

"And a good morning to you too my dear Rukia!"

"Kurosaki-taichou what took you so long?" asked Momo

"Toushiro and I had a little heart to heart!" _**(I kept asking questions about him and momo. Hehe, but still! I couldn't stop thinking about Urahara-san) **_

"Really?" asked Momo

"Kurosaki-taichou!" said a voice and the door opened and I saw a tall blond haired male shinigami. I think this guy is someone from my division.

"You are…?"

"I'm Douji Tamaki sir! Your 3rd seat! We have received a message from the first division. The commander requests your presence immediately sir. And Kuchiki fuku-taichou as well." Said this guy Tamaki.

"What does that old man want now?"

"Ichigo, I never knew your 3rd seat was this… hunk" Did Rukia just say the word, Hunk?!

"Tamaki, the youngest in the noble Douji clan?" asked Momo

"Hai! I have just been assigned to the 3rd division ma'am!" _**said Tamaki. I'd have to admit, this guy is… errr… don't mean to sound gay but he is handsome. **_

"He's really dreamy…" _**said Momo looking intently at Tamaki**_

"Yeah! I think I'll be hanging out here often, Ichigo." Said Rukia

"Hmph! Douji you're dismissed! Let's go Rukia!!!" _**I said as I dragged Rukia out and we headed towards the 1**__**st**__** division.**_

"You jealous Ichigow?" said Rukia, sounding like chappy…

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I ain't."

"Yes you are!"

"Not"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"EHEM!"

"S-sorry about that commander!" said Rukia

"I still have a lot to do Kurosaki, Kuchiki so I'll get straight to the point. I want the two of you to head to the Human World and investigate something. Hollows have not been appearing in Karakura for sometime now. It's good news for the plusses there but, something isn't quite right. You will be the one to lead this investigation Kurosaki and you may choose anyone from the gotei 13 to assist you. Oh and Abarai-taichou will be assisting you as well."

_**Who to pick… who to pick… Hmmm…. Oh I know!!! We're going to the Human world so that means…**_ "I'd like to request Shimada Kosuke of the 12th squad, commander"

a/n: What does Ichigo plan on doing? Hmm I don't know yet myself.. Haha… about the OC I introduced, Douji Tamaki, he's a combination of my two fave blond anime characters, Konzen Douji (Genjo Sanzo of Saiyuki) and Tamaki Suou (Ouran High) harhar…. Reviews, pwease? I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers who have been reviewing since the first chapter! You guys inspire me to continue this fic! Thanks! )


	11. Chapter 11

(3rd division headquarters, Captain's office)

"Ayame, you're coming with me to the human world."

"Demo, taichou who will handle things here if you and the vice-captain are both away?" _**asked my 3**__**rd**__** seat, Douji Tamaki**_

"A-ano taichou… I've never been to the Human World… and you called me by my first name…" _**said Kanako Ayame shyly, while blushing slightly.**_

"So? This will serve as, like a sort of experience on your part" _**I said, as a matter-of-factly.**_

"But what about things here in the squad taichou?"

"The 3rd seat will handle things here of course!Ne Tamaki-kun?" _**I have this habit of calling people I just met with their first names… **_

"Hai Taichou! I'll do my best!"

"You'd better! Coz I'll kick your ass if you don't!" _**I said, and Tamaki gulped and looked quite scared.**_

"Hey, I'm just kidding Tamaki, I don't expect you to do well since you just graduated from the academy, and I think I'm in no position to ask you to do things perfectly since I myself, am a newbie." _**I've just become a captain 2 days ago after all.**_

"Sir, do you really want me to come with you on this mission?" asked Ayame

"Yeah. You are my vice-captain after all; I'd like to get to know you more since we will be working together. And you seem like a really nice person Ayame-chan." _**As I said that, Ayame blushed from head to toe! If that's possible. This girl blushes a LOT.**_

"Taichou, I'd better get ready first, excuse me." _**Said Ayame as she left hurriedly trying to hide her rather obvious blush.**_

"Oh Tamaki I almost forgot! Can you head to the 12th division headquarters for me? And inform Kosuke we'll be leaving in an hour."

"Kosuke, you mean Shimada fuku taichou?"

"Uh-huh. He will be coming with us in this mission."

"Oh! Sir, he happens to be a very good friend of mine! We were classmates in the academy!"

"Oh really? That guy is really… err… interesting, I'd have to say. That's why I requested for him to be in this mission." _**Who would not be interested in the long lost son of your master who, as I have heard, is very talented in Shunpo?**_

"You must have heard about his talent in shunpo sir! One of our instructors even said before that he may become the next Shihouin Yorouichi."_** Yorouichi-san's blood runs through him after all…**_

"I'd like to see him do that…"

"And also… He likes inventing stuff, and some of them are very excellent creations! Before he became a vice-captain of the 12th, he used to sell his creations to them. In exchange for money of course…" _**Like father like son, and he's even a business oriented person! Just like Kisuke-san!**_

"He's like his father…"

"Huh sir did you say something?"

"Oh uh… nothing!" Anyway you'd better go, Tamaki-kun." _**That was close!**_

"Hai, Taichou!" _**Tamaki then left and I started to prepare my stuff for the mission. The only stuff I have here in Soul Society consisted of: a new cellphone from the 12**__**th**__** squad, all captains and vice-captains have one of course, and a chappy the rabbit stuffed doll Rukia gave to me as a gift when we became a couple. As if I'd bring that thing with me! The Human World, I must admit that I miss it. I miss my family… I wish I could visit them during the course of this mission. Sigh…**_

(After an hour…)

"That damned Ichigo! He's late again! Arghh!"

"Yeah, what is it with Ichigo, he's always so friggin' late." Said Renji

"Oh hey there he is! Kurosaki-taichou!" _**Shimada Kosuke called me as I approached the group while happily waving his hands.**_

"Ichigo you…"

"Why am I late? Sorry… Ran into that darn Kenpachi! So you guys ready?"

"H-hai…" said Ayame

"I'm ready…" said Renji

"I'll open the gate then."_** Rukia had then begun chanting and the gate soon opened. **_

"I am soooo excited! This is my first time in the Human World!" _**said a very excited Kosuke**_

"If we have time I'll show you around Karakura! Shimada-chan!" _**said Rukia, as if she could tour Shimada around Karakura without getting lost herself.**_

"Hey guys wait, I have no idea what we are supposed to do first."

"And you call yourself a captain, Ichigo?" said Renji

"Hey I'm just new here!"

"A-ano taichou, we have to go to the last place where a hollow attacked." Said Ayame

"And ask the plusses around there some questions." Said Rukia

"According to this information from the 12th squad, the last hollow attack is 2 kilometers north of here." _**Said Kosuke while looking at the info on his shinigami cellphone.**_

"Let's go then." _**We soon arrived at the place and saw a plus, an old woman.**_

"Are you shinigami? Did you come to take me to heaven?" asked the old woman

"Yes we are. We want to ask you some questions first. Were you around this area about 2 weeks ago when a hollow attacked?" asked Rukia

"Yes I was. The hollow was after me. It was about to devour me when this weird looking gate appeared and sucked the hollow inside it."

"A gate? Could it be the gate of hell?" asked Renji

"Or the gate to Hueco Mundo?" I asked

"Ano taichou! This old lady doesn't have much time. The chain is almost gone, she may turn into a hollow if we don't perform the burial now." Said Ayame

"Kurosaki-taichou! Can I do the soul burial please? Pretty please?! I haven't done it before!" _**said Kosuke with puppy dog eyes. Who could say no?**_

"Alright then. Do it quick." _**Kosuke took his zanpakuto out and performed a soul burial.**_

"Ichigo hey look at this!" said Renji as he held out a small reddish stone that was lying on the ground.

"This stone is kinda odd. Like a meteorite or something…"

"It is odd looking. Should we have the 12th division inspect it?" asked Rukia

"It doesn't seem like it came from around the area anyway so we might as well." I said

"Taichou, let me do it. I'll take it to the 12th division. It won't take long so uhmmm… wait here.. Is that okay taichou?" asked Ayame

"Ok then, be careful." _**And she blushed again, as she opened the gate and left.**_

"K-kurosaki-kun?!!" _**I heard a familiar voice call me and I saw it was Inoue and she was carrying shopping bags with her.**_

"What are you doing here Inoue?"

"I live around this area Kurosaki-kun." _**Oops, I forgot… **_"Oh you're with Rukia-san and Renji-san and…?"

"This is Shimada Kosuke, vice-captain of the 12th squad. Kosuke this is a friend of mine, and Rukia's as well, Inoue Orihime." _**Kosuke then seemed like a different person, he went towards Inoue and took her hand and kissed it.**_

"It must have been destiny that led us to meet my dear lady. I am Shimada Kosuke and it is indeed an honor to be near you're lovely presence." _**I couldn't believe it! Kosuke switched from hyper-childish boy to lady killer in an instant! Now that's something he did not get from his dad! I think… **_

"Uh it's nice to meet you Shimada-san… Hehe…" _**Inoue, even though she has a boyfriend, blushed at Shimada's words.**_

"Err… Shimada cut it out she's already with someone." _**Was the only thing I managed to say. I was still a bit dumbfounded. **_

"Oh that sucks… But if you are interested, oh fair maiden, I happen to be a very talented lover. Here's my number, give me a call sometime."_** Just then, I felt a familiar reiatsu and soon after I saw an arrow headed straight for Shimada's head, and he caught it. What the…? He caught Ishida's freakin' arrow? WOW! **_

"Uryuu stop! He's with Kurosaki-kun." Said Inoue

"Don't touch her." Said Ishida

"I told you to cut it out Kosuke…" I said

"Oi Kosuke-chan apologize!" said Rukia

"Hai hai… I am soooo sorry!!!! I won't do it again! I promise!" _**Kosuke had then returned to his usual childish self…**_

"Hey Kosuke, you don't mean you're the guy Isane told me about?" asked Renji

"Huh?!" Rukia and I responded at the same time.

"Yeah! Isane and I used to… well you know. Heehee…" said Kosuke. Kotetsu Isane, vice-captain of the 4th squad.

"Isane told me about this really great lover she once had. But I never would have thought that this guy was younger!" said Renji

"Kurosaki-taichou!" _**Ayame had returned, that was quite fast!**_

"K-kurosaki-taichou?!!" _**said a very surprised Inoue and Ishida in unison.**_

"I'll tell you guys later. What is it, Ayame?"

"The 12th squad needs more time to investigate the stone sir! They will just contact us if they have the results!"

"I see."

"Ichigo what should we do? For the meantime?"

"We should use gigais for a while. I mean since its Ayame and Kosuke's first time here why don't we let them enjoy what the human world has to offer?"

"Hey that's a great idea Ichigo!"

"We should head to Urahara-san's first. For the gigais I mean.."

Next chapter: Kisuke meets Kosuke, What will happen?!!!

a/n: another lousy chapter, sorry bout that, reviews please?!


	12. Chapter 12

(Urahara's store)

_**I felt a pang of excitement as we got to Kisuke-san's store. Kisuke-san is my Master and I would be very glad to see him truly happy. Outside the store we saw Jinta and Ururu cleaning. **_

"Oh! Ohayoo!!! Welcome to Urahara's store!"

"If it isn't the orange head and the freeloader-san with company!" said that brat, Jinta.

"Shut it kid. Where's Kisuke-san?" I asked

"Inside, still sleeping." Said Jinta

"Should I wake him up for you, Kurosaki-san?" asked Ururu.

"Yes please."

"Hai! Right away!"

"Kurosaki-kun?" _**Inoue said, Oh I forgot! I owe them an explanation.**_

"Inoue, Ishida, I've become a captain."

"That's why you left?" asked Ishida

"But what about your family, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well…"

"Kurosaki-san! What brings you here to my humble sto..." _**Kisuke-san had stopped talking when he laid his eyes on Kosuke. He can tell he's his son.**_

"Urahara! We need gigais!" said Rukia, suddenly.

"Oh! Uhh…" _**He probably still couldn't believe it. **_

"Urahara-san, these guys need gigais too." _**Said Renji, referring to Ayame and Kosuke.**_

"E-excuse me for not introducing myself sir! I am Kanako Ayame! Vice-captain of the 3rd division! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And I am Shimada Kosuke sir! Vice-captain of the 12th squad! _**Kosuke held out his hand to Kisuke-san and he shook it. I noticed a smile, a real one, had appeared on Kisuke-san's face. He looked as if he was about to cry tears of joy.**_

"Minna-sama, please come inside and have some tea first while the manager arranges gigais for you?" said that bulky tall man, Tessai.

"A-ano Urahara-san? Will you please let go of my hand?" said Kosuke.

"Oh uhhh… Sorry about that Shimada-san. E-excuse me I have go."_** Said Kisuke-san as he left in a hurry, a little embarrassed at what had just happened. I decided to follow Kisuke-san up the storehouse upstairs while the others were having tea in the living room with Tessai-san. **_

"Kisuke-san…"

"Yorouichi told me about your promotion Ichigo. I know you'll make a very good captain."

"About Kosuke-kun…"

"Ichigo… Thank you…"

(Urahara's store, living room)

"Wow! So this is what it feels like to be in a gigai!" _**said Kosuke trying out his gigai and jumping up and down. Kisuke-san watched Kosuke with amusement.**_

"It has a weird feel to it." _**Said Ayame who was also a first time user of a gigai.**_

"At first you'd feel really awkward in it, but after a couple of hours you'll get used to it, Kanako." Said Renji

"H-hai, Abarai-taichou."

"Freeloader-san has become a taichou! Sugoi!" said Ururu

"Yeah, it really is amazing that the freeloader became a captain!" said Jinta

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

"ANYWAY, guys I have to go. I need my body after all!" _**I said. I asked Kon to pretend to be me while I was gone because I didn't really think I'd be gone for that long! He must be dying to get out of my body. (maybe)**_

"Ichigo I'll go with you." _**Said Rukia as she stood up.**_ "Oi Renji take care of things here while Ichigo and I are away."

"Teme Rukia! I'm supposed to be the one to give orders around here! I'm in charge of this mission you know!"

"Shut it newbie! Now let's go!" Rukia began dragging me outside

"H-hey wait! Guys! I'll be back! Ayame, contact me if anything comes up. Oh and Urahara-san, Enjoy!" _**Rukia and I left and headed towards my house. **_

"What did Kurosaki-san mean by that, Kisuke-san?" asked Ururu

"Oh! Nothing! Everyone, are your gigais ok? Or should I make adjustments?"

"This gigai has been made perfectly Urahara-san! You really are a genius!" said Kosuke

"I'm not that good Shimada-san so please don't flatter me…"

"What are you talking about? You're a legend in the 12th squad, Urahara-san! I don't know the real reason why you were exiled but all of your creations are flawless!"

"T-thank you, Shimada-san" said Urahara as he blushed at Kosuke's words.

"Hey look! Shimada made Urahara-san blush! Haha!" said Renji

"Hey you're right!" said Inoue

"Minna!!!! I've prepared food for lunch so please stay until then!" interrupted Tessai.

"We can't stay for lunch, Tessai-san, Urahara-san. Orihime and I went grocery shopping and we need to get these foods home or they might spoil." Said Ishida

"That's too bad Inoue, Tessai-san is a good cook!" said Renji

"Are you going to be freeloading off of us again?!" said Jinta

"I'll kill you, you brat!"

"We'll come by later, or tomorrow! Uryuu and I will gladly help you with your mission!"

"Yes, call us if you need help. Bye."

"Goodbye everyone! See you later!" _**said Inoue as she and Ishida left the Urahara store. **_

"It's too bad about Inoue-san, she's a hottie!" said Kosuke

"Shimada! Cut it out! It's really freaky when you suddenly change personalities like that!" said Renji

"Y-yes I agree with Abarai-taichou, it is rather frightening Shimada-kun" said Ayame

"Hehe… Sorry…"

"Freeloader-san!" called Tessai

"Would you please stop it with the "freeloader" already?"

"Can I ask a favor? We've run out of some stuff here that I need for the food. Can you be so kind as to go buy some for us? Freeloader-san?"

"Argh! Fine! Kanako, you wanna go? You wanted to see the town right?"

"H-hai Abarai-taichou! Arigato!" said Ayame as she went with Renji.

"Ururu, Jinta, back to work!" said Tessai as the only people who were left in the living room were Urahara and Kosuke. It was Tessai's plan to get rid of Renji and the others so Urahara could spend time with Kosuke. Tessai knew for a long time now about Kosuke.

"So… Shimada-san? What would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't really know my way around here so I'll probably just hang out here. Is that okay with you, Urahara-san?"

"Of course!"

"Ano, Urahara-san?"

"H-hai?"

"You're Kurosaki-taichou's master, right?"

"I guess I am, though I only taught him for 10 days."

"I'm rather curious Urahara-san. Do you mind showing me the released form of your Zanpakuto, if you don't mind that is?"

"Sure, why not? Here goes. Okiro, Benihime." Said Urahara as he drew his zanpakuto, which was hidden in his cane, and released it. Benihime, the crimson princess.

"I knew it." Said Kosuke

"Knew what, Shimada-san?"

"That you're my father."

a/n: What the…? How did Kosuke know? Read the next one to find out! Sorry for this update! I just have a lot going on right now… and there's these mental blocks I've been having. Reviews okay? Pretty please??? I'm not sure if I got it right but the literal translation of benihime is crimson or deep red princess. Don't sue me if it's wrong okay? I'm only human! Read and Review the next one, okay? I'll update in 2-3 days…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Father and Son Confrontation!

"H-huh? What are you talking about Shimada-san? Hehe…" said Urahara while slightly laughing nervously.

"You don't have to try and hide it, Urahara-san. I know that you and Yorouichi-san are my real parents." Said Kosuke

"H-how did you…?"

"When I was younger I always noticed how I looked different from my parents. It also bothered me why I had strong reiatsu when my parents don't even have an ounce of it. So, I confronted them and they told me that I was left to them by a woman and they raised me as their own. I was really curious to find out who my real parents were, so I entered the academy because there might be a possibility that my parents are shinigami."

"But how did you know that me and Yorouichi are your parents?"

"That's when I met Soi Fon taichou when I was assigned to the 2nd squad. She had been so nice to me and even though she was my captain, she treated me like a friend. She and I became really close. One time, when we were off duty, she told me an interesting fact. That when two shinigamis have a child, the zanpakutou of their child is the combination of their zanpakutos. And then, I was introduced to Yorouichi-san by Soi Fon. She and I had very similar skin color, and dark-skinned shinigami are very rare. I thought that maybe we might be related, and also because of the fact that She's a legend in shunpo and I am also skilled in that. I thought that there may be a slight possibility of us being related, so I asked Yorouichi-san if I could see the released form of her zanpakuto. But she didn't have one because she gave her zanpakuto to Soi Fon when she left Soul Society.Suzumebachi, is Soi Fon's zanpakuto. And my zanpakuto is Suzumehime. It fits perfectly, I accepted the fact that I was indeed, Shihouin Yorouichi's son."

"Why did you not tell Yorouichi that you know she's your mother?"

"I wanted to but… She must have a reason why she didn't tell me herself. I wanted to get to know her more, and as if luck was on my side, I was chosen to be the vice-captain of the 12th. I've been recommended by Soi Fon so she must know as well."

"Yorouichi she…. Always… wanted to tell you. But she was afraid that you were mad at us."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because we gave up looking for you before…"

"I don't hold that against you, Urahara-san. You and Yorouichi-san must have a very good reason for not being with your son for all these years."

"There is actually…" said Urahara as he began telling Kosuke the reason why they were separated.

"You're actually very calm about all this, Shimada-san."

"Yeah I know! Hehe. I'm actually feeling very nervous, talking to you that is. I've been a fan of your creations for years now and finding out that you're my real father is just too overwhelming..."

"So how did you find out that I was your father?"

"When I found out that Yorouichi-san is my mother, I talked to her often and asked her to tell me stories about her. And whenever she does talk about herself, your name always comes up. I then had an idea that you and Yorouichi-san must be very close to each other because you're the only guy she talks about, aside from Kurosaki-taichou that is. And when I finally met you today, I knew that you were my father. We do look alike after all! And also, because of your zanpakuto, Benihime. "

"Yeah… when you were born, Yorouichi was always complaining about how much you look like me and not even a bit of her looks were passed on to you. Hehe.."

"But I do possess her skills in Shunpo!"

"You're right about that, Shimada-san…. I'm very thankful to Ichigo, for bringing you here."

"Yeah me too. Uhmm?"

"What is it Shimada-san?"

"Can I call you o-otousan?" said a slightly embarrassed Kosuke

"Oh! Uhh… Of course. I'd be really glad if you called me that."

"And also, please call me Kosuke, otousan."

"Kosuke, thank you, for understanding." Said Urahara as he pulled Kosuke into a tight hug.

(Near Ichigo's house)

"O-oi Rukia matte!"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Don't you think it'd be weird if you suddenly show up in my house?"

"Oh right! I forgot. We just left without saying anything to them. Should we just climb up your window?"

"Yeah, I hope Kon is in my room." I said and Rukia and I jumped and entered my room through the window. Kon was in fact inside and he looked like he just took a bath and he was naked. Oh shit!

"Nee-san I'm so happy you're back!!!!" said Kon as he ran towards Rukia wanting to hug her. NAKED!

(SMACK)

"Kon! Get friggin' dressed you idiot!"

"Teme Ichigo! That hurt! Oh! I forgot I was naked! Haha!"

"Kon you… I'll kill you!!!!"

"Waaa! Help me nee-san!" _**I caught up with him and took him out of my body. And then my body fell unto… Rukia.**_

"Shit!!!!" _**I cursed and I hurriedly went back to my body, stood up and wrapped a towel on me. **_

"Bwahahahaha!!! I've seen Ichigo naked! HAHAHAHA!!!" _**said Rukia, that damned midget.**_

"R-rukia! Quit it!!!" I _**said, blushing extremely!!!**_

"Aww… you poor boy… You're blushing! Hahaha!"

"I am not!!!!" _**I thought she'd get mad at what just happened but instead, she's teasing me!!!!**_

"Ichigo, you should not be embarrassed that I have seen you're virgin body… Heehee…" 

_**Damn this midget… **_ "Who said I was still a virgin?"

"What?"

"I've had sex before! With tons of girls you know…" _**I'm lying of course; I just wanted to get back at her. **_

"WHAT???!!!! ICHIGO YOU STUPID PERVERTED JERK!!!" (SMACK)

"OWW! Hey I was kidding! No need to get so violent! I just want to get back at you for teasing me!"

"Hmph!!!"

"Sorry… Err and you're right about me being a virgin." _**So what if I was an 18 year old virgin? But I do sometimes dream of Rukia and me doing… well you know…**_

"Of course I'm right! Who in their right mind would sleep with you?"

"Uhmmm… you?"

"You mean like… now?"

"O-of course not! W-when you're ready…"

"Oh! Uhh… okay…" _**said Rukia.**_ _**Man! This turned into a very awkward conversation. **_

"I… errr… I'll wait for you Rukia. No matter how long it would take for you to be truly ready."

"Ichigo…" _**said Rukia as she went towards me and hugged me. Then my towel fell off.**_

"Err… Oopss?" (SMACK)

a/n:sorry about this short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer and hopefully, I'll get back to the plot! Sorry bout this little Kisuke/Kosuke and Ichigo/Rukia interlude but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks! Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

_**I was rummaging through my stuff in my room, and bring some things with me when I go back to Soul Society while Rukia sat on my bed looking very deep in thought.**_

"Rukia, what is it? Still thinking of my hot, naked physique?"

"You wish! I was just… well… Don't you want to see Yuzu and Karin before we leave?"

"I do but… Oh wait I forgot about Kon!" _**I said as I hurriedly took Kon (pill) who I left at a table and put him back to his stuffed toy body. **_

"Ichigo damn you! Took you ages to put me in my body!"

"Sorry, Are Karin and Yuzu downstairs Kon?"

"Yeah they're having breakfast, I think." (Knock Knock) _**Shoot!**_

"Ichi-nii, I heard noises coming from your room, are you okay?" _**asked Yuzu who was behind the door. **_

"Yes! I'm fine Yuzu its nothing." _**I said while I motioned to Rukia and Kon to keep quiet.**_

"Ok then! Breakfast is ready Ichi-nii!"

"Be right there!"

"Ichigo…" _**said Rukia when we heard Yuzu going downstairs.**_ "I know you miss your sisters. You should go."

"How about you? Oi Kon, what excuse did you come up with for Rukia when we left?"

"Nee-san called me on your cellphone and told me about everything! She came up with an excuse and that's what I told your family."

"And what excuse was that? You didn't tell them that we broke up or something?"

"Course not. Nee-san told me to tell your family that she went back to her grandmother's place and might stay there for awhile."

"The grandmother story again huh?"

"I couldn't think of anything else that time!" said Rukia

"Why don't you come down with me as well Rukia? I know you've become really close with my sisters and maybe they'd like to see you."

"I can? You sure?"

"Yeah we'll just tell them you just came to visit and you'll be going back to your grandmother's soon."

"Ok then! I sure missed Yuzu's cooking! Let's go!! Kon stay here!"

"But nee-san I want to go with you!!! WAA!" _**and I slammed the door on his face.**_

(kitchen, ichigo's house)

"Huh? Rukia-nee!!!! You're back!" said Yuzu

"When did you arrive? We sure didn't notice you coming in." _**said Karin in a rather cold tone**_

"Oh! Well I used the back door Karin-chan! And I arrived like uhh 10 minutes ago!"

"OH! Welcome back Rukia-nee! We sure missed you! Right, Karin-chan?"

"Hmph." _**Was Karin's reply. Something is wrong with her. She liked Rukia so why was she acting cold towards her now?**_

"Sit down you two! I just served breakfast! Enjoy!" said Yuzu

"Where's dad?" _**I asked. And as if the old man heard me call me, he appeared out of nowhere.**_

"Good Morning Ichigo!!!! And you too Rukia-chan!!! Welcome back!!!!"

"You're too loud old man." _**I wanted to talk to dad about things that he's hidden from me.**_

"Rukia-chan! Go ahead and eat! You must be tired!"

"By the way Rukia-nee, are you going back to your grandmother?"

"Yes… I just came to visit Ichigo and you guys since I've been gone too long."

"And I'm sure you missed Ichi-nii! That's soo sweet!!! You traveled so far just to visit Ichi-nii!!!"

"Long distance relationships don't work but you sure are fighting for your love! Dad is soo touched!!! Masaki! Our son has fallen deeply and truly in love indeed!!" _**exclaimed Dad as he talked to the huge poster of mom.**_

"Quit it old man. Hey I need to talk to you."

"What about?" _**asked Dad. As if he wasn't in constant contact with Yorouichi-san and Kisuke-san!**_

"Just come with me!" _**I said as I dragged Dad outside the house and into the clinic, which was currently closed. **_

"So, you knew all along didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't seem to be mad at me Ichigo."

"Why should I be? I am pissed but things won't change if I did get mad at you. I just want you to explain things."

"The reason I never told you I was a shinigami was because I didn't want you to become one. I knew you possessed strong reiatsu and if driven by a very strong rage, you might end up destroying yourself. I did everything I could for you not to turn into a shinigami but then Rukia came and made you a substitute. I wanted to prevent you from being a permanent shinigami but when I saw you with Rukia-chan… I can tell how important she is to you and how you're important to her as well. You and Rukia are like, a katana and it's sheath. She protects you from yourself. And that's when I realized, I can let you be a shinigami since Rukia is with you. But I wanted you to grow stronger with someone to guide you efficiently that's why I asked Kisuke and Yorouichi to train you."

"Dad, that Katana and sheath symbolism is too damn deep."

"Hey! I can be deep when I want to be!"

"Did Yorouichi-san tell you?"

"That you've become a captain? No. Yorouichi told Kisuke and Kisuke told me. It's only fitting that you be a captain! But Ichigo can I ask something from you, as your father?"

"What is it?"

"Please come visit us whenever you have time."

"Of course!"

"And also…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you take Karin and Yuzu out today? Here I have free tickets to the amusement park! I'm sure they'd like to go with their real brother. Not that Kon."

"Well, I may receive a call from my vice-captain anytime now…"

"Ichigo…" _**Dad had this pleading look in his eyes…**_

"Oh well what the heck?"

(Urahara's store)

"My my… I lost again!"

"Uh-huh! And that's 10 times in a row otousan!"

"You just got lucky! I bet I could win the next game!" said Urahara. He was playing chess with his son, Kosuke.

"Can I ask something?"

"What is it Kosuke?"

"Don't you miss Yorouichi-san? I mean okaasan?"

"Oh! Of course I do. But she always comes here whenever she has time and that's good enough for me. Ah-ha! Checkmate!"

"Checkmate. Don't you wish the two of you could be a normal couple? It must be really hard for you otousan. You were exiled from the place you were born, your child was taken from you, and you don't get to be with the woman you love on a regular basis."

"It has been tough, but even if I wasn't able to see Yorouichi regularly, I know she's out there somewhere thinking of me and that's what keeps me going."

"You and okaasan must have a very strong bond. I'm envious. I wish I was with someone I really have a strong bond with. Just like you and okaasan."

"Kosuke, I'm sure someday you'll find the person you'd want to love for the rest of your life. You're still young after all. And you're a good person. No woman in their right mind would not fall for your charms after all."

"Haha… I may be known as a lady-killer in Soul Society but, I am a hopeless romantic dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have someone I love, for a long time now, but I can't have her."

"Why?"

"Well because she doesn't feel the same about me. It hurts that I get to see her most of the time but I can't be with her. I tried to forget about her but I just couldn't bring myself to."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Well no…"

"Why won't you tell her, Kosuke?"

"Because I'm afraid, afraid that she would turn me down and our friendship would be ruined. And I'd rather be just her friend if that is what would happen if I did tell her."

"Kosuke, you're thinking too much. For all you know, she might feel the same towards you."

"I doubt that, she must see me as a younger brother or something."

"You'll never know until you try. You might regret it someday if you won't tell her."

"I…" (telephone rings)

"Excuse me Kosuke, I have to answer the phone." Said Urahara as he stood up and picked up the phone.

"Tell her huh? Sigh…. I wish I could tell you how I truly feel Soi Fon…"

Next chapter: Amusement Park! Yay!

a/n: oh my god kosuke is in love with soi fon! I did not see that coming! Haha. I have problems with the plot so for the time being, I might be inserting stuff like this. And I just love my oc character, Shimada Kosuke! Hihi! Again sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I just had too much coffee. Reviews please! )


	15. Chapter 15

"The amusement park really? I wanna go Onii-chan!" said a very excited Yuzu

"You better get ready then we'll leave in hmmm maybe 30 mins."

"How about dad, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin

"He said he won't go since no one would look after the clinic! But he did lend me his car keys." _**I got my driver's license just recently before Rukia and I went to Soul Society. **_

"I'll get ready! Yey!" _**said Yuzu as she hurriedly went to her room to change.**_

"Karin-chan, you should get ready too!" said Rukia

"Ichi-nii, is she coming with us?" asked Karin referring to Rukia.

"Of course she is." _**Karin seems to hate Rukia now. I wonder why?**_

"I don't think I'll be able to enjoy with her around, but what the hell I might as well go."

"Oi Karin watch your language!" _**I said as she quickly headed upstairs.**_

"Is she mad at me? What did I do?" asked Rukia

"I don't know. I'll ask her later. We better get ready too."

(Somewhere in Karakura)

"A-ano… Abarai-taichou…"

"I told you to call me Renji when we're not working, Ayame-chan."

"H-hai… Renji-san?"

"Yes?"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"What are you talking about of course we're not!" said Renji trying to deny the fact that they were indeed lost.

"But we already passed here three times Renji-san."

"Sigh… Yeah I know sorry. I thought I knew my way around."

"Should we ask around for directions?"

"Well… Let's just call Ichigo." Said Renji as he picked up his phone and began dialing Ichigo's number.

"Hey it's me! Can you pick us up? Your vice-captain and I sorta got lost. Hey it wasn't my fault! It's not like I'm very familiar with this place! I'll just send off my reaitsu so you'd be able to detect where we are. Not you I mean Rukia! Uh-huh… Ok thanks. Bye."

"What did Kurosaki-taichou say Renji-san?" asked Ayame

"They're on their way somewhere so they'll just pick us up and drop us at Urahara-san's"

"Oh I see… Ano Renji-san do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Kuchiki-san seems to be really close to Kurosaki-taichou and you seem to be close to both of them as well."

"Yeah… Rukia and I are childhood friends and Ichigo is… Well he's become a good friend of mine."

"Ohh… Well what I want to ask is… Is Kurosaki-taichou and Kuchiki-san together?"

"They are… It's no secret really… They're just not very public about their relationship."

"Is that okay with you? The two of them together?"

"Actually… I used to be really in love with Rukia. But I always felt she didn't feel the same. I gave up on her when Ichigo came into the picture. The way they both looked at each other, even if they were arguing, I knew that they were in love. I wasn't really okay with it when I first found out but I'm really happy for both of them. They're both important to me because they're my friends. And if being together is what both makes them happy, then as their friend I'll be happy for them."

"Wow… You're something else Renji-san. Never knew you could say something like that. Hehe… The reason I asked is because I'm in love with Kurosaki-taichou."

"Really? Since when?"

"My parents, who were shinigami, were killed by Bounto. I held a very strong grudge against the Bounto and I wanted to get revenge. When I heard that the last of the Bounto were defeated by a representative Shinigami, I vowed to myself that I'd offer my services to that person who has bought justice into my parent's death. It was just my luck that I'd been assigned to Kurosaki-taichou! When I became vice-captain, Kurosaki-taichou had been very kind to me. The more I spent time with me, the more I got to know him and maybe that's when I started to fall for him. Kurosaki-taichou, is kind, brave, and a strong man who fights for what he believes and that's what attracted me to him."

"Well I'd have to say that Ichigo does have some good qualities. But maybe you should try and forget about how you feel. Ichigo is deeply in love with Rukia and no offense but I doubt he'd fall for you, not that you aren't pretty, because you're not pretty you're beautiful and uhh… errr what was I saying?"

"Heehee… It's okay Renji-san. I think I'll follow your advice."

"It takes time… I'm sure the time will come that you'd find someone who's right for you. Like Rukia is for Ichigo."

"I'll keep on praying for a soulmate then! Thank you, Renji-san. I had fun talking to you today. I hope we can do this again sometime… I mean if its okay with you?"

"Of course! We're friends right?"

(On the way to the Amusement park)

"Ichi-nii, who were those two who you just dropped off at the Urahara store?" _**asked Yuzu. When we picked up Renji and Ayame, we dropped them off immediately at Kisuke-san's place.**_

"Oh uhh… The redhead is a friend of Rukia's and the blue haired girl is a friend of mine."

"Oh! Are they a couple?"

"Renji and Ayame? Hell no! Renji does not have the guts to ask anyone out, I assure you!" said Rukia.

"Oh! But they do look good together!"

"Are we there yet, Ichi-nii?" _**asked an impatient Karin, that was the 10**__**th**__** time she asked me that.**_

"Yeah we're here. Let's go."

"So what are we going to do first?" asked Yuzu

"Wow! Ichigo I wanna ride that log thing!" said Rukia

"Hai hai. How about you Karin?"

"Sure, as long as I won't get to sit next to her!"

"Karin-chan, what's wrong? Why are you so mad at me?" asked Rukia

"Because I don't like you!!!" shouted Karin.

"Karin stop it! What's wrong with you?! You're acting very strangely!" I said

"It's her fault Ichi-nii! I hate her!!!!" screamed Karin as she ran away from us.

"Karin! Wait! You two stay here I'll go after her!" _**I went after her but because of the huge crowd I lost sight of her. Where the hell could she be? After looking for her for what seemed like 20 minutes, I decided to head back to Yuzu and Rukia. As I was going back, I eventually found her, sitting at a bench with her face down.**_

"Karin… Why are you mad at Rukia? She hasn't done anything bad. And I thought you liked her?" _**I asked Karin calmly as I sat beside her. If I shouted at her, she might run away again. **_

"It's because of her that you won't stay with us anymore!"

"What are you talking about…?"

"I told you Ichi-nii! I know about you and Rukia being shinigami! And that Ichigo who has been with us for three weeks now, It's not you! And because she had to go back, to wherever she's from, you went with her and you didn't even say goodbye! She took away my big brother!"

"Karin… Sorry… I don't want to leave you and Yuzu but please understand…"

"Understand what?! Is Rukia more important to you than me and Yuzu and Dad?"

"You're all important to me Karin! You should know how much I love you and Yuzu! You're my baby sisters after all! I'd gladly give up my life for you both. But this… this is something that I must do. Rukia wanted me to go back home but I just can't bring myself to leave her side. Karin when you get older, you'll come to understand how I'm feeling. Someday you'll find someone, a person who you'd want to spend the rest of your life with even if you'd have to give up some things just to be with that person…"

"I…" _**she was crying now… And I did what a normal brother should do when he sees his sister cry. I hugged her really tight. **_

"Karin, I'll try to visit you and Yuzu as often as I can so please, don't blame Rukia, it's not her fault."

"Ichi-nii… Sorry…" _**said Karin as she continued to cry on me. **_

(Somewhere in the Amusement Park)

"Where have they both gone to? Maybe we should go looking for them Rukia-nee!" asked Yuzu

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh hey there they are! Ichigo!"

"Karin-chan, you okay?" asked Yuzu

"Don't worry Yuzu she's okay. Now wasn't there something you promised me you'd do, Karin?" I said

"A-ano… Rukia-nee… I'm sorry."

"No problem Karin-chan! So how about that log ride huh?"

"Sure!"

A/n: Aww,,, sweet elder brother love… Haha… sorry if I didn't get into too much detail. I'm really tired actually. I introduced a new paring! Bwahaha! That wasn't accidental I've been planning to do that a long time ago! Thanks to those who reviewed! I feel happier from getting reviews more than receiving messages from my boyfriend! Haha… Anyway, as usual, update will be in 2-3 days… Bye:D


	16. Chapter 16

"Man! I don't feel so good… Ughh…"

"You okay Rukia? You should sit down?" _**I said as I led her to an empty bench and sat her down. **_

"Yeah maybe I should… Ughh I need to puke…" _**said Rukia as she leaned on me.**_

"H-hey not on me! Hold it in! Karin Yuzu, why don't you two go ahead? You wanted to ride the roller coaster again right?"

"Are you sure Ichi-nii?" asked Karin

"Yes, be careful okay?"

"Okay… We'll see you two later." _**Said Karin as she and Yuzu lined up to ride the roller coaster. It was a rather long line.**_

"I should not have had that cheeseburger before we rode that thing…"

"I told you so! Didn't know you had motion sickness so sorry, it was my bad."

"Hey it's not your fault Ichigo! It was mine! I wanted to ride the thing in the first place!"

"Yeah but it was my fault for letting you ride it!"

"No it was my fault!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!

"My fault!"

"We always do this don't we?" asked Rukia

"Yeah, we kinda do..."

"But it was kinda fun… Arguing with you…"

"You have fun arguing with me?

"Uh-huh!!"

"I know something we could do for fun besides arguing!"

"Really? What?"

"It requires a bed though…" _**I said as I winked at her.**_

"Is sex the only thing you ever think about you stupid perverted idiot!"

"No! There are two things I always think about. The first thing I think about is you of course!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Then the second thing I always think about is sex with you.." _**Yeah that's actually true… Don't judge me I'm only human! **_

"Ichigo you!!!" _**Rukia lunged at me with her fists but I caught them of course. **_

"You must be feeling better already? Since you almost hit me."

"Hey I am feeling a little better actually… But I don't think it's because of you though…"

"What are you saying? Of course it's because of me that you're feeling better!"

"Ha you wish Ichigo!"

"Well I bet this one will make you feel better!" _**I grabbed Rukia by her waist and kissed her. And then…**_

"Youngsters these days have no self-control at all!"

"Yeah! Get a room!" _**said a couple of people passing by…**_

"I-CHI-GO!!!! I'll kill you!!!!!!" _**Shit I'm dead meat!**_

(Urahara's store)

"Hey Shimada, don't you want to look around town? We've been here for 2 days already and you haven't gone outside yet." Said Renji

"I'm actually doing really fine just staying here Renji-san!" said a beaming Kosuke

"It's quite nice outside Shimada-kun. You should see it sometime." Said Ayame

"Yeah… Well maybe I'd ask oto… I mean Urahara-san if he could show me around! Heehee…"

"I doubt Urahara-san would accompany you for free! Well anyway, any news from the 12th, Shimada?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys! I've just received a message from Shihouin-taichou and she said that she'll be coming here herself tomorrow to bring the test results of the rock."

"I see. Took long enough. Ayame-chan, maybe you should inform Ichigo?"

"Oh right! I'll just call him then!" said Ayame as she dialed Ichigo's number.

"A-ano Kurosaki-taichou? It's me A-ayame… Well you see Shihouin-taichou will be bringing the results from the rock tomorrow and we need you to be here by then. Yes sir. H-hai! Take care t-taichou!" While talking on the phone with Ichigo, there was a very obvious blush on Ayame's face and Renji, who noticed it seemed to feel rather sad.

"So, that would have to mean we have free time today until tomorrow morning right? Yey! I'm going to tell Urahara-san!" said Kosuke who seemed to notice the look on the faces of both Ayame and Renji. He stood up and went looking for Urahara.

"I-I know I told you I'd follow your advice but, hearing Kurosaki-taichou's voice like that… I…"

"Hey you don't need to explain yourself to me, Ayame-chan. I understand how you feel. It's gonna take time for you to get over him. And if ever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm offering mine for free!"

"Hehe… Thank you Renji-san… I'm glad I've become friends with you!"

"Hey no problem!" _I'll wait for you, Ayame._

(Ichigo's room)

"Hello? Ayame what is it?... I see, tell the others we'll be there tomorrow morning. I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye Ayame."

"What did Ayame say, Ichi?" _**asked Rukia**_

"Yorouichi-san will be bringing the results with at Kisuke-san's tomorrow morning."

"I see… So we'll be leaving tomorrow then…" said Rukia as she sighed.

"What's wrong Ruki?"

"Did you just call me Ruki?"

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that? You call me Ichi sometimes you know."

"I don't mind really. Hey it's kinda cute! It's like our pet names for each other! We're like a real couple!"

"Hey! We are a real couple!" _**Seriously!**_

"Oh right! Then we'll tell our friends to refer to us Ichiruki! That's sounds tooo cute!!! Eheehee…"

"I don't think I'd want us to be called Ichiruki.. It sounds kinda weird."

"You don't like it Ichigo?!!" _**said Rukia as she glared at me.**_

"Well its just that it doesn't err… sound nice to me…"

"But it sounds cute, Right Ichigo?!!"

"Y-yes ma'am! Ichiruki it is!" _**That look of hers is just too damn scary!**_

"Good!"

"So, why were you sighing earlier?"

"We're gonna leave tomorrow and I was just thinking about how I'll miss this place. And Karin and Yuzu and otousama."

"O-otousama?!!"

"Yeah… You're dad told me to call him that."

"That old man…"

"Ichi, I'd better start packing my things then…" _**said Rukia as she opened her closet, I mean MY closet and started putting manga inside her bag.**_

"Hey! Those are Karin's manga! You don't want to piss her off now that she's just started to like you again!"

"Hey I borrowed these from her you know! And she said she didn't mind. In exchange for the manga she asked a favor from me."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"That I should take good care of you! Seriously, that was an unfair deal; taking care of you is too much pain… SIGH!" _**Karin… thanks.**_

"Hey what do you mean!!! Come here you!" _**I chased Rukia all over my room and when I caught her I pushed her on my bed and began… tickling her…**_

(The next day, at Urahara's)

"Hey Ichi, was it okay to leave your house again without saying goodbye?"

"No but… I don't think I can say goodbye to Karin and Yuzu in person. Kon will just do it for us."

"Yeah you're right…"

"Oi Rukia! Wow Ichigo! You're actually on time! The sky must be falling!"

"Shut up Renji!"

"K-kurosaki taichou… Ohayoo…"

"Ah, ohayoo Ayame. Hey where's Kosuke-kun?"

"He's inside talking with Urahara-san I think…" said Ayame

"Really! Wow that's great! Oww! So he finally knows! Oww!" _**Rukia had just nudged me really hard on the ribs. **_

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?" _**asked Renji**_

"No, nothing! Hehe… Oh hey Kosuke-kun!"

"Hey!!!! Ichigo-san, Ohayoo!!!" _**said Kosuke in his more than usual cheerful mood.**_

"And a good morning to you too! Hehe…"

"Shimada, where's Yorouichi-san?"

"Oh, she already arrived Renjisan! She said to wait a while since she's talking with otou… Urahara-san! Heehee…"

"Oh! They must have missed each other so much! Haha." _**Said Renji**_

"How does Shihouin-taichou know Urahara-san?" _**asked Ayame**_

"They're lovers!"

"Renji, Hush!!!" _**said Rukia and I in unison.**_

"R-really? I didn't know!"

"Ayame, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"H-hai! Kurosaki-taichou!"

"Hey guys! How've you been?" _**said Yorouichi as she went outside with Kisuke-san to meet with us.**_

"Yorouichi-san! So, how did the tests go?"

"Well, we had trouble figuring out where this piece of rock was from. It didn't match with anything that belonged to the real world and Soul Society. We did find out that this rock is very strong. We tried using different ways of trying to destroy it but it didn't work." Explained Yorouichi-san

"Really? Did you try using a released zanpakuto to break it?" asked Rukia

"Yes, we even had Toushiro to destroy it using Bankai, but the rock was left without a single scratch. I talked with Kisuke here about my theories and he seems to agree with me."

"And that is?"

"This rock is a new type of hollow armor. This stone is composed of 20 of rocks that can be found in hell. Possibly from a new breed of hollows that were created in hell. If a menos, vasto lorde class, is to have an armor like this, it would be really hard, or maybe impossible to defeat it." Said Urahara

A/n: I kinda went back to the plot… Heehee… Hope you guys like the Ichiruki moments. I had fun writing that part! Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you'll guys will stick with my fic till the end. I made approximations and this fic may run for 25-30 chapters! But that's not final yet! Anyway hope you liked it and if you can, please review! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	17. Chapter 17

"W-what? You serious?!!"

"Yes I am, Ichigo." _**Said Kisuke-san. I looked around; everyone had very serious looks on their faces. **_

"I'm heading back to the 12th division as soon as I can to have this sample examined more thoroughly. It might have a certain weak point that we haven't discovered yet or maybe we'll be able to find more about this piece."said Yorouichi-san

"What should we do now, Kurosaki-taichou?" Ayame asked

"Well…" _**And**_ _**I said the first thing on my mind.**_ "I'm not really sure what we should be doing but all I can say is that whoever is creating this hollow armor or whatever the hell this thing is called should be stopped as soon as possible!

"My My Ichigo! Spoken like a true captain!" exclaimed Kisuke-san

"I agree!!! Heehee.." said Kosuke

"It's a little off, but nonetheless it's the most logical thing you guys should be doing!" said Yorouichi-san

"Ichigo, we should ask for back-up from Soul Society. What if a menos wearing an armor like that suddenly appears? The five of us won't be able to handle it. And it's not like Mr. Hat and Sandals here would lend us his strength without payment!" said Rukia

"Hey you're right about that Rukia. I'll inform Soul Society and ask for back-up" said Renji

"Now now, Rukia-san, why would me, a young simple and handsome man be of any use to you in fighting hollows! I'm just a merchant!"

"Oh quit it Kisuke." Said Yorouichi-san.

"Yes ma'am." _**Wow! Kisuke-san is whipped!**_

"Hehe…"_** said Kosuke. Just then all our cellphones began ringing at the same time. Is it a hollow?**_

"Ichigo! A hollow! 50 kilometers northeast of here!" said Rukia

"T-taichou! Another one 75 kilometers of here! And another one just a little south of this area!" said Ayame

"Three hollows at the same time when they've been on hiatus for three weeks!"

"This is really odd. Ichigo! Give out orders!" shouted Rukia

"Uhh okay! Renji! You and Ayame chase out the one northeast of here. Kosuke! Uhmm… Can you go alone?"

"Huh? Sure Ichigo-san I don't mind! I'll just call for back up if it's too strong for me!"

"Great! You head down south and Rukia and I will take the one located north! Head back here when it's done or inform us if you're finding any difficulty! Okay let's go!" _**Wow I'm actually giving out orders! My first mission as a captain. Yey! We all flash stepped and headed for our targets.**_

"Wait, Kosuke." Said Urahara

"Hai?"

"I'll go with you. Yorouichi can you…?"

"Hell I'm not staying here in your store! I'll go with you guys too!"

"Yey! Our first trip as a family! I'm soo excited!!!" said Kosuke

"Your dad just wants to see for himself how strong you've grown, Kosuke!"

"Yeah I am curious…"

"Heehee… Well then, Otousan, Okaasan, let's go!" said Kosuke as the three of them flash stepped as well.

(Somewhere Northeast)

"There it is!!!" said Renji

"It's really huge! Is it a menos Renji-san? Asked Ayame as she and Renji went closer towards the hollow.

"We'll It is the same size as a Menos, Adjuchas type but the reaitsu is not as strong as a Menos!"

"I'll try and attack it then! Come out, Mizumiko!" shouted Ayame as she released her zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto was a blue colored blade made of water. Ayame unleashed a water attack on the Hollow and she managed to knock it down but it was still alive.

"Need help, Ayame-chan?"

"Glad you asked, Renji-san!"

"Hehe… Wake up, Zabimaru!" Renji had released his zanpakuto and went towards the hollow and he had managed to cut both its arms.

"I don't think this hollow can be wearing that piece of armor we found." Said Ayame as she was dodging the hollow's attacks and let out a water attack knocking the hollow down again and this time Renji cut of it's remaining body parts and the hollow was defeated.

"Yeah! This one may be big but its really weak! We should get a sample of this one's mask! Oh and Armor!"

"I'm on it!" Ayame said. She un-released her zanpakuto and cut a piece from the Hollow.

"And here I was expecting to have a good fight and we managed to get a weak one!"

"Haha… It's okay Renji-san maybe the next one will be stronger." Said Ayame as she finished getting samples.

"So Ayame, you're zanpakuto is an elemental type huh? When you released it the blade is the same color as your hair."

"Yup! Maybe its destiny that my zanpakuto is a water type. We lived in a village just outside of Ryukongai and it was near the ocean. I've liked the ocean since like, forever!"

"I see… Oh hey you mean that village called Kakurezato? The population there is really small."

"Yeah… But It's really nice there. Quiet and peaceful… You should see it sometime!"

"Maybe I will…"

"You know what Renji-san?"

"Huh?"

"I've always been a really shy and timid girl and I always stutter because of nervousness when I talk to people who's intimidating or something. Like when I talk to other captains, and Kurosaki-taichou! But when I talk to you I don't get nervous at all! I can act naturally around you Renji-san!"

"Maybe you're getting over your shyness, Ayame-chan."

"You think so? Or maybe because I know in my heart that you're a really nice person, Renji-san." Said Ayame. Renji blushed from head to toe.

( Somewhere South)

"Wow this town's too cool!" said Kosuke

"Kosuke, the hollow is near…" said Yorouichi

"Yup! I can sense it!"

"I'm feeling really excited for some reason." Said Urahara. The hollow had appeared and it seemed to be flying.

"Otousan, I promise to give an excellent show for you so just sit back with Okaasan and watch! Wake up, Suzumehime!" His zanpakuto had turned deep red and at the hilt, where what seemed like crimson feathers. The feathers became sharp and multiplied and Kosuke unleashed them on the hollow. The hollow was hit and it was knocked down.

"Yey I did it! Did you see what I did, Otousan?" Kosuke seemed like an elementary kid showing his finished homework.

"Yeah you did great! Kosuke! Look out!!" Urahara had shunpoed in front of Kosuke and had blocked the hollows attack using his zanpakutous shikai. (a/n:For more details on Urahara's shikai, watch the episode where he trains Ichigo in which he first learned getsuga tenshou. Soul Society Arc)

"You sure take after your father Kosuke!" Yorouichi said.

"Is that a compliment okaa-san?"

"Of course it's not! You should not turn your back on the enemy when you're not too sure if its dead or what!" Shouted Yorouichi.

"Hai, Sorry okaa-san. I'll be more careful."

"Kosuke, why don't you finish it? And here's a tip, you see that square armor thingy on its legs? Try taking that out." Said Urahara

"Okay! Here I go!!!" Kosuke did what Urahara said and soon, the hollow was defeated.

"Hey it worked! Yey!"

"Nicely done, Kosuke! Otousan is proud of you!!! Come here you!" said Urahara as he lunged towards Kosuke and had him in a tight hug.

"Kisuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop getting fatherly advices from Isshin! You should do things on instinct! What you did seemed really Isshin-like to me!" said Yorouichi

"Is that bad?"

"No not really."

"Ne, okaa-san! Group Hug!!! Weeee!!!"

(Somewhere North)

"Ichigo, this Hollow seems really weak, let me take care of this!"

"Rukia hey wait! Let the man here do the dirty work! Just stay here and watch my awesome fighting skills."

"Airhead! I'll handle this one Ichigo! If you interfere I'll… I won't kiss you for a week!"

"Tch… Fine…" _**I never win when we argue. **_

"Come out, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia did not waste any time at all. She attacked the hollow a couple of times and it was getting weak. After about 3 hits, the hollow fell down.

"See that? Behold the power of the great and beautiful, Kuchiki Rukia! Bwahaha!" _**said Rukia as she began lauging Don Kanonji style. Apparently the hollow was still alive and Rukia didn't seem to realize that it was going to attack her.**_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" _**And the poor hollow was ripped to pieces by yours truly.**_

"Seemed like I saved your great and beautiful ass, Kuchiki Rukia."

"No kiss for a week!"

"Aww man!!!"

A/n: I know! I suck in writing the battle scenes. Sorry bout that! Oh! FYI: Ayame's zanpakuto, Mizumiko, translates to Water Maiden. And Kakurezato translates to isolated village. I just love Kosuke's childish personality! Don't you? Heehee… And about Yorouichi finding out that Kosuke knows she's his mother, I kinda skipped that part because if I did write it, it may turn out to cover an entire chapter. The three of them talked when Yorouichi arrived at Urahara's! Just wanted to clear things up! I would like to have this opportunity to thank my reviewers! Specially those who reviewed from the start: karenkate-kitty and kuchiki-zelda! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

"Shoot! We forgot to do something!"

"What is it Ichigo?" asked Rukia

"We should have taken a sample from that hollow's mask!"

"It's a little late for that. Maybe Renji and the others managed to get some_**." Said Rukia. We arrived at Kisuke-san's store and went inside the house without even knocking. The place was empty except for Tessai.**_

"Tessai-san, where is everyone?" _**I asked. He was on the living room floor and he was writing in a sort of notebook. Doing inventory, perhaps?**_

"Oh! Kurosaki-san! The manager left with Yorouichi-san and they followed Shimada-san! The others are not back yet and Jinta and Ururu are grocery shopping!" said Tessai

"I see… Rukia, you wanna grab something to eat? I'm hungry." _**I haven't eaten anything yet!**_

"You idiot! We 're in the middle of a mission and you're thinking of getting something to eat?!"

"I'll buy you a strawberry flavored ice cream?" _**She's a sucker for Ice cream, specially strawberry…**_

"Sure let's go." _**Rukia clung to my arm and led me outside the store. Unfortunately, Renji and Ayame had arrived. Aww man…**_

"Where are you two going?" asked Renji

"We were about to get something to eat but then you and Ayame showed up and I'm damn sure you'll stop us from going." I said

"I'm hungry too Ichigo. Let's just have Yorouichi-san to take this sample Ayame got from the hollow we just fought. Then maybe we can go?"

"Good job Ayame! I'm so glad you're my vice-captain!" _**Whew, it's a good thing she brought some!**_

"A-arigato Taichou!" _**said Ayame blushing slightly. She always blushes when I talk to her… I wonder why?**_

"Hey you guys!" _**Kosuke was waving at us from a distance. He was with his parents. Aww the three of them together is just so cute! Hey! Did I just say cute? What the fck is wrong with me?**_

"Kosuke-kun! Did you manage to get samples?" asked Rukia

"Hai! Here they are!" _**said Kosuke as he showed us a tiny piece of hollow armor. **_

"Nice one Kosuke! Now we have enough. Yorouichi-san can you…?"

"That is what I am here after all. Give me the samples." _**Said Yorouichi san as Ayame and Kosuke handed her the samples they managed to get.**_

"How long is it going to take Yorouichi-san?" asked Rukia

"Well… I'm not sure. But I'll come here myself when the results are finished."

"Ichigo, does that mean we get to have a break again?" asked Renji, sounding excited.

"Yeah I guess so…" _**Yes! A break! More time to spend with Rukia!**_

"We still have to be on our guard Ichigo! Hollows may show up again! So we all better stay together." Said Rukia

"I agree with Rukia-san! Stronger hollows may appear at any time!" said Ayame

"Renji! Did you ask for back up from Soul Society?" _**I asked. The five of us may not be enough if more hollows appear. I may be really strong but I am just one man after all! I can't attack all the hollows that appear in different locations at the same time!**_

"Yes. They'll be sending three more! I think they'll get here tomorrow."

"I'll be going then, I'll try to hurry the results but I make no promises! Contact me if you get similar samples okay? Well then I'll see you guys later!" _**Said Yorouichi-san as she started chanting and the gate to Soul Society opened. She looked back at Kosuke and Kisuke-san and she smiled at them. She waved at us and entered the portal. I bet she'll be missing those two. **_

"Ichigo, what about my Ice cream?" _**asked Rukia while looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Man I can't resist her when she does that!**_

"But you just said that we should all stick together?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to bring the others with us. Kosuke-kun! I promised you I'd show you around town right? Let's grab something to eat first!" _**said Rukia as he grabbed Kosuke and headed outside.**_

"Yey! I'm so excited!" _**said Kosuke as he let himself be dragged by Rukia. Renji and Ayame soon followed the two. Only Urahara-san and I were left.**_

"Kisuke-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… think I'm doing fine?"

"Huh?"

"As a captain I mean…"

"Well you're not doing great but you're doing fine! Don't worry about it too much Ichigo. This is just your first mission, even if you would make mistakes, no one would blame you."

"You think so? Well I guess you're right…" _**I just wanted to ask someone's opinion on how I'm doing as a captain. **_

"Of course I'm right! Now then, Rukia-chan and the others are waiting for you! Now go and have fun in the meantime!" _**said Kisuke-san as he pushed me outside. **_

"Oh and take care of Kosuke for me Ichigo!" _**added Kisuke-san as I bowed to him and left.**_

(In a fast food restaurant somewhere in Karakura)

"Wow this food is great Rukia-chan! Wee!" _**exclaimed Kosuke as he happily ate his burger like a little kid. Everyone got into their gigais to blend in the real world.**_

"Kosuke-kun, your meal even comes with a free toy!" _**said Rukia as she handed Kosuke the toy. It was an action figure of some sort.**_

"Oh wow! A toy from the human world! I'll show this to Tamaki when I get back!"

"That's right, you and Tamaki are good friends." I said

"Uh-huh! Tama-chan and I grew up together! We also entered the academy at the same time but I graduated earlier."

"Who's this Tamaki, Ichigo?" asked Renji

"My 3rd seat. He's the one handling things at the division while Ayame and I are here."

"I wish Tamaki-kun could have been here…" said Rukia while sighing.

"Haha… Tama-chan always had that effect on girls. But he's actually really shy when it comes to girls, despite his good looks." _**Said Kosuke. I have to admit, than I feel like the ugliest person in the world when I'm next to Tamaki. **_

"Really? I thought that he's like, the playboy type." Said Ayame

"But what bothers me the most is, how Kosuke here acts child like but then suddenly changes when he sees a beautiful woman." Said Renji

"Yeah it really freaks me out when Kosuke-kun transforms like that!" added ayame

"Hehe… Sorry bout that. I'll try to control it…" _**said Kosuke. Just then, Renji's cellphone starts ringing.**_

"What is it?" I asked

"A message from Soul Society. The reinforcements have arrived."

"So where are they?" _**asked Rukia. Four people had entered the restaurant. These people turned out to be our back up. But who's the other one? She looks familiar. **_

"Ow! You stepped on me!"

"Sorry Hitsugaya! I'm just not used to being inside a gigai!"

"Just be more careful Soi Fon!"

"Oh there they are Taichou! Hey guys!" _**said Rangiku-san as she, Toushiro and Soi Fon-san walked towards our table.**_

"So you guys are our back up?" I asked

"Yes we are!" said Rangiku-san

"Who's that other girl with you? She looks familiar." I said. Then Rukia and the others who seemed to know who this girl was stood up from their seats and bowed to the girl.

"Hey wait, you're the princess." I finally realized who she was.

"Yes I am. Tokugawa Kaori. It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

A/n: What the hell is the princess doing in the real world? I don't know myself. Haha. Sorry if again, this chapter sucked. But I hope you guys will find it in your heart to review this chapter of mine. Oh and also please check out my new fic. It's a Kisuke/Yorouichi fic. The title is "A story of Destiny". Try reading that one too and sorry for the cheesy title. Thanks so much:D


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: Italics that are not in bold are the other character's thoughts. Gomen ne – sorry. I'll be using English for the kidou instead of Hado-destructive art and Bakudo-binding art. Enjoy!

"Uhh… What are you doing here in the real world?" _**I asked and suddenly, Rukia's fist collided with the back of my head.**_

"Ichigo! Show some respect!" _**Rukia whispered to me. The princess was eyeing me from head to toe. Man she gives me the creeps! But she's kinda pretty. Uh-oh Rukia will kill me if she heard me say that! She was wearing clothes from the real world. Is she in a gigai? She was wearing a red tube top, a white miniskirt and high heels. The way she's dressed, you'd think she's a… err…. Prostitute?**_

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama." _**I said as I stood up from my seat and bowed to her. She walked towards me and smiled.**_

"Don't worry about it, Kurosaki Ichigo. And as for your question, I heard Hitsugaya-taichou here was going to the real world to back you up and I tagged along." Said the princess

"But princess! This mission is dangerous. It's best if you stay in Seiretei." Said Renji

"I am capable of protecting myself, Abarai-taichou. And after all, Kurosaki-taichou here will protect me. Right?" _**said the princess as she looked at me and she had very intimidating eyes. I had no other choice but to say "Yes". She's the effing princess! How could I say no?**_

"I've always wanted to visit the real world, but sadly I do not know my way around. Kurosaki-taichou, how about giving me a tour?"

"Err… I don't think I can, Hime-sama. I've been put in charge of this mission and it would seem very irresponsible of me if I leave my companions." _**I said truthfully. I really don't want to be left alone with her. I can sense something strange about her.**_

"Oh well… Then I'll just tell my father, the King, to relieve you of your position as a captain." _**Did she just blackmail me? What the heck is with this princess!**_

_**Like hell I'd want to get myself fired! **_"W-wait! I… I could accompany you but I'd have to return to my team when hollows appear."

"Naturally. Now then, shall we get going?"

"Yes, princess." _**Before we got out of the restaurant I looked intently at Rukia. She had a blank look on her face. I hope she's not that mad. I'll make it up to her, I swear! The other guys had very surprised expressions. **_

"Rukia… Sorry…" _**I mumbled to her as I went with the princess to god knows where.**_

"What was that all about?" said Renji

"Gomen ne, Rukia-chan. Taichou and I couldn't stop her from coming with us." Said Matsumoto

""Huh? Oh uh… It's no problem Rangiku-san." Said Rukia. She spoke softly but it was very clear in her face that she was angry.

"Rukia, hey don't look like that! The princess may be interested in Ichigo, but there's no way Ichigo would be interested in her!" Renji said, trying to calm his childhood friend.

"Renji-san is right Rukia-san! It's very obvious that you're the one Ichigo-san loves!" said Kosuke still holding on to his action figure. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Soi Fon seated themselves with the others.

"Of course you guys are right! Ichigo is my man! I shouldn't be feeling overly jealous!" said Rukia as she stood up. "Call me if something comes up guys! I'm going for a walk."

"Oi Rukia matte! Rukia and I will meet up with you guys at Urahara-san's. See you later!" said Renji as he went after Rukia.

"I hope Rukia-san is alright."

"Don't worry about it Ayame-san. Renji-san is with her! But I am worried about Ichigo-san." Said Kosuke

"Kosuke, did you sense it too?" asked Soi Fon. Kosuke dropped his action figure on the floor in surprise and blushed slightly.

"Huh? Oh uhh… yeah I sense it too. The princess has this…errr… I don't know how to put it."

"What are you two talking about?" said Hitsugaya

"The princess, her reaitsu has this… slightly murderous intent?" said Soi Fon, a little unsure of her choice of words.

"Really? It doesn't seem that way to me." Said Rangiku

"Me too." Said Ayame and Hitsugaya at the same time.

"Well, Soi Fon-san and I must be mistaken or something, I'm not really sure myself. Hehe.." said Kosuke scratching the back of his head. His blush was now rather obvious.

"Kosuke-kun, you okay? You look a little red?" asked a worried Ayame.

"Huh? H-hai of course I'm okay! See?" said Kosuke as he stood up and jumped up and down.

"Kosuke…" Soi Fon approached Kosuke and touched his forehead. "You're a little hot, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-YES! HEHE!" Kosuke's voice was louder and he blushed even more. He couldn't move the moment Soi Fon touched him.

"I… I forgot something at Urahara-san's place, so I uhh… gotta go! See ya guys!" said Kosuke as he dashed out of the restaurant.

"Is Shimada okay?" asked Hitsugaya

"I'm going to follow him, in case he really is not feeling well." Said Soi Fon. Yorouichi had asked her a favor when they recently met in Soul Society, that is, to take care of Kosuke. Soi Fon was never one to reject favors, especially if they were from Yorouichi whomshe idolizes like an older sister. She's not going to take care of Kosuke just because Yorouichi asked her to, but because Kosuke has been like a younger brother to him. Soi Fon went after Kosuke leaving Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Ayame behind.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taichou… Since you're the one who has the highest rank among us, what do you suggest we do?" asked Ayame

"Demo taichou! Since we're already in a restaurant, why don't we eat something! I'm starving!" said Matsumoto

"Didn't you just eat before left?!!

(Outside the restaurant)

"Kosuke! Wait up!" said Soi Fon. She was talented in shunpo but Kosuke's a genius! She couldn't catch up to him. _"Why is he in such a hurry anyway? Is he really sick?" _thought Soi FonRealizing that she won't be able to catch up to him at this rate she decided to use Kidou to get his attention.

"Destructive art number 4! White lightning!" Shouted Soi Fon as a bolt of lightning almost hit Kosuke. He managed to evade it.

"That was close! Are you trying to kill me Soi Fon-san?" asked Kosuke, not mad at all that he was attacked. His blush was now gone.

"Of course not! I knew you'd evade it. Why are you in such a hurry Kosuke?"

"Well uhh… I have something to ask otousan… Hehe…" As he spoke, he was looking intently at the ground.

"Otou-san? You mean…?"

"Yeah. I kinda figured out on my own who my real parents are and I confronted my dad first. Then when okaa-san came here just recently, otousan told her." Said Kosuke. They were in Karakura central park. Only a few people were in the park since it was already nighttime. Kosuke found an empty bench and sat. Soi Fon followed.

"Yorouichi-san didn't tell me! Oh well. Maybe she knew that you would tell me anyway." Said Soi Fon. Kosuke couldn't take his eyes away from her. How he missed talking to her like this. When he was still in the 2nd division, Soi Fon had been so kind to him. Being the 3rd seat, he was always spending time with her and eventually they got to know each other, and sometimes they even spar with each other.

"Kosuke, weren't you in a hurry to see Urahara-san?" asked Soi Fon

"Oh! Hehe… Well it's not that important anyway."

"You could tell me if you like."

"Uhh…"

"Come on now Kosuke, you always used to tell me everything."

"Welll you see… there's this girl… And I sorta… errr… kinda like her." Said Kosuke. He couldn't believe that he was actually telling her this! If Soi Fon sat closer to him, she could hear his heart beating fast.

"So what does that have to do with Urahara-san?"

"I was going to ask him for advice…" _Should I tell her how I feel? Dad! I wish you could tell me what to do!" _Kosuke thought to himself.

"Oh… well would you like to hear my advice instead Kosuke?"

"S-sure…"

"You should tell her how you feel! It's the most sensible thing to do."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Well it's her loss but at least you told her. She's not the only girl out there; you could always find someone else to love."

"Really?" _But you're the only girl I'd want to love…_

"Sorry if that advice was not that good. I just don't have any experience when it comes to things like this."

"You really think I should tell her?"

"Of course! She may feel the same way about you."

"W-well then… Err… (_I can do this!)_ Soi Fon-san there's something I have to tell you." Said Kosuke. He tried his best to hide his very evident blush. He turned to face Soi Fon and was about to hold her hands when a hollow had appeared in front of them out of nowhere. They didn't even receive any messages on their cellphones.

"My cellphone's batteries are drained!" exclaimed Soi Fon as she dodged the hollows attack. The bench they had been sitting on was hit instead. "Kosuke! You okay?"

"I'm fine! My cellphone's batteries are dead too."

"Oh so that's why! Argh! Damn this one's strong! Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" said Soi Fon as she released her zanpakutou.She lunged towards the hollow and attacked it but the hollow, despite it's size, moved quickly. Soi Fon looked around, Kosuke was on the ground looking down. He didn't look like he was injured but something was bothering him. He stood up and vanished in an instant. The next thing Soi Fon saw was the hollow slashed to pieces, dead. She found Kosuke near the defeated Hollow, holding his zanpakuto with a very angry expression on his face. She had never seen him like this.

"Kosuke?" Soi Fon slowly walked towards Kosuke and tapped him on the back.

"Oh sorry about that Soi Fon-san! Hehe…" _That's what you get for interfering at a crucial moment! _Thought Kosuke as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"You were amazing back there. I didn't even see you move!"

"Hehe… That was nothing. I mean.. Err we shouldn't waste time on such a weak hollow. Heehee…"

"Hey you where asking me something earlier Kosuke, what is it?"

"Oh uhh… Soi Fon-san." Kosuke moved closer and was now wearing a serious expression on his face. "Soi Fon I… I…like…"

"You like?"

"I like!!! Cake! I like cake! Don't you?" Kosuke switched from serious mode to childish mode.

"Huh? Yeah I guess…"

"Ok then, otousan has some cake back at the store. Let's eat some!" said Kosuke as he grabbed Soi Fon and led her towards the store. She was caught by surprise but let herself be dragged anyway. It's cake after all.

_I can't tell her just yet. But I will tell her in time… for sure._

a/n: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I wasn't able to update sooner! Give me reviews… 'kay? They keep me going. Like Gatorade! (what am I saying?) Well anyway! Next update will probably be in 3 days tops. :D


	20. Chapter 20

"Err…. Where do you want to go hime-sama?" _**I asked. What was I thinking going with this princess! And that look on Rukia's face! She must be really mad at me. I hope I can get this over with quickly. **_

"Nowhere and particular…. I just want to be alone with you, Kurosaki Ichigo." _**Said the princess. She drew close and placed a hand on my chest. What the hell is she doing…?**_

"W-why do you want to be alone with me?" _**I asked nervously**_

"Well because… You're Kurosaki Ichigo, the strongest shinigami. The one who defeated the traitors and the one who saved Soul Society. Who in their right mind would not want to spend time alone with someone as interesting as you?" _**she said. She was even closer now and our bodies were almost touching. As I realized this I backed away from her and looked at her in surprise. Me? Interesting? Maybe… **_

"I uhh…." _**was the only thing I managed to say. How was I supposed to react? This princess, although I'm not sure… Seems to be making a pass at me…**_

"Oh don't be like that Kurosaki-taichou! No need to be so shy!" _**She was now walking towards me again.**_ "How can I get to know you more if you're like that?" _**She was now standing in front of me and she dared to get closer. She placed her hands on my shoulder and the next thing I knew, her lips were in mine. I couldn't think straight. It took me at least 10 seconds to realize that she was kissing and I suddenly pushed her away**_.

"W-what are you d-doing!" _**I shouted at her. Oopss, bad idea.**_

"You dare reject me, Kurosaki-taichou?" _**said the princess. The tone of her voice is far from pleasant! As I answered her I was stuttering, I was really nervous because I don't know what this princess is capable of doing.**_

"N-no… It's just that you're the princess, and I'm just a captain. I mean don't princesses usually have fiance's or something?" _**I asked, trying to sound sincere. But I'm not though…**_

"Well I do have one. But who cares about him! I want you, Kurosaki-taichou."

"I-i…" _**and it was a good thing my cellphone started ringing! I backed away from her a couple more steps and answered the call. It was Ayame on the line. **_

"What's wrong Ayame? What are you serious?! Where are Renji and the others?" Ok. I'll be right there!"

"What is it now?" asked the spoiled princess

"I need to get going, hime-sama. It seems that hollows are appearing all over town. Our cellphones don't seem to detect the presence of these hollows. Excuse me your highness!" _**I said as quickly as I could and changed to my shinigami form, and shunpoed away from her. I took my body with me and left it in a park somewhere. I made my way towards Ayame and the others and when I arrived, Ayame, Toushiro, and Rangiku-san were all fighting separate hollows.**_

"Ayame!" I said as I landed next to her as she battled a hollow.

"Kurosaki-taichou! That was fast!"

"Oi Kurosaki! Why not start helping us! These hollows may be weak but there sure are a lot of them!" _**Shouted Toushiro who was a couple of meters away from us. As I looked around the area, there were indeed a LOT of hollows. Fifty at the most. I took out Zangetsu and spinned it. (That move my Hollow side always used, I've fully mastered it when I took control of the hollow within me.) I used that move and I managed to kill a lot of hollows. The others had defeated a number but what was weird is that, no matter how many times we defeat a hollow, they don't seem to die.**_

"What the hell? Is this a new breed of hollow or what?"

"Taichou! This seems pointless; they just keep on coming back alive!" said Ayame

"I've already asked for more back up from Soul Society! They should be here any minute now!" said Rangiku san as she fought off more hollows.

"Hey you guys, why not release your zanpakuto's! Life's easier that way you know!" _**I told them as I noticed they were still using the normal form of their zanpakuto's and using Kido on the side. **_

"But we still have limiters on! Even you! If ever you'd go bankai, you'd lose a lot of reiatsu!" _**said Toushiro. I forgot about that limiter! Shinigami's can only use 20 percent of their strength when fighting in the real world. You'll have to have some sort of permission to release your full strength**_

"And If we release them now, with these much hollows, we won't be able to last very long!" added Rangiku-san

"Rangiku-san! Ask permission from Soul Society to release our limiters. Ayame, inform everyone once we have it released!" _**This giving orders stuff is beginning to sink in.**_

"Yes sir!" _**said Ayame and Rangiku-san at the same time. Rangiku-san began dialing on her cellphone as Toushiro, Ayame and I fended off a couple more hollows. Rukia, I hope you're okay…**_

(Meanwhile…)

"Oi Rukia matte!" said Renji as he went after Rukia who was running around in no particular direction.

"Argh!!! I am so mad! I've never been this angry since… That time Ichigo spilled juice on my chappy plushie!" said Rukia as she began to slow down now and eventually came into a full stop.

"But you don't need to be that mad! You just said back in the restaurant that Ichigo is your man after all!"

"Yeah I know but I can't help feeling mad! How would you feel if a princess is hitting on your boyfriend!"

"Well I wouldn't know since I don't have a boyfriend…"

"I mean if ever you have a girlfriend!"

"If I did have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be this mad since she became my girlfriend because I have complete trust in her and I know she'll never betray me. Isn't that how you feel about Ichigo?"

"I…" Rukia began pondering on Renji's words. He was in fact right. Ichigo was the type of guy who always kept his promises. She trusts him completely. And since Ichigo has told her once that he'll always be with her, she knows that he means it. So there really was no reason to be mad after all.

"Rukia, Isn't that?" Renji was pointing at something that was lying on the grass. They were in an abandoned playground near Urahara's store.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia. She hurriedly went over and kneeled down beside the body. It was empty, which only means that Ichigo's off somewhere fighting hollows.

"Wait, I can sense Ichigo's reiatsu. He's somewhere north of this area. Should we get going then, Rukia?"

"Of course! We can't let him have all the fun now, can we?" Rukia stood up and downed a soul pill. Renji did the same. Rukia ordered chappy, who was in her body, to take Ichigo's body to Urahara-san's store. Renji's soul pill followed Rukia's gigai. As they were about to flash step, someone had appeared before them.

"Ukitake-taichou! What are you doing here sir!"

"Rukia-chan! Matsumoto-fuku taichou had asked for more back up and I volunteered to come here myself since I have heard that strange hollows have been appearing."

"These hollows are strange alright! We didn't even receive any warning from our cellphones!" said Renji

"That's because Soul Society was not able to detect them from the radar."

"It must be a new breed of hollow, one that is able to hide its reiatsu."

"You are correct Rukia-chan! This is the first time that something like this has happened." Suddenly a huge hollow had appeared before them. It was as big as a menos grande.

"Is that a menos?" asked Renji as he drew his zanpakuto.

"That is!!! A menos gillian! And it's a type 5! But this one is slightly different, and its way more powerful!" exclaimed Ukitake. The menos looked like a Gillian similar to the first menos ichigo fought, but its armor and mask are different.

"Type 5?" asked Rukia and Renji in unison

"A type 5 gillian is a menos that spawns numerous hollows to aid him. These hollows that are summoned are immortal. They would only die if the Gillian is defeated. But the armor and mask on this one, is oddly different." Explained Ukitake

"Ichigo and the others may be fighting off this one's underlings. It's pointless if they do so! They should know about this!" said Rukia

"Rukia, open a communication channel for everyone to hear!" said Renji

"Okay then! Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Binding art number 77! Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air!" chanted Rukia as she opened the communication channels. Only shinigami's in the human world would be able to hear it.

"Everyone listen up! This is Kuchiki Rukia! The hollows that you are fighting are spawned from a menos Gillian type 5! They won't die unless we defeat the Gillian! We are currently facing the Gillian but it may be too strong for us and we need your help! We're here in the abandoned playground near Urahara-san's store. Hurry!" said Rukia as she stopped the spell and dropped to her knees. The spell took a lot of reiatsu since it was I high level art and since the limiters haven't been released yet.

"Rukia! Ukitake-san! I just got a message from Rangiku-san! We have permission to release our limiters!" shouted Renji "Limit Release! Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji attacked the Gillian on its legs but it had no effect whatsoever in its armor.

"This Gillian seems to be using an armor made from that piece of rock we found! It's too tough!" said Renji as he once again tried to attack but to no avail, the Gillian remained damage free.

"Abarai-kun, get out of the way! Wave become my shield, Thunder become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake released his twin zanpakuto and attacked the Gillian using a combination of a water and lightning attack. The Gillian had been hit in its chest and it fell down. After Ukitake's attack, the hollow stood up but it was evident that it had sustained damage.

"Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun! This hollow seems to be weak to elemental attacks!" said Ukitake

"Elemental attacks? Then Zabimaru is useless in this case!"

"Then let me try! Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! First dance, White Moon!" The Gillian had been enveloped in ice. "Renji! Attack it now!"

"Here goes! Hah!" Renji directed an attack towards the Gillian but before Zabimaru could reach it, the ice around it broke. Renji ended up being hit by the Gillian.

"Renji! You okay?" asked Rukia as he went towards Renji. Ukitake on the otherhand, kept the hollow busy.

"Ughh… Yeah I think I am."

"I'll try using the first dance again and hold up the Gillian and you attack it quickly okay?"

"I'll try but… Rukia look out!" a beam attack from the Gillian was about to hit Rukia but luckily, someone had appeared in front of her and parried the attack easily.

"You okay Rukia?" asked Ichigo. Just then, the others had also arrived looking very tired from all the fighting.

"Ichigo you idiot! What took you so long!" said Rukia as he gave Ichigo a smack on the head.

"Oww! Hey I just saved you! The hell's you're problem!" _**Boy am I so glad to see Rukia safe.**_

"It's because you took damn long you jerk! Hmph!"

"Now now! Cut it out you two! The menos is still alive you know!" said Ukitake

"Ukitake-taichou! Don't tell me you're the back up!" asked Rangiku-san

"Yes I am. Ichigo-kun! Go bankai!"

"H-huh? Why?"

"The Gillian's armor is very strong! Rukia's ice attack can just hold it up for a while, so we need someone who could attack fast and you can do that by going bankai!"

"Ok then. Guys! Make sure this one's pawns don't get in my way!" _**Toushiro, Rangiku-san, Ayame, Soi Fon-san, Kosuke, Renji and Ukitake-san fought off the weak hollows spawned by the Menos Gillian. **_

"Here I go! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" _**Boy! How I missed wearing my bankai clothes! It still looks too damn cool! **_"Rukia! Now!"

"First dance! White Moon!" _**The Gillian had been once again covered in ice and it froze, I shunpoed and slashed the hollow numerous times and it was finally defeated. As I landed on the ground, my bankai had suddenly disappeared and I fell to the ground feeling very weak. **_

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" _**said Rukia as she helped me stand.**_

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt very weak… Ughh…" _**The last thing I remember was Rukia shaking me and calling my name as I slipped out of consciousness. **_

(Urahara's store, the next morning)

"How's Ichigo?" asked Renji as Yamada Hanatarou came out of the room were Ichigo was. When Ichigo had collapsed, they hurriedly contacted Yamada, who was fortunately in the human world visiting his former employer when he worked at a convenience store.

"Ichigo-san will be okay. He's just lost a lot of reiatsu but I'm sure he'll be able to recover in no time!" said Yamada. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had left for Soul Society to report to the commander what has happened, with the hollow attacks and Ichigo's sudden collapse. Rukia stayed by Ichigo's side all night and didn't even sleep. While the others, Kosuke, Soi Fon, Ayame and Renji were at the living room discussing. Ukitake was outside the store talking with Urahara.

"Ichigo is pretty much used to going bankai! So why the hell did he lose all that reiatsu?" said Renji

"Yeah it is pretty weird. We had our limiters released then too." Added Kosuke

"Well, this is just my theory but… It seems to me that someone or maybe something stole Ichigo's reiatsu.." said Yamada

"Who would do such a thing?" said Ayame

"Could it have been that hollow?"

"I don't think so Soi Fon-san, the Gillian never did have any close contact to Ichigo-san." Said Kosuke

"But nevertheless, something that could steal Ichigo's relatively massive amount of reiatsu in an instant is something we should be careful of." Said Renji as the group continued to discuss Ichigo's condition.

A/n: Sorry if this chapter took so long! I've been just really busy! I just hate that princess! Argh! Heehee… What the hell happened to Ichigo? Stay tuned to find out! The next update may take long since I'll be going on vacation. But I'll try to update chapter 21 before I leave! Reviews are really really appreciated! Thank You!


	21. Chapter 21

_**I woke up breathing heavily. What the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember was me feeling very weak. Did I collapse? Maybe so since I am currently in a bed and by the look of this room I am in, this must be Urahara-san's house. I noticed that someone had been holding my hand tightly, Rukia. She must have fallen asleep here while she watched over me and she must have had a really hard time falling asleep since she looked tired. I reach out to her and cup her face, Man! She must have been worried about me! I bet she'd yell at me again. Rukia slowly opened her eyes as she woke up.**_

"Sorry… Did I wake you?" _**I asked softly as I still held her face.**_

"Huh? No I… Ichigo! You Stupid idiot!!!" _**Rukia suddenly smacked me on the head really hard!**_

"Oww! What the hell did I do to you!"

"You had me worried you jerk! I stayed up all night watching over you and I…" _**I didn't allow her to finish as I kissed her fully on the lips. It felt like years since I last kissed her and I really missed doing it. At first I thought she'd push me and smack me some more but eventually she kissed back.Waking up seeing her and kissing her like this felt really REALLY nice.**_

"Ichigo… How are you feeling?" _**asked Rukia seriously after we pulled apart. She was now resting her head on my shoulder as she got on the bed as well.**_

"Don't worry. I'm just fine see? I don't know what happened though…"

"Oh wait I forgot! Yamada said I should call him when you wake up. I'll be right back!"_**said Rukia as she got off the bed gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room. I tried to stand but I was still a little weak and a barely managed to do it. I noticed that the clothes I was wearing yesterday was neatly folded and placed in a table next to the bed. I changed and headed towards the living room. Rukia, Renji, Yamada, Ayame, Kosuke, and Soi Fon-san were all there talking.**_

"Hey guys!"

"Ichigo-san! Are you feeling better?" _**asked Kosuke who was happily enjoying a lollipop.**_

"Ichigo! I told you to wait, not come down here!" said Rukia

"But I feel better now."

"Ichigo-san I need to ask you a few questions. Before you collapsed, did you remember anything weird or out of the ordinary?" asked Yamada

"Huh? Well not really. I mean, after I went bankai and defeated that hollow, I couldn't maintain my bankai and after that I felt really weak. Do you have an idea about what happened to me, Yamada?"

"Well you felt weak because you've lost a lot of reiatsu Ichigo-san."

"But how? My limiter was released that time and I didn't even use that much reiatsu while the limiter was still on."

"Oh hey! Maybe Ichigo-san lost a lot of reiatsu because there was a mistake on his limiter being released!" _**said Kosuke as everyone looked surprisingly at him.**_

"Kosuke-kun I thought we've already agreed on Yamada's theory?" said Soi Fon

"Oh really? Hehe… Just thought I'd suggest something. Heehee…" _**Kosuke blushed furiously as he scratched his head.**_

"What theory are you talkng about?" I asked

"Yamada here seems to think that something or maybe someone sucked up your reiatsu that's why you felt weak." Said Rukia

"But who could've…?"

"We're not really sure about this Ichigo but we better be careful, all of us." _**Suggested Renji as everyone else nodded in agreement.**_

"A-no… Kurosaki-taichou, what should we do now?" asked Ayame

"Ichigo you'll have to stay here and rest for a while. Leave the mission to these guys in the meantime." Said Urahara san who had appeared in the room much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah mr. hat and sandals is right. You should get more rest." Said Rukia

"Where's Toushiro and Rangiku-san anyway?"

"They escorted the princess back to Soul Society I think. And Ukitake-san went back as well since they need him there. Hitsugaya said he'd bring some more back up when they return." Said Renji

"I see…"

"Ichigo before I forget, Yorouichi asked me to pass on a message. She says that the hollow armor and mask samples you gave her were a complete match from that rock you found earlier." Said Urahara-san

"Really? How about the one we fought yesterday?"

"I took a sample from that one too Taichou, I had it analyzed at the 12th division and it was also a match." Said Ayame

"I see… Well since we don't have any leads for now as to who is responsible for the production of these new breed of hollows, I might as well take it easy for now, I'm still feeling a little weak." _**If a bed was near I would've dived into it earlier. What the heck is happening to me? When I woke up I felt better but just after walking all the way here to the living room, which was like 5 or so steps, I feel weak all over again!**_

"Ichigo, you okay?" _**Rukia had noticed that I've been leaning on the wall. I could barely stand up and to top it all off, I have this nasty headache!**_

"I'm fine, I just need to lie down for awhile…"

"I'll take you to your room. Come on." _**Rukia helped me to my feet and led me to the room I was staying in. Yamada followed to check up on me.**_

"Ayame, you wanna come with me?" asked Renji

"Huh? Where to Renji-san?"

"We'll patrol all over town. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind if we do so."

"Wait Abarai, What about Kosuke and I?" asked Soi Fon

"You guys should stay here and protect Ichigo. We're not sure but someone must be after Ichigo and its best if you two and Rukia are here."

"Ok then! Be careful okay?" said Kosuke as he waved to Renji and Ayame as they changed into shinigami form and flash stepped.

"Oh I forgot I had something to do! Sorry Kosuke but that talk you wanted to have would have to wait later okay?"

"It's no problem otou-san!" said Kosuke as he also waved to his father as he left the living room. Kosuke, realizing that the only ones left in the living room were him and Soi Fon, he blushed once more. He looked at Soi Fon. She had a gigai on and was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans. _Even with such simple human world clothing, you still look so beautiful… Sigh…_

"What's wrong Kosuke?" asked Soi Fon who seemed to notice that Kosuke had been staring at her for quite some time.

"N-nothing Soi Fon-san! Ano… T-there's something I have to tell you!" _If I don't do it now, I never will! So it's best if I do it, NOW!_

"What is it Kosuke?" Kosuke stood up and sat closer to Soi Fon. He touched her hand and looked intently at her. Soi Fon had never seen Kosuke look this serious before. She wondered what it was that bothered him.

"This might shock you but, I really REALLY need to tell you this now or I might regret it later!" said Kosuke really fast not really pausing to take a deep breath.

"Kosuke you're freaking me out! I've never seen you this serious before." Soi Fon didn't seem to mind that his hand was touching hers.

"I am serious. Please believe me Soi Fon-san!" _Here goes! _"The truth is that I…" Kosuke began to say but paused

"You what, Kosuke?"

"I… I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Kosuke blurted out and gave himself a "I did it" in his head.

"W-what?" was Soi Fon's reply. Never did she expect to hear such words coming from Soi Fon.

"I am in love with you. I may be childish at times, and end up fooling around a lot but please believe me when I say I love you, Soi Fon-san." Kosuke didn't even wait a reply from her as he covered her lips with his. The kiss was short lived as Soi Fon immediately backed away from him.

"Kosuke I… I'm sorry!" said Soi Fon as she stood up and left in a hurry, leaving a very disappointed Kosuke behind.

a/n: Sorry for this really short chapter! I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! And sorry bout this one coz I really REALLY wanted Kosuke to finally admit his feelings! But oh! The poor boy! It pains me to do this to him! But it will be a happy ending for him so don't worry. Heehee… Reviews please? 'kay? Peace! The next one will probably take 6-7 days… Sorry!!!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Three days after I collapsed, I slowly regained most of my reiatsu but Yamada said, considering that I had a very high amount of reiatsu, that my recovery was rather slow. I couldn't even remain in my shinigami form while in the real world for more than five hours. Something was seriously wrong with me. We decided that it was best if we had Unohana-san check up on me so Rukia and I went to Soul Society. Unohana-san couldn't figure out what was wrong with me and my reiatsu still wouldn't completely return to normal, but she said that I should give it more time because eventually, I would probably recover. **_

"Ichigo, you should take it easy for a while." _**Said Unohana-san. I stood up from the bed where she had been examining me. Rukia had been beside me all the time. **_

"Yeah I guess. Don't you have anything that could speed up my recovery, Unohana-san?"

"I do have a couple of pills here but I doubt if they could be of any help. But nevertheless you should take some." _**Said Unohana-san as she handed me a bottle of pills that were labeled "vitamins" or something.**_

"Unohana-taichou, could you write an exemption letter for Ichigo? I don't think he could continue with this mission." _**Suggested Rukia. But… I don't want to quit on this mission now, this is my first one after all!**_

"I could do that but…" _**Before Unohana-san could finish what she was going to say, someone had come inside the room. It was my 3**__**rd**__** seat, Tamaki Douji.**_

"Kurosaki-taichou! There's a letter of summons for you from the commander! He wishes to speak with you immediately." _**Said Tamaki who looked like he had traveled quite far. He handed me a small piece of paper that had the old man's writing on it.**_

"As in now_**?" when Tamaki nodded I replied;**_ "Okay then I'll be right there."

"Oh and the letter says that you have to take Kuchiki fuku-taichou with you as well."

"Me…? How come?"

"We'll never know unless we go there Rukia. Let's go. Thank you for your help, Unohana-san." I said as I bowed to her.

"It was no problem, Ichigo-kun. I hope you'll recover soon. Just come visit me here if ever you'll need my help again okay? And remember to take it easy."

"Hai. Thanks again. Goodbye. Rukia, Tamaki, let's go." _**The three of us made our way out of the 4**__**th**__** division headquarters. I still felt a little weak so we had no choice but to walk all the way to the 1**__**st**__** division headquarters. Tamaki helped us get there and I glad he did because I might collapse again or something. **_

"We're here! Thanks Tamaki."

"No problem sir! Anything for our taichou!" _**said Tamaki. He had this sorta childish tone in his voice, much like Kosuke. **_

"Let's head inside then, Tamaki could you wait here for us?" _**asked Rukia. It was weird how seeing Tamaki now didn't make Rukia fawn all over him which she usually does. Come to think of it, Rukia had been dead serious ever since I collapsed.**_

"Of course!" _**said Tamaki as he smiled at us both. Although I've only known this kid for a short time, I know that he's someone I could rely on and trust, just like how I felt when I first met his bestfriend and I then headed towards the old man's office.**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the 3rd division with Kuchiki Rukia, vice captain of the 13th division, here as you ordered commander." _**I said behind the door formally. Wait a minute! Since when have I been formal?!!**_

"You may enter." _**Said the old man as Rukia and I slid inside the room. He motioned for us to sit down and he immediately spoke.**_

"Kurosaki-taichou, I have heard of your condition from Yamada Hanatarou of the 4th squad. And hearing this, I thought that I'd have to take you off the mission but after giving it much thought, I figured that you are still the best candidate for this mission so I will not be removing you. However…"

"I can still go on with the mission? Thank you old man! I mean commander!" _**I said enthusiastically, I don't know why but I have been feeling really excited since this mission started. Like something big may come out. **_

"Let me finish, Kurosaki-taichou."_** The commander said as he cleared his throat and spoke once again; **_"As I was saying, I will not be removing you from this mission, However, seeing as you are still not fit for battle, I will be giving you and your members a couple of days off so you could recover your strength."

"But what if hollows appear? Or if the person responsible for creating those weird hollows decide to show up?"

"I have consulted with Ukitake-taichou and Shihouin-taichou about that matter. They both seem to agree that the "mastermind" behind all this won't be able to attack us with very powerful hollows just yet."

"What do you mean sir?" asked Rukia

"Well, during the course of this mission, the hollows that have appeared seem to be developing somewhat slowly. Ukitake and Shihouin believe that it will take time for the enemy to complete the hollow breed that they want to achieve. For the meantime, Zaraki

-taichou and his squad will handle the weak hollows appearing in Karakura. Oh and Kurosaki-taichou, you may consider this "days off" that I will be giving you as a vacation of sorts. An all expense paid vacation of course. You may either decide to have it here in Soul Society or in the human world."

"I see…" _**A vacation? Wow! I've only been a captain for three weeks and already I'm given a vacation? Am I lucky or what?**_

"Commander, thank you for giving us this vacation! Kurosaki-taichou really needs this since his reiatsu's recovery is taking some time."

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, I leave it in your hands to take care of Kurosaki-taichou until he recovers his strength."

"Hai. You can count on me sir." _**Said Rukia. We both stood up and bowed deeply to the old man. We headed outside and met up with Tamaki.**_

"What did the commander say, taichou?" _**asked Tamaki. I told Tamaki all about the vacation and he seemed very estatic to hear it.**_

"Wow that's great! So have you decided where you're going to have your vacation, sir?"

"Human world of course! I can't wait to tell the others! Oh hey Tamaki! Why don't you come with us? You haven't been to the human world right? And Kosuke is there too!"

"R-really? Are you serious taichou?!"

"Of course I am!" _**I wanted to give this guy a break since as I have heard from Ayame, this guy has been working his ass off in the division since I've started on this mission. **_

(Urahara's store, living room, a couple of hours later.)

"Now then is everyone accounted for?" _**I asked. Rukia, Tamaki and I hurriedly went back to the Human world to inform everyone of our vacation. They all seemed very excited. We decided to go to a nearby beach resort and we already booked for rooms. It's a good thing this vacation is all paid by Soul Society since the hotel we're going to stay at is a five-star. Although this trip was supposed to be for the members of the mission, Urahara-san and Yorouichi-san tagged along. **_

"Yup! Everyone is here Ichigo-san!" _**said a very cheerful Kosuke. He's acting more cheerful than usual. He even has this huge smile on his face. He must be really excited. **_

"Okay then, I hope we could fit in this van we rented. So anyway let's go guys! Urahara-san it's all yours!" _**Since I was still weak, I couldn't drive all the way to the resort, which was a 2 hour drive from Karakura so I asked Kisuke-san instead to drive for us. **_

"Are you sure we could fit inside this van, Ichigo?" asked Renji

"Of course! Our bags are already on the top rack you know! We'll all fit in, I assure you!"

"If you say so!" _**We all started to get on the van one by one. And we did all fit in. I bet this vacation will be loads of fun!**_

a/n: Sorry! I just arrived a couple of hours ago and I'm feeling really tired so… the result of that was this really short and sucky chapter. Forgive me! I'm still having problems with the plot that is why I'll be giving our characters a break from all the fighting! Yippee! I'll update the next maybe tomorrow or the day after that and I'll try my best to make it the best chapter in this story, ever! See yah! Reviews 'kay? Thanks! I'll try to edit this one but I make no promises!


	23. Chapter 23

"We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" _**Kosuke and Tamaki were both singing happily in the front row of the van, next to a sleeping Rangiku-san who didn't even flinch at their loud singing. At the next row, Toshiro had his hands in his ears cursing under his breath. Renji and Ayame who were next to him didn't seem to mind all the singing since they seem to be having a nice conversation. And at the back, Rukia, who sat near the window, was awfully quiet. I was between her and Soi Fon-san who was also quiet and deep in thought. **_

"Rukia?" _**I asked, it had been at least 30 mins since we left Urahara-san's store.**_

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask Ichigo?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you're really quiet."

"Don't mind me I'm fine."

"I know you are but something seems to be bothering you. You've been like this since that day I collapsed."

"Ichigo I…" rukia paused and she took my hands in hers and held them tightly. "I couldn't stop thinking, since that day you collapsed that I couldn't even do anything for you! I just… I felt so useless! You've helped me and saved me a lot of times and I can't even take care of you!" _**It's a good thing Kosuke and Tamaki's singing was quite loud, no one seemed to notice that Rukia had been shouting**_ _**with tears in her eyes, all her pent up emotions**_._** Or maybe they did hear… they just didn't want to get involved. I don't blame them; Rukia's very scary when she's pissed…and crying on the side…**_

"What the hell are you talking about you stayed by my side all the time! And that's more than enough for me you know…" _**I pulled her into a quick hug, not minding the fact that Soi Fon-san sat next to me, Oh wait… she didn't seem to mind. Or care...**_

"Ichigo… I'll be stronger just wait and see. I'll take really good care of you from know on…" _**whispered Rukia as she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.**_

"You're doing just fine I assure you. Oh and Rukia, I promise to take good care of myself for you so you won't have to worry that much about me, Okay?"

"Okay… That's a promise Ichigo." _**Said Rukia, I kissed her lightly on her forehead and after a couple of minutes, she drifted off to sleep. The singing had tuned down a bit because as I had noticed,Kosuke and Tamaki seemed to be really engrossed with what they are doing, playing my PSP. Renji and Ayame we're still talking, Rangiku-san still slept but now she was joined by Toshiro. Kisuke-san who was our driver, was conversing with Yorouichi-san, No wait scratch that, they were arguing… about petty things I bet. A little bored, I decided to try and talk with Soi Fon-san.**_

"Soi Fon-san?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Oh uhh… Yes I am…" _**she said, not really sounding sure.**_

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're really quiet and you were staring intently at the window."

"I was just enjoying the view…"

"Oh I see…"

"Ne Kurosaki… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Have you ever been turned down by a girl?" _**she asked seriously which caught me off guard. I can't believe Soi Fon-san is actually asking me this!**_

"Well no…." I said, but seeing the disappointed look in her eyes I added; "But I have turned someone down…"

"Really? What was it like for her? I mean after you turned her down?"

"Well from what I had heard, she was depressed and whenever she saw me she would distance herself from me and it felt really awkward talking to her even though she used to be a good friend."

"Is it still that way for you guys? Up to now?"

"No we've become good friends again since she's with someone else and she's really happy now."

"How long did it take for her to move on from you?"

"Hmm… Let me see… I think it was a month or two."

"I see… That's not too long is it? Is it the same for guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for guys who had been turned down, how long does it take for them to move on?"

"Well it depends, if the guy was really in love with her it would probably take a really long time. But if the guy's not really serious, it's usually 3 days or less." _**Yeah…Like Mizuiro for instance…**_

"I see…" _**said Soi Fon, she opened her mouth to say something again but then Kosuke said something.**_

"Are we there yet Urahara-san?" _**asked Kosuke, with his more than usual**_ _**cheerful voice. Maybe something's bothering him that's why he's extra cheerful?**_

"Yup we're here everyone!" _**The van had parked just outside of the hotel we were going to check in to. The place looked really nice and classy!**_ _**It was just beside the ocean. I nudged Rukia lightly to wake her up as we all got out of the van. Kosuke and Tamaki were now jumping up and down screaming "We're here!" repeatedly. I swear, these guys are like little kids on a sugar rush or something. We headed inside the hotel and I went straight to the reception desk.**_

"Hi, I made a reservation yesterday?" _**I said to the female receptionist.**_

"Under what name sir?" _**asked the very polite lady, who had a very polite body. Whoa naughty me! **_(a/n: Ichigo's perverted as always. Lol)

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wait a minute sir let me check it…. Ah here it is! Four deluxe rooms, is that right?"

"4? I booked five rooms!" _**I was thinking since there were eleven of us, two in each room and one room will have three.**_

"Sir but that isn't what it says here…" _**said the lady as she checked the computer.**_

"Really? But I'm pretty sure I booked five… Well anyway can you just add another room?"

"I'm sorry sir but we're fully booked, we only have four rooms available for you sir."

"What? Well that'll just have to do then." _**The lady began typing stuff to the computer and after a few minutes, she handed out four card keys. I went back to the group, who were happily chatting at the hotel's lobby.**_

"Guys, let's decide on the room assignments, there are only four rooms available so three rooms will have three people on it and one will have two."

"Well then, since Kisuke had been kind enough to drive for you guys, we should get a room for ourselves don't you think?" said Yorouichi

"Well… Fine then… The girls, Rangiku-san, Ayame and Soi Fon-san will stay in one room. Then Renji, Toshiro, and Tamaki. And then Myself, Rukia and Kosuke will stay in a room together. Any complaints?"

"I'm cool with that…" _**said Renji and the others agreed soon after.**_

"Okay then let's go!"

(Later that afternoon… room 811… Ichigo's group's room)

"How about if you take that single bed Rukia, and Kosuke and I will just sleep on the double bed." I suggested.

"Okay then that's fine with me." _**Said Rukia as she sat in her bed. I was unloading my stuff onto the closet while Kosuke stood by the window, humming to himself as he enjoyed the view. **_

"Ichigo-san, I wanna go swimming!"

"Go ahead Kosuke… I'm feeling a little weak so I'll just rest for awhile." I said

"Ichigo, you okay?" asked Rukia

"Uh-huh! I just need to take a nap or something, don't worry."

"Kosuke, you go on ahead we'll just come down when Ichigo's feeling better."

"Okay! I'll see you later Ichigo-san, Rukia-san!" said Kosuke as he waved to the two and knocked on the next room, 812 which was the Renji groups' room.

"Kos-chan! What's up?" asked Tamaki, who was the one to open the door.

"Tama-chan let's go! Swimming! The beach!!" said a very excited Kosuke

"Sure! Renji-san, Kosuke and I are going swimming at the beach! How about you guys?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll ask the others if they want to go swimming too. Oh Kosuke! What about Ichigo and Rukia?" asked Renji

"Ichigo-san said he needed to rest for awhile but they'd follow later."

"I see… Well then you guys have fun."

"Okay! We'll see you later!" said Tamaki as the bestfriends ran along the hallway, into the elevator and outside the hotel where the beach was located. Noticing that they were both wearing jeans, they ran all the way back up and put on swimming shorts and a tshirt.

"It's because you were excited Tama-chan!"

"But you were too Kos-chan!"

"Heehee… Ne Tama-chan?"

"Huh?"

"This resort is a… a… PARADISE!"

"Yeah the scenery is really nice!"

"The scenery is nice but I wasn't referring to that Tama-chan."

"huh? Then what are you referring to Kos-chan?"

"Look around you Tama-chan, can't you see? Women!" exclaimed Kosuke. Tamaki looked around the slightly crowded beach, almost all were women, and almost all were wearing bikini's.

"W-wow! Sugoi!!!"

"Desho? I bet I'll be hooking up with someone tonight!"

"Kos-chan you can't do that!"

"How come?"

"Don't forget that you're sharing a room with Ichigo-san!"

"Oh that's right! Hehee… Then maybe I'll hook up with someone who has her own room…"

"Ne Kos-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"I've always been meaning to ask, does hooking up with a lot of women really help you forget about some stuff?"

"You know me Tama-chan, its how I unwind…"

"Yeah I know but are you really satisfied with that?"

"Well… No… But it does help me get my mind off things for awhile…"

"Things like your unrequited love perhaps?" teased Tamaki

"It's not like I could force myself on her!"

"I know but you seem to have given up."

"I… I don't know, maybe I have or maybe not… But right now I just don't want to think about it."

"Yeah… Sorry I had to bring that up Kos-chan."

"It's okay Tama-chan! You're my bestfriend after all! Now then! How about if I help you get women instead?" said Kosuke as he put an arm around his bestfriend

"Kos-chan you know I'm allergic!"

"No you're not; you're just really really shy!" Kosuke dragged Tamaki all over the beach, both fawning over women.

a/n: I still have this "vacation hangover" so… heehee… I might run this vacation stuff for maybe 3 chapters, and there will be developments with the characters love lives. (maybe, who knows?) Might not be able to update as often like before coz the semester's started and I have a really tight schedule… But I'll try my best, minna-san! Arigato for the reviews! Peace!


	24. Chapter 24

"_I can do this!" _Renji thought to himself as he knocked on the room next to their's. Room 813 were the girls currently stayed in. Ayame was the one to open the door.

"Renji-san! What is it?" asked Ayame. Renji looked around the room, Rangiku-san slept while Soi Fon was reading a book.

"A-ano… Uhh…"

"Hmm?"

"Ayame-chan… Do you… want… to… go… s-swimming?" asked a very nervous Renji.

"Sure why not! Could you wait for awhile? I'll just go get changed!"

"Okay. I'll wait for you at the lobby Ayame-chan." Said Renji, now calm, but deep inside he was leaping with glee. Renji went downstairs and after 10 minutes, Ayame came down with Soi Fon.

"Thank you for waiting Renji-san!"

"Abarai, hope you don't mind if I tag along for awhile?" asked Soi Fon

"No problem Soi Fon-san. What about Rangiku-san? I notice that recently she's always sleeping…"

"Yeah we notice that too. She said that she was just feeling really tired and that she had been feeling like that just recently."

"It couldn't be…?"

"Huh?" said Renji and Ayame in unison

"Maybe she's experiencing something like Ichigo's condition?"

"I don't think so. I just felt her reiatsu and it was intact and it didn't feel weak…" said Ayame

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that serious. This is Rangiku-san were talking about after all!" said Renji

"I guess your right…" said Soi Fon. The three of them made their way towards the beach and found a really good spot. They laid their towels on the sand and sat.

"This is really nice!" said Ayame

"Uh-huh! There's nothing like this in Soul Society that's for sure!" said Renji as he took of his shirt and he was now only wearing his swimming trunks.

"You wanna go swim, Ayame-chan?"

"Sure! How about you Soi Fon-san?"

"Later perhaps. I'll just lay down here and enjoy the sun."

"Okay then we're going!" said Ayame as she took of the dress she was wearing. She had a yellow bikini underneath. Renji blushed furiously at the sight of Ayame in a bikini.

"Renji-san you look a little red, are you okay?"

"H-hai! Let's go then Ayame-chan!"

"See you later Soi Fon-san!" Ayame ran towards the water leaving Soi Fon on her own. She opened the book she was carrying and began reading while lying in the sand.

"Soi Fon?"

"Huh?" Soi Fon looked up and saw Hitsugaya and Rangiku. They were both wearing swimming outfits. A lot of men started drooling as they saw Rangiku in a skimpy red bikini.

"Oh hi!" said Soi Fon

"Aren't you gonna swim Soi Fon?" asked Rangiku

"Maybe later… Oh by the way Rangiku is there something wrong with you?"

"Huh me? Nothing!!! W-why do you ask?" Rangiku's voice had a hint of panic in it.

"Well lately you sleep a lot…"

"and eat a lot." Added Hitsugaya

"I uhh… It's time I told someone about this already! And you're the best candidates for this since you're my captain and Soi Fon is a good friend of mine!"

"What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"Don't tell anyone okay? Promise?"

"Promise." Said Soi Fon

"And you taichou do you promise?"

"Hai hai… What is it already?"

"I…. I'm pregnant!"

"W-WHAT?!" was Soi Fon's reaction

"Who's the father?" asked Hitsugaya

"Aren't you, at the least, concerned that she's pregnant?" said Soi Fon

"Well that was one of my theories so I'm not really surprised. But what I WOULD like to know is who got you pregnant?"

"That's the problem! I don't know who!!!"

"What! How many guys have you been with anyway?"asked Soi Fon

"Well I think this happened during that party we had for the new captains and vice-captains..."

"You were really really drunk then…" said Hitsugaya

"I know… When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed but I knew I had sex because I felt really sore that morning…"

"That was the last thing you remember?" asked Soi Fon

"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure it wasn't rape or something because I could have killed that guy right away, even if I was drunk that night."

"That means you agreed to sleep with someone. Don't you remember who?"asked Hitsugaya

"I don't! Sigh…"

"Rangiku we'll help you figure out who the father is. Who were the guys you hang out with that night?" inquired Soi Fon

"Well… I remember playing cards with Yumichika… and a sake drinking contest with Kira… and I vaguely remember playing with Ikkaku's bald head… I think that's it! Those were the three I hung out with during the party! But I wonder which one of them did it?"

"Why don't we ask them personally?"

"I doubt they'd remember though… Those three were really drunk that night too." Said Hitsugaya

"Well… Maybe I'll just wait until the baby is born. If the baby looks gay or something then Yumichika is the father! If it has blonde hair then Kira's the father, and if it's bald then it's Ikkaku's" said Matsumoto, Soi Fon and Hitsugaya both sweat dropped.

"Rangiku!!! Don't you remember anything else?"

"Well I… Wait! I remember losing my earrings that night! I just bought them from the human world at that time. I think I left them in my pockets. It's a shame… I really liked those cross shaped earrings!"

"Cross-shaped…? Wait a minute! I know who the father is!!!!" exclaimed Hitsugaya

(At the other side of the beach)

"Kos-chan, how long are you planning on dragging me around!"

"Just until you pick up your stupid ass and find yourself a girl to hook up with!"

"Kos-chan, you're swearing… The heat must be getting to you…" said Tamaki. His bestfriend Kosuke never ever swears and curse.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Tama-chan!!!"

"It's okay… Hey let's get some drinks over there!!" Tamaki pointed at the restaurant in the middle of the beach. The two went inside the restaurant and found themselves seats. It's a good thing they found seats because the place was rather full.

"May I take your order sir?" asked the waitress.

"Hmm… Oooohhh!!! Tama-chan I want a strawberry milkshake!"

"Okay! Then I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

"Is that all sir?"

"Oh wait! I'll have a strawberry shortcake too! And a chocolate cake for my friend here!" said Kosuke. He just loves strawberry… The waitress took off to get their orders.

"Umm… Excuse me?" asked a young woman with long black hair. She was wearing a short white dress.

"Yes?" said Tamaki as they looked at the woman

"Do you guys mind if I share your table? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all miss." Said Tamaki

"Thank you!" she sat at the chair next to Kosuke

"Are you alone miss?" asked Tamaki

"Yup! I like traveling alone."

"Isn't that kind of lonely?" asked Kosuke

"It is but I'm kinda used to it. So how about you guys?"

"Our friends are also staying at the resort." Said Tamaki

"Oh I see! Are you guys related or…?"

"No, we're bestfriends."

"Yup! We've known each other since childhood." Added Kosuke

"That's nice… Are you guys in high school?"

"High school? Er… No but err… we just graduated from the academy!"

"Yep! We both may look young we're actually 20 years old!" said Kosuke

"Wow you look like you're only 15… Oh but don't take that the wrong way…" said the woman to Kosuke

"No it's okay miss! I get that a lot! Heehee…"

"Oh by the way my name is Nana. Terashima Nana."

"I'm Shimada Kosuke and he's Douji Tamaki. Nice to meet you Nana-san!" beamed Kosuke as he shook hands with her.

Kosuke and Nana began having a really nice conversation. As it turns out they both liked strawberry, and they both like playing games. Kosuke was having fun talking with this woman. Tamaki, feeling left out of the conversation stood up.

"Tama-chan what's wrong?"

"I think I'll go explore the resort for a while."

"You want me to come with you Tama-chan?"

"No it's okay Kos-chan. I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Nana-san."

"You too Tamaki-kun!"

"Take care Tama-chan!" waved Kosuke as Tamaki left the restaurant.

"Kosuke-kun, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead!"

"Your cheerfulness, it's actually just a front right?"

"H-huh?"

"I can feel it. Outside, you show everyone around you that you're really happy but inside the truth is you're pretty lonely."

"H-how did you figure that out?" The usual cheerful look on Kosuke's face disappeared. He looked serious and afraid, afraid because someone had seen through him.

"Because that's what I do too. I always act really childish, always smiling and laughing. But in reality, I'm just trying to hide the fact that I'm lonely.I know exactly how you feel…

"You're right Nana-san… That's just how I deal with things…"

"You seem like you have a really big problem Kosuke-kun?"

"I do but… I'm trying my best to get over it…"

"Maybe I could help you forget?" said Nana as she inched closer to Kosuke, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Yeah… Maybe you could…" Kosuke didn't even give it much thought as he covered her lips with his.

(Meanwhile)

"Man I can't believe he's the father!" Soi Fon said to herself as she walked around the beach alone. Rangiku had to go back to the hotel room to get some more rest while Hitsugaya was swimming with Renji and Ayame

"Anyway I'll just do what I can to help Rangiku with this pregnancy stuff." She has this habit of talking to herself when she's alone sometimes. After walking a couple more minutes Soi Fon came across the restaurant.

"Maybe I should get a drink or something." She made her way towards the restaurant and looked around to find a place to sit. But then she saw something she couldn't bring herself to believe. Kosuke was locked in a tight embrace with some woman, and they were kissing.

a/n: oh my god she saw! Hehe… Go Kosuke! Kissing passionately inside a crowded restaurant! Hahaha… I hope you guys won't mind if I run this vacation stuff for a couple more chapters… It just too fun for me! Anyways tell me what you guys think…. Thanks! Later…!


	25. Chapter 25

"Rukia?" _**I called.I woke up early the next day feeling much better. To my surprise Rukia wasn't anywhere in the room, her bed was empty. I heard a faint sound from the door and it soon opened revealing Kosuke.**_

"Kosuke, have you seen Rukia?" _**I asked. I eyed him from head to toe. He was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday.**_

"I-Ichigo-san! I… Well no... Hehe…" _**he answered back.**_

"I see… Where's that girl anyway! Leaving a sick person on his own! Really!"

"Are you feeling better Ichigo-san?"

"Uh-huh! By the way Kosuke, where were you last night?"

"Oh! I uhh…. I….err… Well you know… hanging around the resort and stuff… Hehehe…" _**said Kosuke as he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.**_

"That's what I wanna do today but that damned midget left without even saying where she was going!

"Maybe Rukia-san got hungry or something and she went out to get breakfast 'coz she couldn't wait for you…"

"Yeah… maybe… Anyway Kosuke you wanna go down the lobby?"

"Well I'm kinda tired Ichigo-san and look at me I haven't changed yet hehe…"

"I see… Then I'll see you later!" _**I heard from Renji that Kosuke is quite the lady killer. I bet he had a date or something. I got out of our hotel room and went downstairs. Looking around the lobby to see if Rukia was around, but sadly I couldn't find her anywhere. Just as I was about to give up looking for her I found Renji and Ayame at the café eating breakfast together.**_

"Hey…"

"Oh hi Ichigo! You okay?" _**asked Renji in a very cheerful voice. Something good must have happened to this guy.**_

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey have you guys seen Rukia?"

"No… Wasn't she staying in your room Ichigo-san?" _**asked Ayame. I told everyone that we could call each other by first names while not on missions .I don't know if its just me but, Ayame's nervousness around me seems to be totally gone.**_

"Yes but when I woke up she was gone…"

"How about Kosuke? Doesn't he know where Rukia went?"

"No… Kosuke just came back to our room this morning. Where could she be?" _**I said out loud, sounding really frustrated.**_

"Ichigo-san, do you want us to help you look for her?" _**asked Ayame. Although he didn't say it out loud, Renji was pleading to me, through his eyes, to say no. Could it be…? She wants to spend more time alone with Ayame? Nah… I doubt it…**_

"No its okay… I'll just look for her myself. Enjoy your breakfast! See yah!" _**I said as I took off. I decided to search for Rukia outside hotel. Maybe she was out swimming on the beach so that's where I headed. **_

(Ichigo, Rukia and Kosuke's room a few hours later)

"Knock Knock"

"Huh?" Kosuke forced himself to stand since he still felt really sleepy. He opened the door and saw that it was Tamaki.

"Kosuke! Let's go swimming again!"

"You go on ahead Tama-chan… I wanna get s'more sleep." Said Kosuke as he yawned.

"But it's already 11 am Kos-chan!"

"I know but I haven't had much sleep last night so… Yawn…"

"Oh I forgot to ask! How did it go with that girl yesterday? Did you guys…?"

"Isn't it obvious Tamaki, look at me! I look tired don't I? There's your answer!" shouted Kosuke angrily.

"Calm down Kosuke… Sorry I woke you up… I'll see you later." Said Tamaki as he hurriedly left. He heard Kosuke slamming the door. How could he have forgotten? His bestfriend gets a really bad temper when he's sleep deprived and tired. And also when he has some things bothering him.But it was the first time he saw Kosuke like that. He seemed really, really tired. Like he had just fought off a vasto lorde or something. Tamaki made his way towards the beach and found the girl Kosuke was with. She was sunbathing.

"You're Nana-san right?"

"Yes… and you're Tamaki-kun! Hi! Kosuke-kun's not with you?" she asked, sounding surprised at the fact the two were not together.

"No… He's still sleeping…" 

"Still sleeping? But it's almost noon!"

"Maybe he… errr… got really tired from last night…"

"Oh! But… We just… you know… did it… one time and he left soon after." Said Nana, slightly embarrassed that she was talking to Kosuke's bestfriend about what they did last night.

"Really? But Kosuke just came back this morning… I wonder…"

"He did? Maybe he…?"

"N-no! Kosuke's not that kind of guy! He doesn't fool around with girls 24/7 I assure you!"

"I hope so… Sigh… Well anyway Tamaki-kun tell him I'm looking for him okay?"

"Okay…"

"Okay then see you around Tamaki-kun!" waved Nana as she walked towards the hotel. What was going on with his bestfriend?

(Meanwhile)

"Rukia? Where are you?!!!" _**Damn! Still no sign of her!**_

(Somewhere on the beach)

"Ah! Soi Fon-san!" Tamaki got tired of wandering around the beach so he decided to check out the hotel's indoor pool and found Soi Fon sitting by the pool with her feet on the water.

"Oh hi Tamaki-kun." Greeted Soi Fon. Her voice was rather weak.

"Ano… are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine… Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Kosuke?"

"Oh! Uhh… Well he's in their room, still sleeping…"

"I see..." she replied as she continued to stare at the water.

"Hey you guys!" called Rangiku-san. She was with Hitsugaya and the two made their way towards them.

"Are you guys going for a swim?" asked Tamaki

"Uh-huh! Where are the others?"asked Rangiku

"Well, Renji-san and Ayame went shopping in the nearby market. Ichigo-san is off somewhere looking for Rukia-san, Urahara-san and Yorouichi-san I think are still in their room and Kosuke is still sleeping…"

"By the way, I saw Kosuke entering Urahara's room early this morning." Hitsugaya suddenly said

"Oh really? I wonder what he did there…" said Tamaki. He couldn't tell the others that he was probably just visiting his parents.

(Later that afternoon…)

"Rukia! Where the hell are you anyway?!" _**I shouted at the top of my lungs! Just then a fist had appeared out of nowhere and it hit me squarely in the face.**_

"Ow!!! What the f-ck do you think you're doing? Oh! Rukia it's you! Thank God!" _**I immediately pulled Rukia into a tight hug. I haven't seen her all morning!**_

"Ichigo you idiot not too tight!"

"But I was so worried! Where the heck were you?!!"

"I err… Had things to do…"

"What things?"

"It's a secret!" _**said Rukia as she acted all cute and giggly.**_

"C'mon tell me! Do you know that I've been looking for you for hours now?!"

"Sorry! Hehe… I can't tell you but I'll give you this instead for compensation." _**She said as she tiptoed and kissed me on the cheek.**_

"Is that enough?" she asked.

"Of course it's not! Give me another one! And not on the cheeks!" _**I demanded. Whatever it was she was hiding I don't really mind. As long as she's safe that's all that matters to me. **_

(Later that night… Ichigo's room)

"Rukia-san… Wake up…" said Kosuke as he spoke quietly as to not wake the sleeping Ichigo.

"Huh?" Rukia rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock in her bedside table. It read 12:00 am. Which only meant…

"It's time…"

a/n: wow a cliffhanger! Imagine that! Hehe… The next chapter will probably the last in the "vacation hangover" since I should be getting back to the plot. Sorry if my fic doesn't fit your tastes that much… I'm doing my best to make this fic much more interesting! Thank you to those who gave the time to review this silly fic of mine. Hope you'll keep reviewin' till the end.. Regards to my dear cousin Kubs, who's also reading this fic. Ano kubs ayos ba? Hehe… See yah!


	26. Chapter 26

_**This vacation was supposed to help me relax and help me gain the reaitsu I lost. Well I did regain my reiatsu but something sure didn't seem right. Five days we've been on this resort, I only managed to spend a day with Rukia. When I wake up she's gone and when she does come back it's already night. I never did bother asking her what she was up to the first couple days but now, I'm starting to feel really anxious. Because of this, instead of relaxing myself, I'm beginning to feel stressed 'coz of Rukia. The way she's acting is making me feel uneasy. **_

_**Also, Kosuke was also acting strangely. He's not that cheerful as he usually is and his childish personality isn't evident in him and I even heard him arguing with Tamaki the other day, which normally he doesn't do. And what bothers me the most was the fact that I woke up during midnight yesterday and saw that both Rukia and Kosuke's beds were empty! Could it be…? Those two were together? **_

"Ichigo… Hey you okay?" _**asked Renji. I joined him, Tamaki and Ayame for breakfast at the café on the ground floor of the hotel since that brat, Rukia has gone missing, AGAIN!**_

"Huh? Oh uhh… Yes I'm fine."

"You were spacing out back there, Ichigo-san." _**Said Ayame looking really concerned**_

"It's nothing. Well actually it is something…"

"Is it about Rukia-san? And Kosuke?" _**asked Tamaki, I told them about how I woke up during midnight and saw them both gone.**_

"Yeah… I mean if those two were really together, what have they been doing?"

"Think about it. What do men and women commonly do together, past midnight, alone?" _**said Renji. We all paused for awhile and began to think… **_

"No way! Rukia-san and Kosuke! I can't believe they're having s…."

"Sshhh Tamaki-kun!" _**exclaimed Ayame as she covered Tamaki's mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence.**_

"S-sorry! I mean I could be wrong Ichigo-san… Hehe…" _**I was quiet now, looking intently on the floor. What if they really were…? If that were true then I…!!!**_

"I-Ichigo! Calm down! I'm probably mistaken or something…" _**immediately said Renji. He must've noticed that I looked like I might go bankai in anger, doning my hollow mask perhaps.**_

"Y-yeah! Renji-san is right! They might have not been together that night! Maybe…" _**said Ayame in a slightly panicked voice. These guys were freaking out about me going bankai. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself and be able to think clearly.**_

"Rukia… She… I know she wouldn't do that. Cheat on me, that is."

"Of course! Rukia-san loves you a lot! She would never do that to you Ichigo-san!" _**said Tamaki**_

"Uh-huh! Plus Rukia's not that kind of girl." _**Added Renji**_

"And I've only known Kosuke for a short time but I can tell that he's not someone who steals girlfriends." _**Said Ayame**_

"Yeah… Oh hey Tamaki, You told me yesterday that Kosuke's dating someone right?" _**I asked**_

"Yes. Her name's Nana-san and she's staying at the hotel too."

"I want to ask her a few questions…"

"Sure no problem! I know where her room is!"

(Hotel Hallways. 8th floor)

"Oh hey here it is! Room 809 this is her!" _**said Tamaki. He knocked on the door and it opened soon afterwards.**_

"Yes? Oh hi Tamaki-kun!" _**said Nana. This was the first time we were meeting her(except for Tamaki). Kosuke has great taste in women, this Nana is a very attractive woman. **_

"Hi Nana-san! I'd like you to meet my friends. And Kosuke's as well." _**Said Tamaki**_

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Abarai Renji and Kanako Ayame. If you don't mind Nana-san, we'd like to ask you about Kosuke."

"Sure but, I've only known him for five days and you've known him longer…."

"Well yes but lately he's…errr…." _**I couldn't find the right words…**_

"Mentally unstable?" said Tamaki

"No… He's…."

"Acting weird?" _**said Renji**_

"Uh-huh! And he's…"

"Not himself lately?" _**said Ayame**_

"Yes that's it!"

"Well the only thing I find strange in him is the fact that he always seems really tired when he visits me… Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. Does he tell you where he goes? Because he doesn't tell us anything, not even Tamaki."

"He doesn't tell me where he goes off to..."

"I see…" _**Man we're out of clues…**_

"Thanks for your time then, Nana-san! Excuse us!" _**said Renji as he pulled me along with him and Tamaki and Ayame soon followed.**_

"Renji! What was that all about!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask Kosuke's girlfriend about this."

"Why not?" I asked

"Well what if Kosuke's err… fooling around with someone else?"

"Yeah… She seems really into Kosuke-kun, she might get hurt. Nana-san I mean." _**Explained Ayame**_

"But Kosuke's not fooling around I tell you!" _**said Tamaki, defending his bestfriend.**_

"Wait a minute! I just thought of something!"

"What is it Ichigo?" _**asked Renji.**_

"We'll spy on them!" _**I suggested. Man I'm such a genius!**_

"That's a great idea! So who will we spy on first?" said an excited Tamaki

"We'll spy on them both at the same time!"

"But won't Rukia-san get mad if she finds out?" _**asked Ayame, and she's quite true about that.**_

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that! So guys listen here's the plan…" _**We huddled and began discussing spying tactics.**_

(Later that night…)

A couple of minutes past 12, Rukia hurriedly stood up from her bed, and so did Kosuke. They were both wearing bathrobes. They left the room quickly. Unknown to them, Ichigo had been awake the whole time. He stood up, went towards the window and opened it. Renji, Tamaki, Ayame, and Soi Fon, who tagged along, had been waiting outside and they were all in their shinigami form. (since it was easier to sneak around using shunpo)

"Guys, you ready?" _**I asked as I took out my shinigami badge and transformed as well.**_

"Yes sir!" _**said Tamaki in a sorta loud voice.**_

"Tamaki-kun, Sshhh! They might hear us!" said Soi Fon

"Tamaki, Use your zanpakuto to make us invisible!" _**I had just recently discovered that Tamaki's zanpakuto had the ability to make things invisible, including himself.**_

"Okay then! Illuminate, Hikari no Shiroi!" _**As Tamaki released his shikai, his zanpakuto had become a thin transparent blade. He waved it around us as we were engulfed in a bright light.**_

"Wow, You're zanpakuto is cool Tamaki-kun!" _**said Ayame. We were now all invisible.**_

"Hehe… Oh but we should get going, fast! I can only hold the invicibility for an hour!"

"An hour! You should have said so! Let's get going and be as quiet as possible!" _**We were just a couple of meters away from Rukia and Kosuke, they were headed towards the hotel's lobby, and then they went outside the hotel. They made their way towards the beach, which was empty.**_

"Ichigo-san, maybe they just wanna go for a night swim?" _**suggested Tamaki as Rukia and Kosuke suddenly began taking off their robes. What the…?**_

"No way! Are they going to do it here?" _**exclaimed Renji. Ayame nudged him on the ribs to quiet him down. As the two took off their robes, we saw that they were wearing normal human world clothes. Just what the hell is going on?**_

"Why are they dressed like that… Oh hey they're moving!" _**said Soi Fon and indeed the two headed west, walking along the beach.. We followed them for what seemed like 30 minutes or so. **_

"I wonder where they're going?" _**whispered Ayame. **_

"We'll just continue to follow them… Oh wait!" _**I stopped suddenly. Causing Tamaki to bump straight into my back, and Renji soon followed as they both fell to the ground.**_

"Ichigo! Don't suddenly stop like that, man!" _**said Renji as he dusted off the sand.**_

"Sorry. Look they're going inside a cave!" _**Who would've thought that a cave would exist at least 10 kilometers from the resort. Sheesh! We continued to follow them inside the dark cave and after a couple more minutes of walking, we reached the end and saw that Kisuke-san and Yorouichi-san were waiting for them. Even though we were invisible at the moment, we hid behind a small boulder just a couple of meters away from them.**_

"Oh good you're both here! Let's go then! Kisuke, open the gate." _**Said Yorouichi-san. Kisuke looked at our direction with a serious look on his face.**_

"You've been followed." _**Said Kisuke-san to Rukia and Kosuke as the two looked around the cave. Shoot! Does he know that it's us?**_

"Huh? What do you mean?" _**asked Rukia. The five of us, ducked lower. Really! We're like idiots here! Hiding behind a small boulder when we know they can't see us. Kisuke-san probably just sensed our reiatsu. **_

"Who's there?" _**called Kisuke-san. He drew his zanpakuto and shunpoed his way to the boulder and was about to slash it. It's a good thing I'm really fast, I dragged Tamaki out of the way as Renji did the same with Ayame and Soi Fon-san, and well she managed on her own. Kisuke-san slashed the rock to pieces and a small piece managed to hit me on my right eye.**_

"Ow! Son of a…!"

"Huh? That voice is…!" _**Rukia began to say as she pointed at me. Wait! She can see me?**_

"Ichigo! What in the world are you doing here?!!"

"Hey I should be asking you that! I mean, you can see me?" _**Did the invisibility wear off? Well duh!**_

"We can see you! And Tama-chan, Renji-san, Ayame-san and Soi Fon-san as well!" _**said Kosuke**_

"Oopps! I'm so sorry Ichigo-san! I sorta lost control of the invisibility when Urahara-san attacked." _**Explained Tamaki**_

"But how did you know we were here?" _**I asked Kisuke-san**_

"I felt your reiatsu Ichigo. I thought you were alone though." _**Said Kisuke-san**_

"Ichigo! It's your fault! It's because you don't know how to hide your stinkin' reiatsu!" _**said Renji**_

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault that I have tons of reiatsu!" _**I said as-a-matter-of-factly**_

"Cut it out you two! We've been discovered so we might as well ask them what they've been doing these past few days." _**Said Soi Fon**_

"Yeah! What have you been doing Rukia? And with Kosuke? Explain!" _**I demanded**_

"Kosuke and I are lovers!"

"WHAT???!!!!!" _**The five of us exclaimed. Including Kosuke himself.**_

"No f-cking way!" _**I turned to look at Kosuke**_

"Ichigo-san I swear that's not true!" _**Kosuke said in a panicked voice. **_

"Of course its not you idiot I'm just messing with you!" _**Whew… **_

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rukia go ahead and tell him, he deserves to know anyway…" _**said Yorouichi**_

"Yorouichi-san, Urahara and Kosuke-chan are helping me train…"

"Train? What for?" _**asked Renji**_

"To achieve bankai in three days, just like you did"

"Bankai! But what do you need Bankai for! The training is dangerous! You don't need to do that. My strength is more than enough to protect you!"

"That's exactly it! You always protect me Ichigo! You always risk your neck to protect me or save me, and that's exactly what I want to do for you!"

"But you don't have to Rukia! I don't need you to protect me, I just need you to be with me!" _**The others intently watched us as another Ichigo/rukia argument took place. **_

"Even if you don't need to be protected by me, I still want to do it! I won't let anyone hurt you Ichigo, I want to become stronger for you!"

"No! Stop this Rukia! I almost died trying to achieve bankai! I won't let you go through the same painful experience! Just achieve it in the normal way!"

"But 10 years is too damn long Ichigo!"

"You don't need to do this!"

"I'm doing this for you damnit!"

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway?!!" _**Our voices echoed loudly throughout the cave, the others just looked on in silence.**_

"I'm doing this because I love you Ichigo! Don't you get it?! I want to be strong enough to stay with you and protect you! I don't want to see you that way again!" _**she said. SO that was it, the thing that was bothering her. She didn't like seeing me weak and helpless. **_

"Rukia I… I'm sorry…" _**I walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. She bagan sobbing as I held her. I would've kissed her but she'd kill me if I did it here, with our friends watching, so I just held her. I smiled as I held her, after all it was the first time she said the L-word.**_

"Ichigo, just let Rukia do what she wants okay? And she's doing great! She's close to achieving it! But I'm afraid the 3-day training isn't enough." _**Said Yorouichi**_

"Aww look at them, they're sooo sweet!" _**said Kosuke in his usual cheery voice.**_

"Ichigo-san that's great! Now we know that Rukia-san isn't cheating on you with Kos-chan!"

"Tama-chan! I thought you were my bestfriend! You know I'd never do something like that!"

"Yeah I know Kos-chan! Hehe… The thought just sorta entered my head. Heeeheee.."

"Now then, Ichigo, do you mind if we go on with the training?" _**asked Kisuke-san**_

"Go ahead."

( the next morning)

"Aw man! But I don't wan't to go back yet!" _**complained Renji. I had my bags with me and we were at the hotel's lobby.**_

"You could stay here if you like! But I'm positive I wanna go back!"

"Renji I'm going back too. I'm Ichigo-san's vice-captain after all."

"Sigh… Oh well… If you're going back Aya-chan then I might as well go with you guys."

"Is something going on with the two of you?" _**I asked. What? I was curious…**_

"W-why do you say that Ichigo!" _**asked Renji as he blushed.**_

"Because you called her Aya-chan… And you're as red as a tomato!" _**I teased**_

"N-no I'm not! Aya-chan, Ichigo is teasing me!"

"Haha… See! I was right, wasn't I?"

"Taichou, you're embarrassing Renji-san. Hehe… Oh and for the record we are dating…" _**said Ayame. Wow! I did not expect this!**_

"Really that's great you guys! Renji, you lucky bastard!" _**I teased once again as I tapped him on the shoulder and he blushed even more. Ayame just laughed at him.**_

"What's so great??" _**asked Kosuke-kun. He was with Tamaki and they had their bags with them as well.**_

"N-nothing! You guys heading back too?" _**asked Renji as to change the topic**_

"Yup! Kisuke-san said that Rukia-san didn't need my help with the training anymore so I'm going back with Ichigo-san!"

"And don't forget I'm Ichigo-san's 3rd seat, wherever he goes, I follow!" _**said Tamaki**_

"What about Soi Fon and the others?" _**And as if on cue, Soi Fon had appeared carrying her bag.**_

"Rangiku and Hitsugaya went back yesterday, they've been called by the commander." _**Explained Soi Fon **_

"Ichigo, why are you in a rush to go back anyway?" _**asked Renji. Last night, after we got back to the hotel, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking… And I came up with a decision.**_

"I wanna train… and learn kidou and stuff!"

a/n: sorry for the late update! my dsl broke down ! Sigh… And that concludes the "vacation series"! hehe… Think of it as a sort of OVA… Hahaha. Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers! Please keep on reviewing and tell me your opinions, suggestions, comments, etc etc… Be seeing you guys soon! Ja matta!


	27. Chapter 27

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-taichou!" _**shouted the 3**__**rd**__** squad members bowing deeply as I entered the headquarters. It had been three days since we got back…**_

"Tamaki…" _**I called. Ayame and him were just behind me.**_

"Yes, taichou?"

"I want you to go to the 5th division headquarters and ask for Hinamori. I want to train early today."

"Okay then taichou! I'll get going!" _**said Tamaki as he shunpoed away. Ayame and I had arrived in my office and I noticed that more paperwork had arrived.**_

"Err… Ayame?"

"Yes taichou I know, I'll take care of it." _**She said as she took the papers, sat in her desk and began working. I began to stare at the window, wondering what Rukia's doing. I bet she's still training with Kisuke-san and Yorouichi-san. Damn… I miss her! To my surprise, Hitsugaya, along with Matsumoto had arrived in my office."**_

"You could at least knock Toshiro."

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry. Kurosaki, There was a hollow attack in Karakura yesterday. It was a menos, and this time an adjuchas." _**Said Toshiro**_

"What? Did it have the same hollow mask as the others?"

"Yes. But its armor, seemed to be tougher than before. It actually took some time to take care of it."

"Yeah you bet! If it wasn't for Hisagi-taichou and his squad, we might have been wiped out!" _**exclaimed Rangiku-san.**_

"So that means, the guys making these hollow masks and armors, are close to perfecting it?" _**I asked. If that were true, then that'd be really, REALLY bad.**_

"Seems that way. The next attacks might even be from a vasto lorde. We need to be really prepared." _**Said Toshiro**_

"Vasto lorde's wearing that freakin' tough armor! We need to be more than just prepared! Does the commander know of this?"

"Yes. He even mobilized some more squads to aid you in this mission. Unfortunately, they'll all be under your command."

"Hey what do you mean "unfortunately"?!!!" _**I said. Tamaki soon arrived with Hinamori.**_

"Kurosaki-taichou, you ready?"

"You bet I am, Momo!"

(In a place not so far away from Soul Society)

"That last attack failed again!" said a female voice

"I know, but we're almost there. But we need to obtain more reiatsu. You need to get moving as well, your highness…" said a male voice

"Hmph. That would be easy. I hear Kurosaki is back in Soul Society. I'll just get more from him. What about that girl you left at Soul Society? She's still working right?"

"Of course. She'd never betray me. She continues to give valuable information to us from the shinigami's. It's all going according to plan."

"It'd better be! Well then, I'm going." Said the princess as she disappeared from sight.

(Soul Society, training grounds 3rd squad headquarters)

"White lightning!" _**Yep, that was me. I managed to learn this particular art in 30 minutes time. Am I good or what! So far, I have learned four spells in 2 and a half hours.**_

"That was good, Kurosaki-taichou!" _**said Hinamori as she patted me on the back**_

"Haha… Well what's the next one?"

"Destructive art number 33. We'll try that one, it's a level higher than those spells Rukia-san and I have taught you before."

"Can we have a break first? I'm really thirsty!"

"Okay! No problem!" _**said Momo. I took a seat at a nearby bench and called one of the 3**__**rd**__** squad members to bring me some water. Just then, Kosuke arrived.**_

"Ichigo-san, Konnichiwa!" _**greeted the cheerful Kosuke.**_

"Oh hey there Kosuke! What're you doing here?"

"Well we don't have that much to do in the squad so I thought I'd drop by and say hi. Hi!"

"Oh Kos-chan!" _**called Tamaki. He came from the office where I asked him to fetch my cellphone. **_

"Tama-chan hellow! Ichigo-san how's your training going?"

"Pretty good, I'd have to say. Although I could use…. Oh I know!" _**I suddenly came up with an idea, to help me further improve in my training.**_

"Huh?" _**said both Kosuke and Tamaki at the same time.**_

"Why don't you help me train Kosuke?"

"Well why not! I am rather good in Kido. Heehee…"

"I think I get your point Kurosaki-taichou." _**Said Hinamori**_

"Huh? What point?" _**asked Kosuke**_

"He wants you to be his sparring partner. Since you're an expert in shunpo Kosuke-kun." _**Explained Hinamori. Earning a "whaat?!" from Kosuke.**_

"But what if I get injured or something!" _**complained Kosuke**_

"There's always Tamaki. He could heal you afterwards." _**I said**_

"But why me! Huhuhu…" _**Kosuke began to sob childishly…**_

"Coz you're the only one I know who's fast enough to match with my speed."

"Yes but… Aren't you training in kido Ichigo-san?"

"Yes but, It's been too long since I last fought and I might have gotten a bit rusty from that time I lost my reiatsu."

"Come on Kos-chan do it! I'm sure Ichigo-san wouldn't hurt you!" _**said Tamaki**_

"Oh alright. And having the honor to spar with Ichigo-san is not such a bad idea! Heehee… Okay then I'm ready!" _**said Kosuke as he backed away and drew his zanpakutou. **_

"You'd better be ready Kosuke! 'Coz here I go!"

(Inside the 3rd squad headquarters…)

"Kanako-fuku taichou!" called a young female shinigami

"Yes?" asked Ayame. She had been signing papers here and there. She's been at it for hours now.

"Abarai-taichou is here to see you!"

"Oh… Then let him in…" replied Ayame. Since they got back 3 days ago, she hasn't been able to meet with Renji since her captain dumped all his paperwork on her. After a few minutes Renji entered the office.

"Err… Hi Aya-chan!" greeted Renji shyly with both hands at his back. He was swaying back and forth nervously.

"Renji-kun it's so good to see you!" said Ayame as she stood up and gave Renji a quick hug. The red haired captain blushed; his cheeks were the same color as his hair.

"A-aya-chan… I missed you…"

"Me too! Sorry if I wasn't able to see you Renji-kun. As you can see, Kurosaki-taichou gave all his paperwork to me."

"_That darn Ichigo! Taking up my Aya-chan's precious time!" _thought Renji. "Don't worry about it Aya-chan. I was busy too so…"

"It's okay. So are you free today?" asked Ayame

"Oh uhh… Yes! Why do you ask?"

"Well I know you're supposed to be the one to ask this but… seeing as you've become too shy since we started dating, I'll do it myself! Do you want to go out, Renji-kun?"

"I-I'm not shy! It's just… Well yes of course!"

"Great! Oh but I'll ask permission from taichou first. Come on let's go!" said Ayame as she took Renji's hand and led him to the training grounds. When they got there, Kosuke was on the ground, breathing heavily, in front of him stood Ichigo with a few scratches here and there, in his bankai form.

"Waaa! That's unfair Ichigo-san! You went bankai on me!" complained Kosuke as he stood up and dusted himself off. Renji and Ayame had just noticed that Tamaki was on the side, his mouth wide open.

"What happened to Tamaki?" asked Ayame

"I bet he got too excited. Watching me and Kosuke spar! Haha!" said Ichigo as he unreleased his bankai.

"You guys were sparring?!" asked a very surprised Renji

"Uh-huh! But Ichigo-san here cheated me! He went bankai all of a sudden!!" exclaimed Kosuke while pouting at Ichigo.

"Sorry 'bout that Kosuke! I got carried away!" _**Truth was I couldn't quite keep up with his speed! Damn this guy's amazing!**_

"It's a shame I missed it… Oh well…"

"Renji, what are you doing here anyway I bet you missed Ayame huh?"

"Of course I did! You made her work too much!" _**replied Renji slightly blushing. Since they started dating seems like Renji's acquired Ayame's knack for blushing.**_

"Yeah well sorry 'bout that Ayame."

"Don't worry about it taichou! Oh and Taichou?"

"Yes?" _**I said. Suddenly, a man from my squad came running towards us, carrying with him a letter which he handed to me.**_

"Who's this from?" _**I asked as I opened the note. **_

"Sir! It was delivered here by someone from the 1st squad sir! He said that this was to be given to you!"

"What does it say Ichigo?" _**inquired Renji as they all gathered around me and I began reading it…**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the 3rd division, you are to return to your mission in 5 days wherein you will be assigned to stay at the human world. In lieu of your mission, Soul Society will be providing you additional shinigami's to your aid. You will be in command of them. The following are your additional members: Hisagi Shuuhei, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Madarame Ikkaku,Ayasegawa Yumichika and Kuchiki Byakuya. Also, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku and Soi Fon will be officially part of your team…"

"Yey this is going to be fun! More people!" _**exclaimed Kosuke as he and Tamaki began jumping up and down like little kids.**_

"Wow, six captains for one mission? I bet we'll be fighting stronger hollows from now on."

"You're right Renji. That's why Soul Society is giving us stronger back up… It's kinda scary when you think of it…"

"Don't worry Aya-chan. I won't let even a single hollow near you!"

"Aww! That's soo sweeet of you Renji-san! Heehee!!"

"Ano, Kurosaki-taichou? Are you okay? You look a little shocked?" _**asked Tamaki. Apparently he was the only one who noticed that after reading that letter, my mouth had been hanging wide open in shock. **_

"Yeah, shocked, you could say that… B-but truth is I'm scared!!!!" _**I said. I began shaking nervously, and even biting my nails in fright…**_

"What the hell's with you Ichigo?"

"Byakuya! He's coming with us! Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/n: sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school… and other stuff… This one's short so I promise I'll make the next chapter longer, okay? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! This fic wouldn't have progressed if it wasn't for you guys! Dewa matta! Ki wo tsukete!


	28. Chapter 28

"Ughh! I can't freakin' do it Toushiro!"

"It's because you're not concentrating enough Ichigo!" _**Tomorrow, my team and I would be leaving for the human world. I've been busy these past four days, doing kido training with Momo and Tamaki, sparring sessions with Kosuke and now this. I asked Toushiro if he would be kind enough to teach me how to control my reiatsu. Toushiro and I have been at it for some time now but I can't seem to do it. **_

"But I'm doing all I can!"

"Apparently it's not enough. If you can't do it that means you're not focused! Is something bothering you?"

"Huh?! Oh uhh… well there is actually…" _**I have been thinking about it for some time now…**_

"Mind telling me what it is?" _**asked Hitsugaya. He's concerned! Whoa!**_

"Well you see… I haven't seen Rukia for days now! And she doesn't even call or e-mail me on my cellphone! (A/n: the Japanese use the word "e-mail" to pertain to text message) And I haven't heard from Kisuke-san and Yorouichi-san either!"

"You know how it is to train bankai Ichigo. You'd have to be really focused because the moment you lose focus, you fail."

"I know that but… I just miss her, you know? I just hope she's okay…"

"I'm sure she is. Have a faith in her Ichigo. Rukia is a strong-willed woman, she'll pull through." _**This guy I'm talking to… Is it really Toushiro?**_

"Yeah you're right… Thanks Toushiro… So how 'bout we get back to business?"

"Naturally. Do it all over again."

"Aww man!"

(3rd division Headquarters…)

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan!"

"Kos-chan I thought you went back to the 12th squad headquarters? Are you here for more training with taichou?" asked the tall blonde handsome boy, Tamaki.

"Things were slow in the squad so I thought I'd just stay here and hang out. Watcha doin'?"

"Well since Ichigo-san is with Hitsugaya-taichou training, and Ayame-san is out with Renji-san. They dumped all the paperwork on me! Huhuhu!" said Tamaki, dramatically.

"Oh poor Tama-chan! Heehee… Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"Haruhi-chan's been assigned in the gotei 13! Isn't that great Tama-chan?"

"Ha-ha-ha-haruhi?!!! Oh my god this is huge!" exclaimed Tamaki in a panicked voice. Haruhi Fujioka, she was a schoolmate of theirs from the academy. Tamaki had been in love with her since they were freshmen. (a/n: yeah I know, from ouran!)

"Uh-huh! This is you're chance Tamaki! You have got to tell her how you feel once and for all!"

"B-b-b-b-but we don't even know which squad she's going to be assigned to! And I don't want to be turned down you know…"

"You don't know that! She might have the same feelings for you! Well if not tough luck then… Join my club…." Said Kosuke as he suddenly turned silent…

"Kos-chan… Do you still… Like Soi-Fon san?"

"Not like Tamaki… Love… And I still do. I don't think I'll ever move on from her."

"But what about Nana-san?"

"I thought I could move on if I started dating someone… I was wrong…" the usually cheerful Kosuke sat back on a chair, looking really depressed.

"Aren't you still together with Nana-san?"

"Yeah… She calls me everyday… But to tell you the truth Tama-chan I don't feel that way about her..."

"Maybe you should just end things with her. If she ends up falling in love with you, she'll get hurt…"

"I know… I'll tell her when we get to the real world… Sigh… Anyway enough with my problems Tama-chan! Go for gold! Hahaha…" Kosuke was now prancing around happily.

"Kos-chan, it's not healthy changing personalities all of a sudden…"

"Yeah I know! Heehee…"

(Couple of hours later…)

"I'm back!"

"Taichou welcome back! How did your training go?" _**asked Tamaki, who was still signing papers here and there but with Ayame this time…**_

"Pretty good I'd have to say! Check it out!" _**I said as I showed them my zanpakutou.**_

"WOW! You did it Taichou! You can control you're reiatsu now!" _**said Ayame**_

"Yeah! It looks like a regular katana now, but with a black hilt and sheath! Like your zanpakutou's bankai form!"

"I know! Isn't it great! But it's too bad my zanpakutou's not special anymore. Since I have to release it everytime I have to use shikai." _**I don't really mind though…**_

"Well at least your zanpakuto doesn't always look like a huge kitchen knife! It looks way more cool this way!"

"Hey what do you mean my zanpakuto looks like a kitchen knife?!"

"I mean! N-nothing Taichou… Heehee…"

"Taichou, you should get ready for tomorrow. We'll be leaving early." _**Said Ayame as she changed the subject.**_

"Uh-huh! So Ayame did you inform everyone?"

"Yes sir! Although Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san said that they'd just follow since Zaraki-taichou needs them in the meantime….

"I see… That's okay then. Tamaki, I hate to do this but… You'll be staying here…"

"Sigh… Well I know you'd do that Taichou… Hehe… It's okay! I'll do my best here in the squad Taichou!"

"You'd better!"

(The next day… Soul Society… gate to the human world…)

"Is everyone here then?" _**I asked. I looked at him, Byakuya that is… He seems to be staring at me with cold murderous eyes… Gulp…**_

"Present!"

"Kosuke… this is not a field trip…"

"I know… sorry! Heehee…"

"Ichigo, we should get going now…" _**said Renji. Ayame then approached the gate, began chanting and the gate soon opened. **_

"When we get there we'll be splitting up into three teams. Shuuhei, Nemu, Rukia and myself will be the first team. The second team is Renji, Ayame, Kosuke and Soi Fon. To be lead by Renji. And the last team, to be lead by Byakuya will be: Toshirou, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku. Our meeting point will be Urahara-san's store. Is that clear everyone?" _**I asked. Byakuya then raised his hand.**_

"Yes, Byakuya?" _**I'm trying my best not to show this guy that he freaks me out.**_

"I wish to be teamed with my sister Kurosaki."_** Demanded Mr. Cherryblossoms.**_

"Can't do Byakuya. The teams are final. And I'm the leader here!"_**I knew he'd say that!**_

"If that's the case… Then Kurosaki I trust you'll take care of her. Because if you don't, you'll have to answer to my zanpakutou."

"Will do… Okay then let's go everyone!" _**We all went through the gate and made it to the human world. We split into teams as we patrolled the entire city of Karakura for any signs of hollow activity. **_

"Ichigo what exactly are we looking for anyway?" _**asked one of my members, Shuuhei**_

"Hollows of course! What else! According to Toshiro, hollows have been appearing more than usual, some were strong but most of them were weak. Who knows? Maybe this time a strong one would come out."

"Kurosaki-taichou, what about Kuchiki-san? Is she going to meet us here?" _**inquired Nemu**_

"Maybe… dunno. But I did leave her a message. I just hope she joins us soon." _**Rukia… Please hurry! Suddenly, Shuuhei's, Nemu's and my cellphone started ringing. A hollow near us and it was emitting a very strong aura. **_

"See I told you they'd appear! This reiatsu… It's a…"

"A menos grande!" _**shouted Shuuhei as a huge menos appeared before us.**_

"An adjuchas type! Let's go everyone!" _**I commanded as we all pulled out our zanpakutous and dashed towards the huge hollow.**_

"Ichigo! This one's armor is too tough!" _**shouted Shuuhei amidst all the fighting…**_

"My zanpakutou doesn't seem to have an effect either." _**Said Nemu in her usual "no- emotions" tone of voice.**_

"Come out, Zangetsu!" _**Oh-oh… I just learned how to manifest my reiatsu sothat my zanpakutou would have a normal form but… Toushiro never did mention how I was supposed to release my zanpakuto's shikai. I remember him saying about a release phrase or something. **_

"What's wrong?! Don't you know how to release your zanpakutou?!" _**said Shuuhei as he nearly got hit by the menos' beam attack.**_

"I don't know the command phrase! Shoot!" _**The hollow then redirected its attack towards me. **_

"Great, Just great! Ughh!!" _**Shuuhei, who had been avoiding the hollow's attacks using shunpo had been hit from behind. By a hollow that looks exactly the same as the one we were currently fighting. **_

"Shuuhei! Crap there's two of them!"

"Kurosaki-taichou, this one is a doppelganger hollow. It can make copies of itself." _**Said Nemu as she engaged the other one in battle.**_

"How are we supposed to defeat these guys!" _**Although Nemu launched an attack at the other hollow, it evaded her and it attacked me instead I used shunpo to evade but soon realized that the first one was heading towards me as well. I couldn't evade in time so I just closed my eyes and hoped that it wouldn't hurt that much. But the hollow's attack never did came. Wondering what was going on, I opened my eyes and saw the hollow fully covered in ice…**_

"Ichigo! What are you doing you stupid idiot! You can't even handle this pathetic hollow!" _**said a very familiar voice. Rukia, she was wearing a pure white robe which was underneath a white sorta overcoat thingy. Don't tell me this is…**_

"Rukia?! This is your... Bankai??!"

"Of course it is you fool! Do I look great or what?" _**Boasted Rukia as she turned around gracefully, flaunting her all white bankai outfit.**_

"Now's not the time! Rukia behind you!" _**I shouted as I saw the other one heading towards her. She evaded its attack easily and slashed its arms as if it where nothing. Her speed is ten times greater compared to her normal speed.**_

"So? Whatchathink Ichigo?"

"I think my bankai is way cooler…" _**I said as I dusted myself off and sheathed my zanpakuto.**_

"Ha! You wish! Oh! Shuuhei, Nemu, are you guys okay?" _**asked Rukia who seemed to forget there were others with us. **_

"Yeah I guess… Nemu you aren't hurt?" _**asked Shuuhei with a worried face.**_

"Yes sir I'm fine. You should be more worried about your injury than me taichou." _**Replied Nemu as she helped Shuuhei to his feet.**_

"That wound is kinda deep shuuhei. We should get it healed."

"Kurosaki-taichou, I'll take Hisagi-taichou to the Urahara store so he could be looked at."

"Ok then Nemu. Rukia and I need to discuss something. You two go on ahead."

"Yes sir!" _**said Nemu. The two then headed to Urahara's store, leaving Rukia and I alone in an empty street. **_

_**Without saying a word, I grabbed Rukia and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. How I missed her… The smell of her hair, the feel of her body close to mine, and the taste of her lips. It feels like we've been apart for years. To my glee, Rukia responded to my actions with equal passion. **_

"Rukia… I was so worried about you…"

"Sorry Ichi… The training took longer than I expected. Heehee…"

"As long as you're okay that's more than fine for me…"

"Bet you missed me huh?"

"Yeah… I miss your constant nagging…"

"Hey! I don't nag!"

"Of course you do!" _**I teased. **_

"The reason I nag at you is because you're too stubborn and pig-headed!"

"Oh! So you admit that you nag?"

"Well I… Urghh! Damn you Strawberries!"_** It felt really nice. To be arguing with Rukia again like this. It really made my day.**_

(Somewhere in the Hollow infested city of Karakura)

"You guys… This is a mission. Not a stroll in the park!" said Soi Fon. Renji and Ayame had been walking together hand in hand laughing at a particular topic they had been discussing with each other. They didn't seem to hear Soi Fon calling to them.

"Just let them be Soi Fon-san. There are no signs of hollow for now after all." Said Kosuke

"But this still is a mission! proper decorum should at all times be observed. "

"We're shinigami too you know. We know the rule book by heart. " retorted Kosuke

"Then it's a shame they're still doing something like this even with the fact they know the rules!" Renji and Ayame continued walking. Leaving Kosuke and Soi Fon a few meters behind. The two stopped walking as to further intensify their heated argument.

"Can't you just give them a break?"

"A break?! But this is a mission! Do I need to remind you guys every time?!" said Soi Fon.

"That's the problem with you Soi Fon. You always stick by the rules. Probably the reason why you're so stuck up!"

"Maybe I am stuck up! At least I know my duties very well!"

"I know what my duties are! But it doesn't mean I'd have to be serious all the time! I take a break when I need to! Unlike you! You follow the rules ceremoniously! And that's the reason why you'll never be happy! You let the rules dictate your damn life!

"You think your life's that great? Jumping from one woman to another. You change girlfriends as often as you change clothes!

"The reason I live my life like that is so I could forget about things that I don't ever want to remember!"

"But that does make you happy?!!"

"Of course it doesn't! I'll only be happy if it's you Soi Fon!" said Kosuke. Soi Fon didn't have time to retort since some stupid hollow suddenly appeared.

A/n: Yay an update! Here you go guys! This one has some ichiruki on it! Just like you asked! Hope you guys liked it! Wow this is a first! Kosuke and Soi Fon arguing! Haha… Anyway I'll try to update soon okay! Oh and thanks for the reviews. See yah!


	29. Chapter 29

"This one is a Menos Adjuchas type. We better be careful Kosuke. It's armor looks tough." Said Soi Fon as she drew a couple of steps back and pulled out her zanpakuto.

"I could take this one on my own!" snapped Kosuke, who still was pissed over their argument. He drew his zanpakuto and lunged forward to attack the enemy. The hollow did not even move as it let Kosuke slash its arm.

"Huh? Why didn't it move?"

"This is going to be easier then!" Soi Fon shunpoed and made a slashing attack on the hollow. It was hit in its other arm. The hollow still didn't budge from that second attack.

"What is up with this hollow? It doesn't attack!" said Kosuke

"Then let's just finish this one off. Suzumebachi!" shouted Soi Fon as she released her zanpakuto's shikai. She unleashed a slashing attack on the hollow but when her attack hit the hollow on its shoulder; the same thing happened to her. A deep gash had appeared on her shoulder. The same spot where she had slashed the hollow. She fell to the ground, clutching tightly her badly bleeding shoulder.

"Soi Fon! You okay?" asked a very worried Kosuke as he went to her side to help her. She slapped his hand away as she tried to stand on her own even though she looked like she was about to collapse.

"I thought you were mad at me? I can take care of myself!"

"But Soi Fon!"

"Why don't you just finish off that hollow!"

"Fine then!!" retorted Kosuke as he shunpoed towards the still unmoving hollow. He attacked the hollow on its legs but the same thing happened to him. He got slashed on his left leg. _"Damn! This hollow! I don't understand its power! Is it neutralizing attacks and delivering the same attack that it neutralized? But that slash I got… It felt like I did that to myself. But that attack… It affected him too! How did that…" _Kosuke had not realized that Soi Fon stood up and aimed a destructive art on the hollow.

"Soi Fon! No don't do it!" shouted Kosuke but it was too late. The attack hit the hollow and it did do damage but the same thing happened to Soi Fon. She could barely stand because of the injuries she had sustained from her own attack.

"Soi Fon! Don't attack the hollow!"

"B-but if we don't attack it how are we supposed to beat this one?" asked Soi Fon, who tried all her best to keep on standing.

"I've read about this hollow in one of the research papers found in our lab in the 12th squad. The only way to defeat this one is to…"

"Kosuke what are you…?"

"Descend, Suzumehime!" Shouted Kosuke as his zanpakuto turned into a thin kodachi, similar to that of Soi Fon's but the color was pure white.

"You just told me not to attack the hollow! What do you plan on doing Kosuke?"

"Soi Fon, don't forget what I told you before…" said Kosuke as he smiled and looked back at Soi Fon. He then turned his attention on the hollow.

"Hakumei Hane!" Shouted Kosuke as tons of sharp white feathers had appeared around him. But instead of using the move on the hollow, he unleashed his attack on himself. The hollow had been defeated, but it came with a price. Every inch of Kosuke was covered in blood. He fell to the ground, unmoving. His reiatsu slowly fading away…

"KOSUKE!!!!"

* * *

"Taichou! Hollows!" exclaimed Matsumoto. As Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were patrolling around Southwest Karakura, about 30 or so normal hollows had appeared. 

"These ones are weak. But there sure are a lot of them." Said Hitsugaya

"The occurrence of hollows here in Karakura seem to be more often than before." Said Byakuya.

"These hollows are the same as the ones Kurosaki and the others fought off before. They have the same armor and mask." Explained Hitsugaya

"Really! I hope we figure out who's behind this already! So we could go kick his butt!"

"Stop complaining Matsumoto! Get ready! Here they come!" Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto as Byakuya and Matsumoto did the same. After defeating almost all off the hollows, only a few were remaining. Hitsugaya looked behind him and saw Matsumoto on the kneeling on the ground, looking really tired.

"What's wrong Matsumoto? Did you get hit?" shouted Hitsugaya as he slashed off a hollow's legs.

"No I didn't… But… I feel really dizzy all of a sudden…" Rangiku had not realized that a hollow was behind her, and was about to attack.

"Matsumoto! Look out!"

"Ahh! H-huh?" Someone had defeated the hollow before its attack could hit her. Rangiku could recognize that head even across 10 kilometers!

"Matsumoto! What's up with you? You can't even beat a stinkin' weak hollow!" said Ikkaku, his bald head illuminates just like the moon. (FYI: it's already night time). He arrived with Yumichika, who was already fighting off hollows.

"It's because I'm feeling sick you baldy!"

"Sick? Us shinigami don' get sick you know! You must have become really weak then! Haha!"

"Oh shut up! The reason I'm like this is because of you!" snapped Rangiku

"How the hell did it become my fault?!!" retorted Ikkaku

"Because you got me pregnant, you ass!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!!! You must be kiddin' me!"

"Why should I be kidding about stuff like this?"

"W-wait… That night, the party… we ….?"

"Uh-huh! And that earring you're wearing! Those are mine!" said Rangiku as she pointed at the cross shaped earring that Ikkaku had on.

"I found them on my room! But you're pregnant! How the f…"

"Guys! Talk about that later! We have a hollow to defeat you know!" shouted Yumichika. Byakuya and Hitsugaya were still fighting off the hollows while Ikkaku's mouth hangs wide open in shock.

* * *

"Aya-chan, is it just me or…" 

"It's not just you Renji… They really are not with us."

"Shoot! Where could Kosuke and Soi Fon have gone?"

"Well, I kinda heard them arguing just a while ago."

"Oh well. I bet those two are fine. Huh?"

"Did you sense that Renji?" asked Ayame

"I sure did! A hollow! But I could sense Kosuke and Soi Fon's reiatsu too."

"They must be fighting with that hollow! We should go help them Renji!"

"Yeah we should. Let's go Aya-chan."

"Hey you…" said a familiar voice from behind them.

"P-princess!" Renji and Ayame both bowed to the princess who seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked the princess. She was wearing normal human world clothes.

"Sorry your highness but we separated in groups and everyone else is scattered all over town. We could try and contact him…" said Renji

"Go contact him then!" commanded the princess.

"I'll call him your highness!" Ayame took out her cellphone and started dialing.

"Uhm… Princess… If you don't mind me asking, what business do you have with Ichigo?"

"None of your business! Have you contacted him yet or what?!" asked the very impatient princess.

"He's not answering your highness. I'll try again!" said a slightly panicking Ayame as she dialed once more.

"_Damn it I don't have much time! That guy needs reiatsu now!! Guess I have no choice!" _thought the princess as she walked closer to Renji.

"Yes your highness?" The princess suddenly took hold of Renji's robes and kissed him. Renji didn't have time to respond as he fell out of consciousness.

"RENJI! What did you do to him?!!" Ayame put down her cell as she took out her zanpakuto. In a flash the princess had managed to get behind her. Ayame didn't even see her draw a weapon as she fell to the ground with multiple cuts.

* * *

"I hope Shuuhei's gonna be okay." _**Said Rukia. Since Nemu took Shuuhei to Urahara's, we decided to continue our patrol. **_

"I'm sure he's fine. Rukia did you feel that? A hollow's reiatsu… But it's gone now." _**I said. I am now able to detect far off reiatsu, all thanks to Toshiro. **_

"I'm sure the others took care of that one. I could sense a couple of weak hollows a couple of minutes ago. The others must be doing fine."

"Sure hope so…. But man! I still can't believe it! You can go bankai now!"

"Of course! Haha… You proud of me, Ichi?"

"You bet! I knew you could do it. But still! I was really worried you know…" _**I said. I slowly took her hand in mine as we continued to walk on the empty street.**_

"Ichigo, if this wasn't a mission, tonight would have been a romantic date of sorts! Just look at the sky!" _**said Rukia as she pointed to the sky.**_

"Yeah.. It's really beautiful… But I'm sure we could get to have a date after all of this is over." _**I hope that's soon…**_

"Okay! And you're gonna buy me some stwawbewwy ice cweam. Owkay?" _**said Rukia in a chappy-like tone.**_

"Uh-huh! I pwomise! Rukia, look! There's someone on the ground! Hey that's Renji!" _**I said as Rukia and I hurriedly shunpoed. **_

"Renji, Renji! Hey!" _**I called. I shook him but there was no response. **_

"Ichigo! Ayame-chan's over there!" _**said Rukia as she went towards the limp Ayame.**_

"Renji's alive! We need to take him to Urahara's!" _**I shouted. Was it a hollow that did this to him?**_

"We need to take Ayame too! She has a lot of injuries!" _**Rukia and I took both Renji and Ayame and flash stepped on the way to Urahara's…**_

* * *

_**When Rukia and I got to the store, we asked for Tessai-san's help as he got beds ready for Renji and Ayame.**_

"Were they attacked by hollows too?" **_Toshiro asked. He had a few bruises and cuts. I looked around the room. Ururu was tending to Byakuya and Yumichika who also had some bruises here and there. Soi Fon was on one of the beds, she was out cold but there were blood stains on her. And what shocked me the most was the person on the other bed, Kosuke. He was bleeding terribly. By his side was Urahara-san, desperately trying to heal him using kido._**

"I can't believe this…." **_Said Rukia. She was as shocked as I was._**

"Where are the others Toshiro?"

"Ikkaku went back to Soul Society to ask for healers from the 4th squad… And Rangiku she…"

"Kurosaki, I took the liberty of dismissing Matsumoto from this mission." _**Said Byakuya**_

"What? Why?"

"Because of certain reasons that you'll find out in no time."

"Okay…" I didn't really feel like contradicting Byakuya.

"Manager! I've brought Orihime-chan!" _**said Jinta. Inoue was behind her.**_

"Please heal him Inoue! I'm afraid my healing powers are not that effective." _**Said Urahara-san. There was a very evident sad look in his eyes. Kosuke, please be okay!**_

"Leave it to me!" _**said Inoue as he started healing Kosuke. Just then, Ikkaku had arrived. With him were Hanatarou and Isane.**_

"Good, you're here. Start healing those two." _**Said Toshiro as he pointed to Renji and Ayame.**_

"Please do everything you can to heal them…." _**I said. I was still in a state of shock. Because of these hollow attacks, my friends have been hurt. If I don't find out who's behind this we might all be done for.**_


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you think happened to him Hanatarou?" _**I asked. He had been tending to Renji, who we found collapsed on the streets without any injuries.**_

"Ichigo-san, I think it's the same with what happened to you before."

"You mean, he's lost his reiatsu?"

"It seems so…"

"Was it a hollow that did this to him?" _**asked Rukia, who was sitting by Renji's side.**_

"I don't think a hollow could have done this… Oh he's waking up!" _**said Yamada. Renji then opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room.**_

"Aya-chan! Where is she? Is she okay?" _**asked Renji in a very panicked voice, he tried to stand but was too weak to do so.**_

"She's okay Renji, Her wounds have healed but she still hasn't regained consciousness."

"Ichigo! The one who stole your reiatsu before! It was the princess!"

"What? But how did that…?"

"She was the one who did this to me. She suddenly took hold of me and kissed me! That's when I lost consciousness." _**Explained Renji who still hasn't calmed down.**_

"WHAT? YOU MEAN SHE KISSED MY ICHIGO?" _**Rukia's voice had echoed throughout the entire house.**_

"But when she kissed me I didn't lose consciousness right away…" _**I said, ignoring Rukia's rants.**_

"Well this is just my theory Ichigo-san but… The reason why Renji-san was instantly knocked out is because the difference in your reiatsu. The princess' power to obtain another's reiatsu must be really strong. Renji's body couldn't handle that that's why he fainted right away. Whereas, Ichigo-san has a massive amount reiatsu therefore he wasn't affected right away since there was still some reiatsu remaining in him. It was only when he used his bankai that he fainted because he has used up all that was left of his reiatsu."

"I see… Then the princess is responsible for the hollow attacks?" _**asked Renji, now calmly.**_

"Maybe… Who knows? We're not entirely sure what her motives are but its best if we be careful around her."

"I'm gonna kill that f-cking princess! I am so mad I could go bankai!"

"Rukia, enough with your bankai already, I already know that it rocks…"

"Hmph! You're just jealous! My bankai is ten times cooler than yours!" _**bragged Rukia once again.**_

"Yes I know… You're the best…" _**I walked towards her, put an arm around her and lightly kissed her on the forehead, which earned a "eww" from Renji. To be honest, I wasn't shocked at all hearing about the princess. I knew she was bad news the moment I saw her. **_

"Guys, if you were to make out here, I'd probably faint all over again!"

"Don't worry Renji, I'm sure Aya-chan will be up and about in no time! Then you'll have someone to make out with! Teehee…" _**teased Rukia**_ _**As I laughed along with her... The atmosphere around Urahara-san's store might be gloomy but Rukia sure knows how to lighten the mood.**_

"Rukia stop teasing the poor guy! Anyway we're gonna check how the other's are doing. You should get some more rest Renji, hollows may start appearing again."

"Why what happened to the others?" _**asked Renji. I forgot to tell him about that.**_

"Hanatarou keep him posted will ya? See ya Renji!" _**said Rukia as we left and entered the room opposite of Renji's. Urahara-san silently sat beside Kosuke's bed, while the other bed was occupied by Soi Fon-san, who seemed to be sleeping.**_

"How is he?"

"Inoue had closed all his wounds but… He's lost a lot of blood and it may take some time for him to recover completely." _**Said Urahara-san, whose eyes were more hidden than usual under his hat. **_

"Urahara-san I'm sorry, If only I took Kosuke with me I could have protected him."

"What are you talking about Ichigo? It's not your fault. What happened to him might have happened for a reason but I'm quite sure that you're not the reason…"

"What about Soi Fon? Is she going to be okay?" _**asked Rukia**_

"She's going to be fine. She was awake a few minutes ago and told me what happened."

"Was it the princess who attacked them too?" _**inquired Rukia.**_

"No, it was a hollow." _**Said Urahara-san. The fact that he didn't seem shocked to hear about the princess must mean that he heard us talking at the other room.**_

"From Soi Fon's descriptions, I figured out what the hollow was. Only shinigami's from the 12th may know about it. The hollow was commonly known as a "mimic". When the hollow is attacked by a shigami's zanpakutou, the hollow is able to take a sort of control or link with the shinigami's body. Meaning, if a shinigami would attack that hollow, the shinigami will also be affected by the attack but the damage is greater on the part of the shinigami and vice versa. Kosuke must have known about this. That's why he used his most powerful attack on himself because he knows that the damage would be greater on the hollow. But the attack he used was too powerful that's why he was damaged just as much as the hollow."

"I didn't know that there were hollows like that…" said Rukia

"Hollows like these are not common since they have to be artificially made. Years ago, there was a scientist from the 12th division who made a mimic. He was going to use the hollow as his weapon against other hollows but his creation turned on him. He was executed soon afterwards along with his artificial hollow. Only the higher ups from the 12th squad knew about this."

"That was a stupid idea; making a hollow and having it fight hollows! No wonder it turned on him!" _**exclaimed Rukia**_

"Yeah well, people from the 12th do crazy things…"

"Urahara-san, Kosuke's a strong guy, he'll pull through, I know it…"

"Thank you Ichigo. You two must be tired, you haven't had any rest. You should take this time to do so… Use the room next to this one, that's Yorouichi's room."

"I think we will, Thank you Urahara-san." _**I said as Rukia and I bowed to him and left him to watch over his son.**_

****

* * *

****

"_I can't believe you did that!"_

"_Yeah well, he deserves it anyway! Uh-oh! Here he comes! Run, Quick!" a distant roaring sound could be heard approaching._

"_Why should I run too? You're the one he's after!" protested the young woman_

"_Just because you're his captain, doesn't mean he won't blame you. This is his pride were talking about after all! Haha!!"_

"_So that's his pride huh? Hehe…"_

"_Oh no! He's gaining on us! Hurry! Here take my hand!" said the young man as he offered his hand._

"_Why? I could use shunpo too you know!" she complained, though she took his hand anyway._

"_But I'm faster than you." He said, grinning at her. _

"_Sometimes you're too full of yourself!."_

"_I know! Hehe… Let's hide here, quick!" he said as he pulled her towards him and hid behind a statue. They were too close that they could here each other's heart beats. Both were beating fast, from the excitement perhaps. A tall bulky man strode past them, wearing a very angry expression on his face. They held their breath as the man eventually moved on. _

"_Did you see his face?!! It looked like it was about to explode! Hahaha!"_

"_Yeah!!! I've never seen him this angry since that time you replaced his shampoo with syrup!" she said as she laughed heartily with him._

"_I remember that one! I bet he's on his way to your office, to complain again I'm sure."_

"_Well since I won't be there, he won't have someone to complain too! He'd be twice as angry."_

"_I'd be sooo dead when he finds me… Hehe…" The two, a bit tired from laughing, shunpoed and sat themselves on the roof of the complex._

"_I haven't laughed like that before in my entire life!"_

"_You should do that more often then, it's really fun. And also…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Well you… You look really nice when you laugh… Ehehe…" he said shyly_

"_Oh… Hehe… But I hope he wouldn't complain to the commander again and I'd have to go through three hours of hell again… The others already think less of me because I tolerate your pranks…"_

"_Sorry 'bout that…"_

"_No it's okay. Don't worry about it! It's all worth it anyway! The look on his face was priceless! Hehe…"_

"_But you know… Even if the whole squad turned against you, I'd still be with you…"he said as he looked straight into her eyes._

"_You should be! Since it's all going to be your fault anyway."_

"_Haha! It's getting late, Race you to the office?" he said as he stood up._

"_Sure why not? I'm gonna lose anyway…"_

"_I'll give you a headstart?"_

"_Well if that's the case, see yah!" she said as she hurriedly took off._

"_Hey that's not fair! I didn't say "go" yet! Hey wait for me Soi Fon!"_

Soi Fon woke up with a start. It had been a dream, she was dreaming about the past. It seemed so real to her. She was brought back to reality when she looked at the bed beside her. The blond dark skinned young man she saw in her dream was covered in bandages unmoving, breathing faintly.

Slowly she stood up and sat beside the battered young man. How she wished he would smile and laugh for her now, like he did in her dream. Her injuries hurt, but she knows he's hurting more. If only there was something she could have done to prevent this. She blamed herself…

Unable to hold it any longer she let it out, tears that have been dying to get out of her, tears she had been holding back since that day she saw him give someone else that smile he always gave her. It had been her fault in the first place, if only she realized sooner. She wished he would open his eyes, so she could tell her how she truly felt.

She reached out to hold his cold hand, letting out more tears, hoping it wasn't too late to tell him. She remembers his last words to her. "Don't forget what I told you before". What did he mean? Quietly she sits beside him, weeping as she continues to hold his hand.

"Kosuke…" She whispers as she slowly drifts to sleep…

* * *

"Thanks for your help Inoue, if it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened to Kosuke..." _**I said. Myself, Rukia, Inoue and Ishida, who followed his girlfriend soon after finding out, were all at Urahara-san's living room talking. It had been an entire day since the hollow attack.**_

"It was no problem Kurosaki-kun! Urahara-san seems really attached to him huh..." **_said Inoue as she sipped her tea._**

"Yeah... Er..."

"That's because he's Urahara's son." **_said Rukia bluntly._**

"Rukia! Ssshhh!!!"

"What? Everyone else knows about it anyway, might as well tell these guys."

"He's Urahara's son? How did that happen?" **_asked Ishida_**

"Well it's kinda a long story..." I began to say...

"Can you make that long story short, then?" **_interupted Ishida_**

"He's Urahara-san's and Yorouichi-san's son. Because of certain events, they were separated from their son and just recently, they were reunited." **_I tried to say as clear as possible._**

" I see... WHAAT? Yorouichi-san and Urahara-san have a relationship?" **_asked a very surprised Inoue. She's pretty slow isn't she? She's the only one who didn't figure that out._**

"Yeah well it's been pretty obvious Inoue..." **_said Rukia. The doors of the living room suddenly opened. It was Yumichika._**

"Ichigo, you're 3rd seat is here."

"Taichou! It's good to see that you're safe, sir!" **_said the tall, blond and handsome third seat, Douji Tamaki._**

"Tamaki! What're you doing here?"

"Well since Rangiku-san had been pulled out of the mission, I'm here to replace her!"

"But who's taking care of things at the squad?"

"Rangiku-san's there!"

"Huh? I don't get it. Why would she be pulled out of the mission and then put in charge of the squad in the your place? That seems rather absurd don't you think?"

"Rangiku-san's pregnant Ichigo." **_abruptly said Rukia_**

"WHAAAAT?!!!" **_bellowed Inoue and myself._**

"Onii-sama's just told me..."

"That Byakuya told you but he didn't tell me? I'm in charge of this mission!"

"Ichigo, it's not that big a deal anyway..." **_said Rukia_**

"It is a big deal! Who the hell's the fa..." **_My sentence was cut short by the ringing tone from my cellphone. Rukia and Tamaki's cellphones have begun ringing too._**

"Hollow, there's five of them Ichigo! And they're all together."

"I know, Yumichika! Inform Byakuya and Toushiro! Guys we better be careful, since there's less of us we might have a hard time."

"Let us help then, Kurosaki-kun!" said Inoue as she stood up and pulled Ishida along with her.

"Orihime, I think they could take care of the hollows on their own..." **_said Ishida, Ever since Inoue and Ishida got together, Ishida seems to have softened, he avoids using his powers whenever he can._**

"Actually, we do need some help... Thanks Inoue. Let's go!"

* * *

"This is not enough but it will do for now, you're highness. I sent some hollows to Karakura to buy us some time. But I still I need strong reiatsu, like Kurosaki's for the final hollow."

"Those hollows you sent, aren't they more than enough to finish off those shinigami's?"

"They're like the others, mere experiments. They may be strong but I'm sure Kurosaki and his group would be able to deal with them even without their other comrades." said a deep male voice.

"But how the hell can i get some reiatsu from Kurosaki now! I'm sure they know I was responsible."

"I have a plan all ready your highness."

"Oh? And what is this plan of yours?"

"It's time for our spy to move..."

* * *

A/n: So sorry about the late update! But at least I updated, right? Hehe... I was sooo suprised to see my reviews ! Wow! Thank you so much! Only a few more chapters to go! I'm not sure but probably 3-5 more chapters... Hope you guys would read my new fic after "Whatever it takes". It's not a sequel... It's an AU, my first one... But of course, It's an Ichi/Ruki! Yey! I'll be including Kosuke in that fic too because i love him sooo much! Hehe... Anyway please R & R! See you all soon... Peace!!! 


	31. Chapter 31

_**It didn't take long for us to find the hollows even though it was midnight and it was pretty dark... After all, they were the ones who found us. There were five of them, each having a reiatsu that equals a menos. God help us, hope we get through this alive. The moment the hollows saw us, they attacked us immediately**_.

"I'll take care of this one!" _**I said to the others, This hollow had been the one emitting the most powerful reiatsu, Hence, being the most powerful in our group, it's only natural I take this one.**_ "Rukia, you and Tamaki take the one on the left!"

"Got it! Let's go Tamaki-kun! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" _**said Rukia as she released her zanpakuto and the blade became white, with icy mists.**_

"Illuminate, Hikari no Shiroi!" _**said Tamaki, doing the same. His zanpakuto had become thin and transparent. As they were about to attack the hollow, it turned to leave, Rukia and Tamaki chased after it. What's up with that hollow anyway, suddenly leaving like that?**_

"Byakuya, Toshirou, take that sorta blue Hollow!" _**I ordered. Byakuya and Toushiro both glared at me, annoyed that I ordered them around but released their zanpakutou's anyway.**_

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." _**Senbonzakura's blade scatters into a thousand tiny blades, Byakuya launches the blades unto the hollow but the damage was only minimal.**_

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" _**His zanpakuto turned into a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Toushiro made his way to the hollow but it started to escape, Byakuya and Toushiro then chased after it as they appeared from my sight. The hollow I was about to take on then attacked me; I managed to shunpo on top of a building.**_

"Kurosaki-kun! Let us help you!" _**shouted Inoue from down below. **_

"No! Don't worry; I can take care of this one! Help Yumichika instead!" _**I said as I pointed to Yumichika's direction. He was currently fighting one on one with the huge menos. Inoue then nodded at me, and then made her way to Yumichika with Ishida. The hollow they were fighting after being hit by Ishida's arrow, turned to escape. What the hell? Why are they all escaping? Yumichika, Inoue and Ishida chased after the hollow leaving me in the empty street alone, with two hollows attacking me. My zanpakuto didn't have any effect at all…**_

"Argh, You asked for it!!! Let justice be done, Come forth! Zangetsu!" _**My zanpakutou then turned into a huge, elegant cleaver, still with the white bandages on the hilt. **_(a/n: I know! Sorry 'bout the cheesy release phrase! I couldn't think of anything else!)_** I began to swing zangetsu and shunpoed towards the first hollow, I was able to cut down its right arm, but as I landed on the ground, the other hollow was about to crush me, luckily, I was able to dodge with ease. **_

"Kurosaki-taichou!"

"Nemu! Great timing! Help me out will ya?" _**I said, she had a weird look on her face. Then suddenly she started to chant.**_

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Six rods of prison light!" _**When I saw Nemu, I thought the battle would be easier now, what with her helping me, but to my shock the spell, instead of firing it at the hollow, she aimed it at me and I was soon held by six beams of light, making it impossible for me to move.**_

"What are you doing?!" _**I gasped, as I struggled to break the binding spell she used on me, to no avail... Just then, Shuuhei had arrived, in shinigami form, with his zanpakutou drawn.**_

"Nemu!!! Don't tell me you're…"

"Hisagi-taichou I…I'm sorry…" _**said Nemu, tears have begun forming in her eyes. **_

"You sure have served your purpose finally, Nemu. Took you long enough you useless girl!" _**Said a deep familiar male voice, A figure had appeared from a distance, No… It couldn't be…**_

"Y-you! Don't tell me you're the one who created those hollows?!"

"You got that right, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" _**exclaimed Shuuhei. He was as shocked as I was, to see him. He'd been banished from Soul Society after all; we didn't expect to see him so suddenly. He still looked the same, except for the fact that he was now just wearing plain robes. **_

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo." _**His zanpakuto had turned into a sort of gold trident. In an instant, he disappeared from where he was standing and he appeared behind Shuuhei, he slashed him as Shuuhei fell to the ground, blood spilling from his back.**_

"N-nemu… Why?" _**he said before losing consciousness. Nemu flinched, at the sight of Shuuhei.**_

"Shuuhei! Damn you! What the hell do you want anyway?!!!"

"This is revenge, against the shinigamis! Banishing me like that when I was so close to achieving it!"

"Achieving what?!!"

"The completion, of a much powerful Hogyoku!"

"What do you need a Hogyoku for anyway!!! Are you Aizen or something?!!"

"The hogyoku can be very useful for my experiments! Those stupid shinigamis! When they found out I had been tampering with Urahara Kisuke's research papers that were left in the Research Institute, They exiled me immediately!"

"Well Duh!!! Because you're gonna be a threat to Soul Society! What the hell're you planning to do?!" _**After what seemed like hours of struggling, I managed to weaken Nemu's binding using my reiatsu. Just a little more!!**_

"I will use the Hogyoku to create the ultimate hollow-shinigami as my fighting machine! And with that, I will destroy the shinigami's who exiled me!"

"All this for the sake of your experiments? Man, you're crazy!" _**A little bit more!!!**_

"To conduct experiments is my only passion Kurosaki. You can't imagine how angry I was when they exiled me! After I've taken over Soul Society, then no one would be able to stop me!"

"Sorry, but the hell am I gonna let you do that!" _**Finally, I got out of Nemu's binding, she seemed shocked, unmoving. I used shunpo and lunged towards Kurotsuchi. Unfortunately, someone had parried my attack with a zanpakutou…**_

"You! You're with this guy?!!"

"Tsk Tsk, you have no manners Kurosaki-taichou. Is that how you'd address your princess?" _**said the effing princess as she suddenly appeared. I didn't even sense her reiatsu! And when the hell did she have a zanpakutou? She was wearing human world clothes. Similar to the ones she wore before. **_

"You stole my reiatsu! And even Renji's!" _**I said as I flash stepped a couple of meters away from the princess and Kurotsuchi.**_

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do you want revenge too? On us shinigami's?"

"No, not really… Its just, the shinigami's, if left alone, would become a hindrance to my plans you know. That's why I sought Kurotsuchi because I knew he'd team up with me since we're aiming for the same thing. Well, almost." _**Explained the slutty princess…**_

"Plans?!" _**This is bad, I could sense a strong reiatsu coming from both of them, and on top of that, there's still that menos. **_

"Taking over the human world. Once Kurotsuchi here has taken over Soul Society, Taking over the human world will be a piece of cake!"

"Why would you want to do that?!"

"Why? Because it's too boring in Seiretei!"

"That's your reason?" _**I took out my cellphone cautiously from my pocket, hoping they won't notice. I hope the others would come find me!**_

"Uh-huh! Sorry Ichigo but you can't do that! Arise, Jigokufuchi!" _**the princess' zanpakutou had become a whip. It stretched out. I evaded her attacks using shunpo, but damn this princess is fast! The menos, who had stopped attacking me since Kurotsuchi arrived now joined in on the fray. Great, Just great! I decided to take down the menos first since it was weaker. I spinned zangetsu by the hilt and attacked the hollow, who was about to use cero on me. I tore down its legs and arms and it fell down. One down, two to go! I have to be really careful of this princess; I don't know how here absorbing powers really work. One wrong move and she might steal all my reiatsu. That is why; I'll just use shunpo to evade her attacks. **_

"You can't keep on running forever, Ichigo."

"The hell're you calling me "Ichigo"! We're not even friends! Argh!!!"

"Hah! So this is the famed Kurosaki Ichigo? The gotei 13 is really going under! Appointing someone like you a captain!" _**said that bastard Kurotsuchi.**_

"Shut up robo-geek! When I get my hands on you I'll…Ugghhh!" _**The princess' whip managed to wrap itself around my legs, causing me to fall to the ground. Damn!**_

"Kurotsuchi! Do it while I can still hold him down!" _**shouted the princess as I struggled to free my legs using my zanpakutou.**_

"Nemu, Bind him!"

"Y-yes sir…" _**Nemu looked hesitant but used another binding spell on me. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo goddamnit! Its gonna be sooo embarrasing if I allowed myself to be caught! Or Killed! Whatever they're planning on doing to me! Something flashed and then there was total darkness…**_

* * *

"Take that you stupid hollow! You made us chase you like hell!" said Rukia, as she continuously kicked the obviously dead hollow.

"Rukia-san Sugoi! You've become really strong!"

"Of course Tamaki! Gwahaha! I'm the greatest!"

"Haha! Although…I really wanted to see your bankai Rukia-san"

"I'll show you next time Tamaki! Oh!" Rukia took out her cellphone, it was ringing.

"Who is it Rukia-san?"

"It's Ichigo! Ichi, what's up? Ichigo! Hey Ichigo! Huh?" she could hear Ichigo's voice, he seemed to be talking to two persons, but Rukia can't quite hear their voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Ichigo hey answer your phone!… Ichigo!! Noooo!!!!!!!" She had heard Ichigo scream in pain, and she heard a thud. Ichigo's cellphone dropped to the ground.

"What happened?!" asked Tamaki, seeing the look of fear on Rukia's face, Tamaki was now slightly panicking.

"Ichigo he… He's in trouble! We have to find him quick!!!" said Rukia as she pulled Tamaki by his robes and flash stepped. They could feel Ichigo's reiatsu from the place they all separated and that's where they headed. Tamaki dialed on his phone as if there's no tomorrow and got hold of Yumichika and Hitsugaya.

"What's the matter Tamaki? Why did you call?" asked Yumichika, who caught up with them. Behind him were Inoue and Ishida, and a little further from them were Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

"Yeah and why are we in such a hurry?" asked Hitsugaya. The 6th and 10th squad captains managed to catch up to the group in seconds.

"Ichigo he's…"

"Look! Over there!!!"

"That's…. No it can't be!" When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. The supposedly exiled Kurotsuchi Mayuri held his zanpakutou, and it was covered in blood. Ichigo was on the ground, bleeding…unconscious.

"Ichigo! Nooo!!!" Rukia hurriedly went to Ichigo's side, as she took him into her arms.

"Let's go! Kurotsuchi!" called the princess. Kurotsuchi, the princess and Nemu, were engulfed in a strange light. It was the same light that Aizen used to escape. The light made by the menos to gather their allies. In an instant, the light disappeared.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo you idiot wake up!" called Rukia. Tears started falling from her eyes. As she hugged Ichigo's unconscious body tighter.

"Let me heal him!" said Inoue, but Rukia continued to hold on to Ichigo.

"Rukia-san, you have to let go!" said Tamaki, but still, their words didn't seem to reach Rukia.

"Rukia…" Byakuya walked towards Rukia as he kneeled beside her and spoke: "Kurosaki is a strong man, He will be okay."

"Nii-sama…" Slowly she moved away from Ichigo as Inoue quickly healed him.

* * *

"I can't believe that something like that would happen!" said Ayame, her left arm was on a sling. She sat next to Renji, who didn't have any wounds but looked really pale. 

"Who would have known that Kurotsuchi would do something like this." Said Hitsugaya

"So what do we do now?" asked Yumichika. When no one seemed to want to answer, Byakuya stood up.

"Obviously, we wait for Kurosaki to wake up. He's still in charge after all." Everyone's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe Byakuya could say something like that.

"Yeah Kuchiki-taichou is right! I'm sure Ichigo-san will be up and about in no time!" exclaimed Tamaki in a very cheerful voice. With Kosuke still unconscious, Tamaki took up his role as the most cheerful one in the group.

"I'm sorry everyone. Something like this happened again because of me…"

"What are you talking about Urahara-san this isn't your fault!" said Renji

"He's right. It's not like you wanted it to turn out this way…" said Hitsugaya

"Although, Are you still planning on staying here and doing nothing?" said Byakuya, once again, everyone was shocked to hear Byakuya speak like that to Urahara.

"Well…"

"Isn't it about time you did something?" added Byakuya

"I guess you're right… Imagine that! I'm being lectured by little Byakuya! When Yorouichi hears this… Hehehe…" Inoue and Ishida showed up at the living room, where everyone else had been hanging around.

"How's Ichigo?" asked Renji

"He's going to be fine. I closed up his wounds!" said Inoue who tried her best to sound cheerful, since the others looked really upset. Specially Shuuhei and Soi Fon.

"Did he lose his reiatsu again?" inquired Soi Fon

"I don't think so. He was just awake a few minutes ago, He said the princess didn't stole reiatsu from him." Said Ishida

"Ohh… what else did he say?" asked Ayame. Inoue and Ishida then began telling everyone about Kurotsuchi and the princess' plans. According from what they heard from Ichigo.

"I see… Byakuya, what do you think?" asked Hitsugaya

"I think we should still wait for Kurosaki to fully recover."

"Ohh! Are you in love with Kurosaki now, Little Byakuya?" teased Urahara.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…"

"HELP!!"

* * *

A/n: Oh my! This chapter really sucked! Sorry! I've been sick these past few days and I dunno, my brain's just not functioning properly. R and R please! And thank you so much for the reviews! Just to let you guys know, I'll be updating my other fic soon, since it's been on hiatus for weeks! And my new AU fic will be uploaded right after whatever it takes finishes! That's all! Thanks again everyone! Oh FYI: Jigokufuchi translates to Hell's abyss. 

P.S: Harry Potter book 7! WOW!!!! (it doesn't make any sense, I know. I told you I was sick!)


	32. Chapter 32

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!" whimpered Kosuke as he slowly tried to get up from the futon, but fails miserably. He scans the entire room, it was dark. The only light that could be seen was the one coming from the window, the moon. He notices something soft and warm enclosed in his hand, a sleeping figure beside his bed. The figure then shifts slightly and Kosuke realizes that the sleeping figure is actually Soi Fon. He smiles to himself and tries to reach out to her, but pain shot through his entire body as he writhes in pain.

"K-Kosuke?" called Soi Fon silently. Kosuke's sudden movement woke her up.

"Soi Fon-san, how are you? Hehe…"

"Y-you've woken up!!! I'm going to call Urahara!" said Soi Fon as she tried to stand up but Kosuke pulls her down.

"Owie…. No it's okay you don't have to call him. He's probably sleeping… Man, my whole body aches!"

"Of course it aches! You've been hurt really badly!"

"Hehe… How long have I been out?"

"Three days…"

"Three days! Whoa!" Kosuke sits up, and searches frantically all over his bed.

"What are you looking for?"

"My cellphone! Do you know where it is, Soi Fon-san?"

"Oh… Here I have it with me…" said Soi Fon as he handed over Kosuke's cellphone. He switches it on.

"Wow, 33 missed calls! And they're all from Nana!" exclaimed Kosuke as he fiddles with his cellphone. "Man! I knew I should've met with her the instant we went back here…Oh well… I'll just meet her tomorrow."

"But you can't! Don't you realize that you're in a bad shape?"

"I know but I can't wait any longer!"

"You idiot! Romance can wait! Recovery should be your first priority!" said Soi Fon, her voice raised.

"Romance? Who said anything about that?"

"H-huh?"

"The reason I wanna meet with her is so I can end things with her! Tamaki said I should just e-mail her but that's being a little unfair…"

"W-why do you want to end it with her?" asked Soi Fon. She thought to herself that it was probably because he was a shinigami, and she was a human.

"Well you know… I'm going to have a new girlfriend!"

"Seriously! Are girls the only thing you think about?!!"

"Don't you mean "girl?"

"What?!"

"I only think about one girl you know…"

"R-really?" asked Soi Fon, her voice unsteady.

"Yep! And I'm positive she's gonna be my girlfriend soon!"

"What makes you think I'm going to be your girlfriend?!!!"

"Who said it was you?" said Kosuke, smiling mischievously.

"You mean..?!!"

"Kiddin'! It's you I'm talking about you know…"

"Really… But I… Hey! I never said I was going to be your girlfriend!"

"Oh really? C'mon don't try to deny it Soi Fon-san!"

"Deny what??!!" Soi Fon's face had turned really red.

"That you're in love with me too!"

"W-what??!!! You wish!!!"

"Oh! How cute! You're blushing! The great Soi Fon! Captain of the 2nd squad, and commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, blushing! Haha!"

"I am not blushing!!!" denied Soi Fon as she pushed Kosuke and he fell to his bed again.

"Oww!!!!"

"Oh my God Kosuke! I'm sorry!" Soi Fon started panicking.

"See? You're worried about me! Hehehe…"

"I… Kosuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll think about it… After you've ended things with her…"

"Sure! No problem-o!"

* * *

"Ichigo…" _**called Rukia. **_

"What is it?" _**asked Rukia. She had been watching over me when I got injured. We were both having trouble sleeping, so we just went outside Urahara-san's store and sat at the nearby park.**_

"How's your injury? Does it still hurt?"

"Little bit…" _**I answered as I lightly touched my wound, the bleeding had stopped. But it sure hurts like hell.**_

"I see. Ichigo?"

"What?!" _**I asked, a bit annoyed.**_

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I be?!"

"But you sound mad…"

"I am mad! But not at you! I'm mad at myself!"

"Why?"

""Because! Look at me! I got injured!"

"Yes but, you couldn't help it…"

"I know! That's why I'm so mad!!! I… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! Hero of Soul Society! I defeated the Bounto! The Arrancar! And Aizen! But… what the hell happened to me? I let my reiatsu get stolen a couple of weeks ago, I let my friends get hurt, and now I even let myself be injured! Am I that weak now Rukia?"

"Ichigo, you're still strong! You're just… Unfocused!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well no offense Ichi… But you've become really proud of yourself! You feel as though you're the strongest man on earth! That's why you've become so reckless!"

"I am not reckless Rukia!!!" _**I shouted at her, defending myself. **_

"Of course you are! You're just too damn stubborn to admit it! The real reason why you're feeling depressed is because you can't handle the fact that you've been defeated!"

"That's not true…!"

"Then, why not pull yourself together Ichigo! When you're fighting think of nothing but the fight! You don't always have to fight on your own! That's why were here with you in this mission! Don't be so careless all the time!"

"Me careless?! You're wrong!"

"No Ichigo, You're the one who's wrong!"

"Damn it Rukia!"

"What's the matter? You're not being all high and mighty anymore! Did my words get to you, Ichigo?"

"I…. Quit it! I've had enough of you!!" _**I screamed at her and left her at the park alone as I stormed off.**_

****

* * *

****

"Good Morning everyone!!!" Tamaki cheerily greeted everyone in the living room.

"Ohayoo, Tamaki-kun!" said Ayame as the others simply nodded at him.

"Rukia-san! Where's Ichigo?"

"I gave that jerk a mental beating. He's probably brooding somewhere…"

"Nice once Rukia! I think he really needed that." Said Renji

"And coming from you, no less!" added Ayame

"Yeah, lately he's been so… well you know…" said Tamaki

"Hopefully, He'll be back to his normal self soon…" said Yumichika

"Good Morning!" greeted Soi Fon as she sat herself on one of the chairs.

"Wow! Did Soi Fon-taichou just said "Good morning?" said Tamaki

"No I think what she said was, "Good Morning!" not "Good morning?""

"Eh? What are you talking about Renji?" asked Ayame, looking confused.

"Nothing…Hehe… So Soi Fon what's up with you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little cheerful for some reason." Said Hitsugaya

"Me cheerful? Of course not…"

"But you sound like you're happy…" said Shuuhei

"The fact that we're all alive, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"WHAT?!!!" said Renji, Ayame, Shuuhei, Yumichika and Tamaki all at the same time. Was this really Soi Fon they're talking to?

"You guys are weird…" said Soi Fon which earned a "You're the one who's weird!" from Renji and Tamaki. "Oh where's Urahara?"

"Someone called?" said Urahara as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kosuke's awake."

"Really??!! Yipee!!!" Urahara instantly dashed towards Kosuke's room.

"Ooooohh!!! Now so that's why you're happy! Heehee…"

"Huh? What?" said a dumbfounded Renji as Tamaki whispered something in his ear.

"Oh I get it! Hehehehe…"

"Will you guys stop it?! Well anyway where's Ichigo and Byakuya?" asked Soi Fon

"Ichigo's out to God knows where and Nii-sama went back to Soul Society, for reinforcements…" explained Rukia

"I wonder who'll be replacing Rangiku-san and Ikkaku-san…" Ayame's questions were soon answered. The gate to Soul Society had opened and three people stepped out of it.

"Y-yorouichi-sama!"

"Yo! Soi Fon! How've you been?" said Yorouichi. She was wearing her usual clothes, the orange top.

"Kira! Long time no see!"

"Hey Renji! Shuuhei! What's with you! You look glum, old chum!"

"Kira… I told you before… You and jokes, a bad combination…" said Shuuhei as he crossed his arms.

"So Yorouichi and Izuru are the back up, Byakuya?" asked Hitsugaya

"Yes. They've been chosen by the commander."

"I'm looking forward to working with you guys!"

"Well me too I guess…But excuse me first, I have an injured son I need to attend to!" said Yorouichi as she left the living room.

"Guys, since everyone's here I better bring that idiot back…"

"Rukia-san! Want me to come with you?" offered Tamaki

"Not it's okay… I'll be back really soon you guys. Later!" said Rukia as she flash stepped and headed outside.

"I hope Taichou will snap out of it already…"

"Yeah, and only Rukia is capable of doing that Aya-chan."

* * *

"_Darn! Where the heck did that carrot-top go?_" thought Rukia, in her shinigami form, standing on top of a building scanning the entire city. _"I can't even sense his reiatsu! Is he trying to conceal it on purpose so we wouldn't find him? Maybe he went home, I should go check!"_

"Well well... If it isn't Ms. Kuchiki!" said a familiar voice from behind Rukia. To her surprise, it was the princess.

"You! What do you want?" Rukia drew her zanpakuto immediately.

"Why should I tell you? You can't find you're boyfriend, can you?"

"How did you know I was looking for him?!"

"Secret!" mocked the princess

"You did something to him!!!"

"Of course not! Well not yet anyway,since we're also having problems looking for him. He seems to have become really good when it comes to hiding reiatsu. We can't even detect even the tiniest bit of his reiatsu!"

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"His reiatsu, what else? Oh and maybe... I could keep him for myself. Heehee..."

"As if I'd let you! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" said Rukia as she released her zanpakuto. "First Dance, White moon!" a circle of influence appeared around the princess as she was completely covered in ice. But to Rukia's dismay, the princess broke free from the ice as soon as it had covered her.

"Sorry to say that your techniques are mediocre, Kuchiki. Arise, Jigokufuchi!" the princess' zanpakutou had turned into a black whip as she shunpoed towards Rukia and attacked her, Rukia barely managed to dodge as she was hit slightly on her left arm.

"This princess, she's strong! I don't stand a chance against her! Unless I..."

"Bankai! Arare Sode no Shirayuki!" shouted Rukia but before she could go bankai, she felt something hit her from behind. A binding spell.

"You're girl's really good in binding spells Kurotsuchi."

"I made her that way." said Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu stood behind him, her face covered by her hair, Rukia didn't even sense them as they appeared. She struggled to break free from the binding but her efforts were futile. The binding was too strong.

"Shall we get going then?"

"After you, princess." said Kurotsuchi

"What do you want with me?! I thought Ichigo was the one you needed!"

"Well now that we have you we won't have to look for him! Since he'll find us anyway."

"No! I won't let you! Argh!"

"Kurotsuchi, she's too noisy. Can you shut her up?"

"Naturally." He shunpoed behind Rukia and pulled out a syringe from his coat and injected Rukia with it, within seconds she was out cold, they took her away as she dropped her zanpakutou on the ground.

* * *

**_"Maybe I should be getting back... Rukia's right... I've been such a jerk!" I thought to myself as I walked along the streets of Karakura in shinigami form. It took some time for Rukia's words to sink in. She must be mad at me, walking out on her like that. I should apologize... I turned around the corner and entered an alleyway, a shortcut to Urahara-san's place. The alley was empty no trash or anything, except for something shiny lying on the ground. _**

**_"This is...No it can't be... RUKIA!"_**

****

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A/n: Well? What did you guys think? Sorry if there are grammatical errors since i haven't edited this one... The end is near! Hehe... The next update will probably take some time! But i assure you! It won't be that long! Until the next chapter! See yah!****


	33. Chapter 33

_**As soon as I found Rukia's zanpakutou on the ground, I held it in my hand tightly as I hurriedly concentrated to try and sense her reiatsu. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sense her. I have a very bad feeling about this. In shinigami form, I shunpoed all over the city, looking for any traces of Rukia, but… I never did find her. I have to keep calm about this… If my resolve were to falter, my hollow side may take that chance and try to control me again. I can't let that happen! Realizing that my efforts to look for her alone were in vain, I went back to Urahara's place to tell the others what had happened.**_

"Did you try calling her cellphone?" _**asked Renji, he looked really worried. Rukia's her best friend after all.**_

"I did. There was no answer."

"And you couldn't sense her reiatsu at all?" _**inquired Hitsugaya.**_

"No… Not one bit. I… This is my fault…"

"Ichigo-san it's not your fault at all! Rukia-san is a tough woman! I'm sure she's just fine!" _**said Tamaki**_

"How can you say that?! How in the world can she be fine when her zanpakuto is not with her?!!" _**I screamed.**_

"I-I'm sorry, taichou…"

"Ichigo, Calm down! Screaming at Tamaki won't do any good." _**Said Renji**_

"We'll help you look for her. She can't have disappeared just like that." _**Said Hitsugaya**_

"Maybe… Kurotsuchi and the princess were behind this?" _**said Ayame. The entire room had become quiet. **_

"But what would they want with Rukia? Her reiatsu?" _**said Soi Fon**_

"But why her? I thought it was my reiatsu they needed!"

"Instead of talking here wondering what they would need her for, why don't we set off and start looking for her?" _**suggested Yumichika**_

"Renji, Ayame, Soi Fon, and Shuuhei, are you guys all healed up?" _**asked Hitsugaya**_

"I've recovered some of my reiatsu… I don't think I could go bankai if ever though…" _**said Renji**_

"I'm completely healed now!" _**said Ayame**_

"My arm still hurts, but I can go." _**Said Soi Fon.**_

"Me too. We should get going as soon as we can." _**Said Shuuhei**_

"Ichigo, Hey!" _**called Renji. **_

"H-huh?"

"You've turned silent! You're in charge here!"

"What do you propose we do?" _**asked Hitsugaya. I really couldn't think straight. All my thoughts were of Rukia. Hoping she's out there, uninjured. If anything were to happen to her I…**_

"I…"

"It's no use! His mind is all messed up he can't think straight. Toushiro we better take over." _**Said Renji**_

"Then I suggest we split into three groups. Myself, Izuru and Shuuhei, Soi Fon, Tamaki and Yumichika, and Renji Ayame and Ichigo.

"What about Kuchiki-taichou?" _**asked Kira**_

"He's out on surveillance with Yorouchi and Urahara. Izuru, since he's your captain inform him." _**Said Hitsugaya**_

"W-wait!!!"

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Oh uhh… Please don't tell Byakuya!!!"

"Why not?" _**asked Renji**_

"He'll… He'll kill me for sure!" _**I exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped and fell out of their seats.**_

****

* * *

****

"This was where you found her zanpakutou Ichigo?"

"Yeah. I found it lying on the ground here."

"Hmm… There's something odd about this wall here…" _**said Ayame. She was tapping the wall and inspecting it curiously.**_

"Found anything, Aya-chan?"

"See here? There's a weird mark here…" _**she said. Pointing at something I couldn't see. I walked over them and saw weird markings on the wall.**_

"Hmm…I've never seen this kind of markings before." _**Said Renji**_

"Maybe it's just a common human world graffiti?" _**suggested Ayame**_

"Ichigo, what do you think?" _**asked Renji. I was still looking on the ground intently. My mind kept flying off. I just can't focus…**_

"Err… I don't know what it is…" _**I answered truthfully. Renji and Ayame sighed and continued inspecting the markings.**_

"_Ichigo…"_ _**said a soft, distant voice…**_

"Huh? Who's there?" _**I said as I looked around the alley, which was empty except for Renji Ayame and me. **_

"Ichigo, what's up?" _**asked Renji as he and Ayame turned to look at me.**_

"Didn't you hear that? Someone called me!"

"But we didn't hear anything…" _**said Ayame.**_

"I… I must've imagined it then…" _**I said. But I was so sure I heard a voice…**_

"_Ichigo…"_

"There it is again!"

"What's wrong now?" _**complained Renji**_

"Didn't you hear?! I swear I heard someone call me!"

"Uhm… Taichou… Maybe you're just really… and I mean REALLY tired… You've been looking for Rukia-san all day maybe you should get some rest." _**Said Ayame. She must think I'm going crazy.**_

"Aya-chan's right. You better go back to Urahara's and get some rest." Said Renji. Were they right? Come to think of it I am feeling tired. Great! I'm hearing voices in my head. Maybe I should get some rest…

"N-no! I can't go back! I ain't going back until I find Rukia! I was probably just imagining it. Come on let's look somewhere else!"

"Are you sure? But what about the weird markings here?"

"Some punks in Karakura probably just got bored and wrote non-sensical stuff on the wall."

"Okay then. Let's go then…" said Renji.

"_Ichigo… She's… waiting…"_ _**That voice again! Renju and Ayame continued walking. It must mean that I'm the only one who could hear it. **_

"W-what do you want?" _**I said. Renji and Ayame both looked at me, with confused looks on their faces. **_

"_You must make haste… She lies in wait…"__**said the voice.**_

"She? Do you mean Rukia? Where is she?"

"_The wall is the way… Thrust your Soul Slayer and the path will be revealed."_

"Soul Slayer? You mean my zanpakutou?"

"_Yes… Hurry…"_

"Who are you?"

"_You will soon know…"_

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"_Hurry…She's waiting…Go…now…"_ _**the voice was fading as it spoke…**_

"Wait! Hey! Damn it! The voice is gone!"

"Ichigo, what the heck is with you? You were talking to yourself!"

"The wall, we're going back!" _**I said to them as I turned around and made my way back to the alley.**_

"But you just said…"

"Never mind! Just follow me!"

"What are we going to do here, Taichou?"

"The voice said that this wall was the way." _**I said. I pulled out my zanpakutou and thrust it on the weird symbols. Nothing happened.**_

"What the f-ck? Why didn't it work?"

"What didn't work?" _**asked Renji**_

"Taichou, maybe if you release your zanpakutou…"

"Oh why didn't I think of that? Thanks Ayame! Come forth, Zangetsu! Ha!!" _**As soon as I thrust my zanpakutou, the symbols began glowing. And in a flash of a bright white light, the wall disappeared.**_

"Whoa! Where does this tunnel lead to Ichigo?"

"To Rukia. Come on let's go…"

"Wait! Taichou we should inform the others first!"

"Then I'm going on ahead! Rukia's waiting for me!" _**I said as a shunpoed out of sight.**_

"That idiot! He can't go in there alone! Who know's what could be in there! Ayame! Contact everyone! I'm going after him!"

"Okay! Be careful then!" said Ayame. Renji shunpoed and followed Ichigo as Ayame quickly dialed on her cellphone.

* * *

"What did Kanako fuku-taichou say, Hitsugaya-taichou? Asked Kira Izuru.

"Ichigo's gone off to a different dimension of sorts… At least that's what I understood. We're going after him!"

"Did Kurosaki-taichou find out where Rukia is?"

"Yes. We should go… Huh?" Toushiro looked behind him, Hollows…

"Great! Just great!"

"Now that's a lot of hollows! Permission to engage them, Sir?"

"Naturally, Izuru. Shuuhei! You go on ahead. We'll take care of this!"

"Are you sure?" asked Shuuhei

"Yes, Ichigo might be facing stronger enemies; he needs all the help he can get." answered Hitsugaya

"Okay. I'm going. Be careful you two!" said Shuuhei. He sensed Ayame's reiatsu somewhere south and flash stepped.

"Ayame's reiatsu is growing stronger! I must be almost there!" thought Shuuhei, He could feel a different, but all too familiar reiatsu closing in on him from behind.

"This… This reiatsu is…!"

"Destructive art number 54, Abolishing flames!" A burst of huge flames were shot and were aimed at shuuhei. He managed to use his zanpakutou to deflect the attack. When he saw who the caster was, his suspicions were right.

"Nemu…"

"I…I'm sorry taichou… But… I've been ordered to kill Kurosaki Ichigo's allies…" explained Nemu, tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and when Shuuhei saw this, he couldn't bear it.

"You don't have to do this, Nemu! You can still go back to our side!" pleaded Shuuhei.

"But I… I… He has ordered me to… I really don't want to do this!"

"Then don't! Why are you forcing yourself to do something you don't want to do!"

"But he is… He is my father… I have to obey him…"

"Father? Him? When has he ever treated you like a daughter?"

"Even so… I have to do what he asks of me, maybe by doing this he'll be pleased with me, and then he'll slowly recognize me as his daughter…"

"I don't know about that but, No father in their right mind would force their daughter to do something like this, just for their own sake!" shouted Shuuhei.

"I…Don't know what to do anymore!!!" exclaimed Nemu as she drew her zanpakuto and launched an attack at Shuuhei, which he kept on dodging…

"W-why don't you fight back? I'm trying to kill you!"

"Because… You're important to me… You're my vice-captain! And I don't think I'll want any other vice-captain except you!" Nemu flinched at Shuuhei's words and started weeping.

"Taichou… You've been so nice to me ever since I became your vice-captain, and I really had fun in the squad, much more so than when I was in the 12th… Even now, knowing that I have betrayed you, you're still nice to me… And yet here I am, trying to kill you!"

"Nemu, Just stop this… Okay? You know it yourself that you don't want to do this…"

"I… I'm sorry… I… Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Destructive art number 63! Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down"

"Nemu! No!!"

* * *

"Hollows! What should we do, Soi Fon-taichou?" asked Tamaki, they were surrounded by hollows.

"I'll stay here and take care of the hollows! You two go on ahead and follow Ichigo!" said Soi Fon as she drew her zanpakutou.

"But we can't do that! You can't handle all these hollows on your own!" said Yumichika as he drew his zanpakutou as well.

"No! I can take care of this, you guys should go!"

"But…" began Tamaki

"Now!" roared Soi Fon, the two then shunpoed, leaving Soi Fon alone, with at least a dozen hollows closing in on her.

"_I just hope Yorouichi-san and the others find me…"_ thought Soi Fon. Normally, she could handle these kinds of hollows… if it wasn't for her arm. Not wanting to be left behind, she lied about her arm being healed.

"Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon released her zanpakuto. Suzumebachi turned into a stinger, which was on her middle finger. But seeing as her right arm still hurt, she wore it on her left. Which felt really awkward since she was a righty. She shupoed and attacked the first hollow, the hornet's crest appeared on its arm, he attacked the hollow once again, dodging its attacks at the same time. The first hollow fell. And another, and another… But there seemed to be no end to them…

"_Damn it! I'm running out of breath here!"_Soi Fon, in the process of catching her breath, failed to notice that a hollow managed to get behind her. Seeing as it was too late to use shunpo to evade, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Those pain killers Tessai-san gave me actually work! And to think oto-san was saying that the stuff he makes usually makes you have a dump…"

"K-kosuke! What are you doing here!" said a very surprised Soi Fon. Kosuke had his zanpakutou in his bandaged hand. It was surprising how he was able to cut off the hollow's arm, seeing as he still has a bunch of cuts and bruises.

"Saving you of course! Hehe!" answered the ever so cheerful Kosuke.

"I don't need you to save me! You're still injured!"

"But I wanted to see you! When I woke up everyone else had gone! I thought that maybe something bad happened and that you might be in danger…" said Kosuke shyly. Blushing as he spoke to her.

"Kosuke that's… Look out!" shouted Soi Fon. Kosuke dodged the hollows attacks easily and used his zanpakutou to deflect its attack. He lunged forward and sliced the hollow in two.

"Wow! Just how many are there anyway?" said Kosuke as he landed on the ground, beside Soi Fon.

"You shouldn't strain yourself! If you use too much reiatsu, the pain will be too unbearable when the pain killer wears off!"

"Oh yeah! Hehe… That's sooo sweet Soi Fon-san! You're actually worried about me!"

"Of course I'm worried!"

"And that's because…?" inquired Kosuke but Soi Fon avoided answering the question and attacked a nearby hollow.

"Oh come on Soi Fon-san! No need to be so shy! Heehee!" teased Kosuke as he once again brought down a hollow easily.

"Quit it Kosuke! There's a battle going on!"

"I'll stop teasin' you when you tell me the truth!"

"We don't have time for this now!" shouted Soi Fon. After what seemed hours of battling hollows, finally, the hollows were all defeated.

"Whew! Finally! So now, are you gonna answer my question, Soi Fon-san?"

"Kosuke I…"

"Hey! Kosuke!" called Yorouichi, she was with Byakuya and Kisuke.

"Oka-san! Oto-san! Hi!"

"What do you mean "hi?"" said Yorouichi as she glared at Kosuke and crossed her arms.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Kosuke." Said Kisuke, as he looked worriedly at his son.

"Oh! Hehe… Well I'm completely fine!" Kosuke assured his parents.

"Yorouchi-sama, where have you been?" asked Soi Fon

"Soul Society. Ukitake contacted us. Chaos has ensued all over Soul Society."

"Why? What happened?" asked Kosuke

"Menos have appeared in Soul Society." Said Byakuya

"What?! But that's impossible!" reacted Kosuke

"And what's more… The commander… was found dead."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Oh no! Sorry it took so long to update and sorry if this one is kinda… well… not good… Kinda rushed it. I've been too busy lately. Only 2 more chapters to go! Reviews please! Oh and please check out my new AU fic. Got too excited and posted it earlier than what I had planned. Look for it in my profile. Thanks so much! Peace! 


	34. Chapter 34

"N-no way! That can't be true!"

"We couldn't believe it ourselves but, that is the truth, Soi Fon." Said Yorouichi.

"The commander… dead? Was it the princess and Kurotsuchi?" asked Kosuke, looking really serious.

"It's possible that they were the ones responsible, but we don't know ourselves." Said Byakuya

"Ukitake's temporarily in charge in Soul Society, he's ordered the 5th and 12th squad to investigate the commander's murder."

"And the menos? How were they able to get in?"

"We don't know yet, Kosuke… I was hoping maybe your father could help me…" said Yorouichi as he glanced sideways at Kisuke.

"Me? But I can't go to Soul Society!"

"Of course I know that! Kurotsuchi was your subordinate before. You might have some clues as to how they were able to do it."

"Maybe they used their Hougyoku?" said Soi Fon

"No… The Hougyoku isn't capable of transporting hollows to another world… Hmm I wonder…" Kisuke began tapping his foot, as he looked intently on the ground.

"Err… Dad?"

"Do you need more time to think, Kisuke?"

"Yes please. And I need more info on the matter. Go back to Soul Society again, will ya?" said Kisuke. Yorouichi glared at him.

"You know I don't like it when you order me around Kisuke! But I do need to go back. I'll send someone along if we find anything."

"Will do." Said Kisuke as he winked at Yorouichi. Kosuke couldn't help but giggle at his parents.

"Yorouichi, about the hollows here in Karakura…" interrupted Byakuya

"Oh! Well I'm sure Soi Fon and the others here will be able to handle it."

"The 11th and 3rd squad needs back up. Some members of our team will have to go back to Soul Society as well." Said Byakuya

"We'll go find the others. I think Renji and Ayame are already with Ichigo." Said Soi Fon

"You do that. And hurry too. The 3rd squad needs immediate reinforcements. What with the captain and vice-captain here…"

"…and the third seat too."

"Anyways, Soi Fon, Kosuke, We'll leave it up to you! Kisuke I'll see you later! Byakuya let's go." Said Yorouichi as the two of them flash stepped out of sight.

"We should get going Kosuke." Said Soi Fon

"Hai! What about you, otou-san?"

"I think I'll go with you guys for now. As much as I don't want to admit it, all of this is partially my fault so I might as well help. Right?" said Kisuke as he smiled at Kosuke.

"I can sense a reiatsu, just a few kilometers away from us. Let's go!" said Soi Fon as they flash stepped as well.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where Ichigo and the others went through?" asked Yumichika

"I'm quite sure. I felt their reiatsu near this weird tunnel…" said Hitsugaya

"But I wonder where this leads to?" said Kira, looking around his surroundings as they continued to flash step. The tunnel was pitch black. The only light that could be seen was the light coming from Hitsugaya's hand. A suspended demon art.

"Who knows, a different dimension perhaps. This tunnel oddly reminds me of the tunnel connecting Soul Society and the Human World."

"We've been running for some time now! I think we're just going around in circles." Said Yumichika

"I think so too…"said Kira as he bumped into Tamaki, who seemed to have stopped.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Something's closing in on us!!" exclaimed Tamaki, as Hitsugaya, Yumichika, and Kira looked behind them. Two figures were closing in on them. They unsheathed their reiatsu and prepared themselves for the intruders.

"Ack! Tama-chan it's me! Watch where you point your zanpakutou!" said Kosuke. Soi Fon right behind him.

"Kos-chan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be injured!**"**

"We don't have time for that, Listen…" Kosuke began telling the others about the happenings in town and in Soul Society.

"What! That can't be!"

"Yeah I know, but it's the truth Tama-chan."

"Hitsugaya we should hurry. We have to split up. Kosuke and I can't take on all the hollows appearing in Karakura…" said So Fon

"Oh and I have to go back to Soul Society! With taichou and fuku-taichou gone, I should handle things there! See you guys later!" said Tamaki as he was gone in a minute.

"Kosuke and I will handle the hollows in the city, Ayasegawa can go with us." Said Soi Fon

"Ok then, Izuru and I will follow Ichigo and the others. If we get through this tunnel that is…" said Hitsugaya

"Maybe we could be of assistance then." Said a voice from behind them. They looked at the source of the voice and were surprised to see who it was.

"Shuuhei! What happened to you? You're injured!" said Kira. There was someone else with Shuuhei.

"And why is she with you? She's a traitor!" said Yumichika as he drew his zanpakutou, Kurotsuchi Nemu hid behind Shuuhei, her face covered by her long black hair.

"No! Don't worry, she's on our side now, trust me…"

"How can you be so sure Shuuhei?" said Kira

"Yeah! For all we know, she was ordered by that Kurotsuchi to switch sides and then when we have our backs turned…" added Yumichika

"I trust her completely." Said Shuuhei as he gave a small smile to Nemu, causing her to blush.

"But…"

"Enough. We've been going around in circles in this place for hours now, its better if we have someone to lead us."

"But Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Yumichika-san, Kira-san, don't worry! Just look at Shuuhei-taichou's face, he's really serious about this! We should trust Nemu-san…" said Kosuke

"Tch… Fine. But if it turns out she's still on the other side, I'll kill her myself!" exclaimed Yumichika as he sheathed his zanpakutou.

"Now that Shuuhei's here, one of you can come with us to protect the town." Said Soi Fon.

"Then take Kira with you as well. Let's get going…" said Hitsugaya. Soi Fon, Kosuke, Yumichika and Kira went back to town while Hitsugaya, Shuuhei and Nemu continued to go through the tunnel.

* * *

"So err… How do you know where to turn? I never knew you were so good with directions!"

"I just can tell which way, okay? It's kinda hard to explain. Quit complaining already Renji!"

"Fine, fine…" shrugged Renji as he continued to follow behind Ichigo, Ayame trailing beside him.

"Were almost there…" said Ichigo. Finally they were able to see light; they've managed to get through the tunnel.

"This place oddly reminds me of Soul Society…" said Renji as he gazed around the area. There were a couple of traditional Japanese looking buildings and houses, but the area seemed to be remotely empty.

"So now… where do we go from here?" asked Ayame.

"Hmm…. This way!" said Ichigo, pointing to the street to their left. The three of them continued towards that direction.

"Renji, watch out!" shouted Ayame from behind, Renji evaded just in time. A tall man wearing white had appeared. He had long black hair and he held two long and thin zanpakutous.

"Renji! You okay?" asked Ichigo as he took out zangetsu.

"I'm fine! Ichigo! Go on ahead and look for Rukia! We'll take care of this guy!"

"But…!"

"Taichou Don't worry! We'll make sure to beat this guy to a bloody pulp!" called Ayame as she smiled at him and took out her zanpakutou.

"You guys better catch up to me soon okay? Oh and Ayame! Renji's rubbing in on you you're beginning to sound like him!" said Ichigo as he waved at them and shunpoed.

"Really? I must be spending too much time with you then, Renji-kun…"

"Aww… Demo Aya-chan…" the tall man lunged forward to attack Renji, he was able to dodge his attack using his zanpakutou. The man moved a few steps back from him.

"This guy… He looks like…an arrancar…." Said Renji

"Please do not compare me to an arrancar, shinigami." Said the man in a cold, deep voice

"Huh? Then what are you?"

"That man who was with you just now. He and I are of the same kin."

"You're a vaizard?" asked a very surprised Ayame as she moved closer beside Renji, her hand clutching tightly to her zanpakutou.

"Yes. But I do not see the point why I should continue talking to you like this." The vaizard headed towards Renji once more.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru extended and Renji aimed it on the vaizard, but he was able to dodge easily. The vaizard got behind him and Renji was slashed.

"Renji, no! Flow, Mizumiko!" The blade of Ayame's zanpakutou had turned into water. The water became a huge wave and it engulfed the vaizard.

"Nice one! Aya-chan!" said Renji as he stood up from the ground, limping slightly.

"You plan on killing me by drowning me, shinigami?" the vaizard was on top of a building, obviously unaffected by Ayame's attack. Renji and Ayame glanced at each other; both understood what the other was trying to say. Ayame shunpoed behind the vaizard and once again unleashed a water attack, the vaizard was able to dodge once again but was surprised by an attack from Renji and he was hit squarely on the chest.

"I have to admit you got me there indeed, but I'm afraid an attack like that is nothing to me." Said the vaizard. The wound in his chest began healing rapidly.

"He's regenerating! What should we do Renji?" whispered Ayame as she landed beside him.

"Aya-chan. I have to go bankai…"

"But you haven't completely recovered your reiatsu yet! You'll only last for a few minutes!" Ayame said, looking worriedly at Renji as she took hold of his arm.

"But we have no choice… Aya-chan if anything were to happen to me… I want you to know that I'm really glad I met you… and I…." Renji pulled Ayame closer to him and kissed her full on the lips. Renji pulled away and flash stepped away from her.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Renji! No don't!" cried Ayame but Renji avoided her. The vaizard began to move and headed straight towards Renji. Renji directed Zabimaru to the vaizard but zabimaru was cut to pieces before it even reached the vaizard.

"I'm not done yet! Hiko Taihou!" a dense blast of spiritual energy was fired from zabimaru's mouth and it hit the vaizard head on. Smoke erupted from the explosion caused by zabimaru. As the smoke cleared away, Renji and Ayame saw that the vaizard was now covered by bruises and his right arm was cut off but it still held his other zanpakutou.

"Yes! I got him!"

"That's what you think." The vaizard raised his uninjured hand and pointed his zanpakutou to the sky. "Obliterate, Reiten!" exclaimed the vaizard. His right arm was covered in a thick black mist and began materializing. His cut off arm turned into an excat replica of himself.

"What the…?" Renji didn't have ample time to respond as the replica made its way to him and destroyed Zabimaru. The original lunged towards Renji and slashed him, injuring his shoulder. Renji fell to the ground, his bankai gone, bleeding profusely.

"Renji!!! Why you!!" Ayame once again used a wave attack on the vaizard but before she could even do that, the replica already appeared in front of her and was about to slash her…

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" shouted Hitsugaya Toushiro from behind, unleashing an ice attack on the replica. The replica parried the attack easily.

"So why are there two of them?" asked Shuuhei as he and Nemu bent beside the unconscious Renji.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Hisagi-taichou!"

"Yo, Ayame! Don't worry about Renji, Nemu will heal him. Now why don't we finish this guy off huh?"

"Shuuhei, you sound more cheerful than usual." Commented Hitsugaya

"Yeah I think so too… Maybe it's because I'm blooming… Haha…"

"Ehhh?!" responded a very confused looking Hitsugaya and Ayame.

"Anyway, what do you say we finish this one quickly?"

"Sure, we've been fighting for a whole day now and I sure would like a nice long sleep." Said Hitsugaya

"I'll help too!" said Ayame.

"Let's go then. On the count of three… One…two…THREE!"

"BANKAI!" shouted the three of them all at the same time.

* * *

"Oh wow! Look at this! They're all over the place!" exclaimed Kosuke, handing his cellphone to Soi Fon.

"There are at least thirty of them… Well we better get rid of them soon."

"Yeah, the sooner the better. I sense five or so hollows on that direction! I'll take care of that area! Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika released his zanpakutou and it turned into a sickle-shaped blade. He headed towards the direction he had been referring to and disappeared out of sight.

"Then I'll be off to another direction then! Raise your head, Wabisuke! See you guys later!" waved Kira as he flash stepped.

"Those guys are sooo nice!!"

"What are you talking about Kosuke?" asked Soi Fon, raising an eyebrow.

"Well they're so considerate! They must have noticed that we wanted to be alone so they left! Aww…."

"Y-y-you Idiot! Why the hell would I want to be alone with you?!" blushing tremendously.

"You're denying it again Soi Fon-san! Heehee…"

"I am not!"

"Then why are you blushing huh?" asked Kosuke, as he slowly made his way towards Soi Fon.

"I'm not blushing! I'm just tired, okay?"

"Yeah right…"

"Kosuke stop it! Or I'll… I'll…!"

"You'll what, stutter at me?"

"Argh! Kosuke!!! Eeek!" screeched Soi Fon as he held on to Kosuke. A huge menos had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Did I just hear you scream?" said Kosuke, putting his arm around her waist.

"No-no! I was just a bit surprised, that's all!" explained Soi Fon, blushing madly!

"And it was a girly scream too! Aww, that's soo cute Soi Fon-san!" said Kosuke as he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her…

"Kosuke! Now's not the time!" said Soi Fon, pinching Kosuke on his cheek.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! Stop, I won't do that again, I swear!"

"You'd better! Here it comes, Kosuke!" said Soi Fon as she took out her zanpakutou.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Kosuke, giving her a mock salute, then a wink, as he was gone in a flash.

* * *

"_Rukia…. I'm coming!"_ was the only thought running through Ichigo's mind as he shunpoed from building to building, desperately searching for Rukia. After a couple of minutes, Ichigo found a cliff, which he thought looked familiar. He made his way onto that cliff and was there in seconds.

"This place is…!" there was a tall wooden arch. It looked like a letter H…

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" said a shrill female voice. The princess surfaced from behind the Sogyoku.

"Why is there a Sogyoku hill in this place?"

"Because this dimension, has been created by Kurotsuchi himself. This place was made to resemble Soul Society, to remind him of his past.

"He created this place? But how…?"

"You forget, we have a Hogyouku you know…" said the princess as she mischievously smiled at him, giving Ichigo the creeps.

"Where's Rukia?! demanded Ichigo, clutching tightly on his other hand, Sode no Shirayuki.

"Well Duh! Look there!" the princess pointed to the arch, Ichigo looked closely and saw Rukia, tied to the arch, unconscious.

"RUKIA! Why you… What did you do to her?!"

"She's just sleeping. You know, I always wonder why you're so in love with this girl, Ichigo. It's quite obvious that I'm twice more beautiful, and my body is more attractive!" said the princess.

"Rukia may not have big breasts like you, but she's a hundred times better than you in all other aspects!"

"I heard that, you idiot!!!" called Rukia from above. Glaring at Ichigo.

"R-Rukia! Wait for me! I'll save you!" shouted Ichigo.

"Oh why thank you! For coming all the way here to save someone with such small breast! I'm honored!" said Rukia in a very sarcastic voice.

"Hey, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll… Err… Even out someday?"

"Jerk! You better hurry up and save me you idiot!"

"Hai hai! You ready to dance, your highness?"

"I sure am!!!"

* * *

A/n: Oh my gawd! Sorry for the very long update! Ack! I hope you guys haven't lost interest! The next chapter will probably take 1-2 weeks(Since it's the last one)… I'm rather busy… Sorry 'bout that… And I've been going through major writer's block on this one. So in the meantime, if you guys would like, read my other fic "Bleach:High School Musical." Since I update that one more often. Again, sorry! Reviews please? Kay? Thanks so much! Peace! 


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Ow my gawd! Took soooo long! My keyboard broke down and it took me ages to buy a new one! Plus I've been too busy with school stuff and all… (excuses) So Sorry! I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but… I realized that one last chapter just won't do so the next one (chapter 36) will be the last one! Hope you guys haven't lost interest… Huhuhu… Oh and Guess what! After debating with myself for weeks, I've decided to do a sequel! Yey! I'll spill out the details later… Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"_Ichigo… I know you can do it…"_ thought Rukia to herself silently as she hangs at the sogyoku. Anxiously praying for Ichigo's safety. Ichigo and the princess, Kaoru stand a few meters away from each other, anticipating the other's initial attack. Ichigo dropped Sode no Shirayuki on the ground.

"Prepare yourself princess! Come forth, Zangetsu!" shouted Ichigo as he drew his zanpakuto and released it. It turned into the huge cleaver we all know zangetsu to be. He begins spinning it around, becoming faster at every spin. Ichigo flash steps toward the princess and tosses zangetsu at her, but she deflects it easily with her unreleased zanpakutou as if it were a toy knife. He tries his previous attack a couple more times but to no avail.

"Is that all you can do, Ichigo?" mocked the princess in her sleek cold voice.

"Why do you want to kill the shinigami's anyway? Aren't you one too?" asked Ichigo, while he tried to catch his breath.

"That's true. But you know, Shinigami's won't be too pleased with all my plans now would they? So I have to kill them all before they kill me." After the princess spoke, she shunpoed and was gone from Ichigo's sight. A second later, Ichigo felt a sharp pain on his arm, it was bleeding. She had slashed him. He held his wound tightly as he tried to keep his eyes open for her next attack, he saw her a second too late and she was able to inflict another wound on him, this time on his leg.

"Your plan… You want to take over the human world right? Why?!"

"Let me tell you about a story from the past then since this will be the last story you'll ever hear… I have two older sisters, both very talented and have made great accomplishments. Father was so pleased with them. As for me, the youngest, I've been constantly ignored my entire life. It's likely that either of them will succeed my father. No one has ever realized my potential and do you know how hard that is? If I take over the human world, the royalty and those noble fools will realize how truly great I am and I'm more than capable of succeeding my father! When Kurotsuchi has successfully taken over Soul Society, I'll dispose of the guy and take over Soul Society as well and everyone would bow down to me!

"That's just really wrong! You're out of your damn mind!" exclaimed Ichigo. He stood once more and shunpoed to attack the princess, this time he was able to close in on her but she was able to parry his attack with her zanpakutou. Ichigo steps back and lunges to attack her again but she just deflected his attack easily. It was the princess turn to attack and Ichigo barely managed to deflect her attacks, He ended up being slashed twice, one on his back and the other on his chest. Ichigo kneels to the ground, clutching his chest tightly and breathing heavily.

"Ichigo!!" screamed Rukia, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. It pains her to see Ichigo being beaten up.

"_Damn she's strong!"_

"What's wrong Ichigo? Out of breath already? We should end this now then! Brace yourself! Arise, Jigokufuchi!" the princess' zanpakutou turned into a long black whip with thorns. She flash stepped behind Ichigo and she had managed to entangle Ichigo's left leg with her whip, causing him to fall flat face down on the ground.

"Ugh…" Ichigo struggles to break free from her whip, but while doing so, the thorns bury themselves deeper unto his leg; blood spilling all over it.

"I just thought of something brilliant! Wanna hear it, Ichigo?" asked the sly princess in her cold, seductive voice.

"Like hell I'd want to hear your crazy plan!" replied Ichigo.

"So I was thinking… I would spare your life… and your dear girlfriend too, in one condition! You'd have to be my slave! Or maybe something more? Hahaha…"

"As if I'd do that! I'd rather kill myself than be your slave, you hag!"

"Ichigo's my man! Lay off him you bitch!" cursed Rukia. Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded. It was the first time he had heard Rukia say the b word.

"Yeah she's right! Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't belong to anyone but Kuchiki Rukia!" said Ichigo as he stood up and finally broke free from the princess whip.

"Aww… That's so sweet of you orange-head!"

"Shut it midget!"

"Well it's your loss Ichigo. If you'd rather be with little miss flat chested over there it's your choice. Too bad though…"

"Screw you! Ichigo, beat her to a bloody pulp!" shouted Rukia. Ichigo smiled at her and gripped Zangetsu harder.

"Yeah! I won't let you beat me down anymore!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! BANKAI!!!!"

* * *

"I was really surprised back there…" 

"Hehehe…"

"Yeah… Your bankai was really cool Ayame!"

"Why thank you Hisagi-taichou! You were pretty great back there too! Ne, Nemu-chan?" teased Kanako Ayame. She was supporting Renji, who had been injured earlier.

"H-hai…" said Nemu shyly.

"Oh that was nothing really… Man! I sure could use some sake…" said Shuuhei

"Yeah… It's been a while since I've had one! Hey guys maybe we should celebrate after all this!" said Renji

"Hey stop moving too much Abarai! You're injured!" complained Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was on Renji's other side, helping Ayame.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

"Seriously… I shouldn't be carrying you in the first place…"

"Oh but Toushiro, You'd let Ayame carry him by herself? Tsk Tsk…" said Shuuhei

"He is her boyfriend after all!"

"Ano…"

"What is it Nemu?" asked Shuuhei

"Is it really okay if we just leave him there? The vaizard I mean…"

"He's still alive, and he's a vaizard. I'm sure in a couple of hours his wounds would start to heal." Said Hitsugaya

"You know… That guy… Looked really confused or something…" said Renji

"Why do you say that?" asked Ayame

"Well it's like… He doesn't really know what he's doing…And it felt like he didn't really want to fight us…"

"Nemu, do you know anything about that guy?" asked Shuuhei

"The only thing I know about him is that he was found by Mayuri-sama 5 years ago and he took him in…"

"Oh… So how long do we plan on looking for Ichigo? We still can't sense his reiatsu…" said Renji

"We should go back to Urahara's in the meantime. Look at us, we're all injured. We should have someone heal us first then we'll go back and look for Ichigo and Rukia." Said Hitsugaya. They continued to walk until they were able to reach the abandoned alley.

"Finally! We got out of that weird dimension…"

"Minna! I finally found you!" shouted Douji Tamaki, Ichigo's 3rd seat, who just turned up at the alley.

"Tamaki! What are you doing back here!"

"It's an emergency! The town's overflowing with Menos! They just keep on coming! Soi Fon-taichou, Kosuke, Yumichika-san and Kira-san are fighting them off but at this rate…"

"What about back-up from Soul Society?" asked Hitsugaya

"The 12th squad won't be able to send reinforcements in the meantime since the same thing is happening in Soul Society!"

"Damn… Guys we have no choice, I know we're all injured but we need to fight. We have to protect the town."

"Maybe we can help! Toushiro-kun!" said a sweet female voice from Behind them. Inoue Orihime smiled at the shinigamis. Beside her, Ishida Uryuu pushed back his glasses. While Sado Yasutora stood behind the two, as untalkative as always.

"Orihime-chan! Ishida! Chad! Great Timing!" Renji and the others began telling them about all that has happened, with Rukia's kidnapping, the spawning menos in town and Soul Society, about Kurotsuchi and the princess, and the death of the commander.

"I see. So Kurosaki-kun went to save Kuchiki-san. You should have asked us for help sooner! Ne, Uryuu?"

"Uh huh. And as much as I'd like to admit that I don't want anything to do with this, but since Orihime wants to, then I have no choice."

"Inoue, can you heal me first? Ichigo's fighting alone, and I wanna help him."

"Oh and me too please…. I can't let Renji-kun go alone…" said Ayame

"Ah! So you're Renji-san's girlfriend! That's so nice!" exclaimed Inoue in a giddy girly voice.

"Save the chit-chat for when all of this is over. Renji, Ayame, once you're both healed head for Ichigo. When we've cleared the hollows here, we'll follow you guys if you aren't back." Said Hitsugaya.

* * *

"This is endless!" exclaimed Kosuke as he slashed a nearby menos in two and landed on his feet. A few meters from him was Soi Fon, dodging cero's here and there. There were about 20 or more menos and unfortunately, only the two of them were fighting them off. 

"Just how many are there?! At this rate, we'll end up being smothered by these menos!"

"Waa! I don't wanna be killed by a menos! That's soo scary!" said the ever so childish Kosuke.

"Stop whining Kosuke!"

"What about the secret mobile corps then? Why aren't they here yet! They're your subordinates after all!" said Kosuke as he slashed two more menos behind him.

"They're not answering! Soul Society must really be in chaos…." Said Soi Fon as she took out her cellphone to look at her messages once more.

"Oh it really is in chaos… You'd be surprised if you saw…" said a mysterious voice from above them. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was floating in the air, zanpakutou in hand and a small orb at the other, the hougyoku.

"You!!! You did all this didn't you?" asked an enraged Soi Fon.

"Why of course, Soi Fon taichou. Using my hougyoku of course. " answered Kurotsuchi in his cold, shrill voice

"Was it also you who killed the commander?" asked Kosuke in a calm voice as he moved in front of Soi Fon

"Who else? Only I can do it."

"I bet you used the Hogyoku to seal the commander's massive reiatsu and you killed him mercilessly knowing very well he wasn't able to use his powers." Said Kosuke

"Bright boy! You are indeed Urahara Kisuke's son!"

"You're a coward! To have killed someone who wasn't able to fight back!" shouted Soi Fon, she was inches from losing control and attacking Kurotsuchi but it was a good thing Kosuke held her arm and stopped her from doing so.

"It was the only way I could get rid of that old man! I knew that if I fight him head on, I only had little chance of winning! I had to guarantee that everything would go as I had planned."

"But didn't you know? Because you have sealed the commander's reiatsu, the Hogyoku you have has weakened tremendously."

"What?! No! That can't be true! Just look at all the hollows around you! And at Soul Society too! I am able to summon them at these numbers!" said Kurotsuchi, sounding very sure of himself.

"The hollows you summoned… They aren't as strong as the ones you summoned before. Its like, they don't even match up to a Menos gillian's reiatsu." Said Kosuke. Kurotsuchi flinched at his words.

"That's not true! Attack!" he bellowed at the menos to attack Kosuke and Soi Fon. The two shunpoed and in a minute, both were able to annihilate the menos in the area.

"Come to think of it… They are weaker… The menos I mean…" said Soi Fon to Kosuke.

"I told you so! Am I great or what?" said Kosuke as he winked at her.

"No! Damn! I'll deal with you myself, you brat! Rip, Ashisogi jizo!" roared Kurotsuchi as he released his soul slayer and it turned into three curved golden blades. He flash stepped and was behind Kosuke, Kosuke was able to flash step and avoid getting slashed by ashisogi jizo.

"Soi Fon! I'll take care of him! You get rid of the other hollows!" shouted Kosuke, continuously dodging Kurotsuchi's attacks using shunpo.

"But…!"

"Just do it!" Soi Fon rarely wins an argument with Kosuke. She nodded at him and took care of the other hollows near their area. Kurotsuchi continued his assault on Kosuke, the latter dodging with such ease, as if he was playing tag with a 5 year old.

"Trying to challenge me in Shunpo? Not in a million years, Mr. Robo freak! I am the goddess of flash's son you know!" said Kosuke while in midair as he did a peace sign.

"Why you little…! Don't think you're going to win against me this easily. I'm going to use the Hogyoku's remaining power to make myself stronger! HAAAA!" Kurotsuchi inserted the small orb on his chest and a sudden burst of reiatsu entered his body. Kosuke could feel his reiatsu increase ten fold. He disappeared just as soon as it happened and Kosuke could feel a sudden pain in his upper arm, it was already bleeding, he had been slashed. He clutched his bleeding arm and saw a glint of light run past him, he was hit once again.

"So! What do you think! Mr. Goddess of flash's son?" mocked Kurotsuchi

"_Damn! I didn't even see him move!"_

"Cat got your tongue? Look who's laughing now! You brat!"

"Let's see about that! Descend, Suzumehime!" Kosuke flash stepped to attack Kurotsuchi with his released zanpakutou but was able to parry his attack… Kosuke turned 360 degrees when before he landed and attacked him once more but Kurotsuchi was able to dodge and he quickly got behind Kosuke and slashed him. Kosuke fell to the ground, bleeding.

"_He's too strong! The only way I'd be able to beat him is if I use my bankai. But if I do that…"_

"What's wrong brat? Had enough?" said Kurotsuchi.

"I'm not done yet! I'm going to defeat you, you big meanie! BANKAI!" roared Kosuke as he lifted his zanpakutou and was covered by red bursts of reiatsu but something was wrong, the instant he shouted Bankai, his reiatsu dropped tremendously.

"No…! The pain killers are not working anymore! Damn!" Kosuke fell to the ground unmoving, but with his eyes opened.

"KOSUKE!" screamed Soi Fon, who was on the other side of the road where Kosuke had fallen. Kurotsuchi was inching closer and closer to Kosuke.

"This is it for you, brat!" bellowed Kurotsuchi as he was about to deliver the final blow, but his attack was blocked by a red barrier surrounding Kosuke.

"Don't you dare call my son a brat! Mr. Robo freak!" Urahara Kisuke stood in front of his now unconscious son, with zanpakutou on hand. Soi Fon let out a sigh of relief and hurriedly rushed to Kosuke's side.

"Urahara Kisuke. What a surprise. I thought you liked working behind the scenes…" mocked Kurotsuchi

"That was before. I won't have a retarded robo freak like you bully my son!" said Urahara as he pointed his zanpakutou at Kurotsuchi.

"Do you intend to stop me, Urahara?"

"Yes. I'll put an end to your crazy plans, Mayuri." Answered Kisuke with a very serious look on his face. He glanced at Kosuke's injured state. "Soi Fon-san, please take care of Kosuke."

"S-sure…" Soi Fon didn't really know Kisuke Urahara that well, but she was quite sure he seemed really angry. Soi Fon knelt beside Kosuke's unconscious body and lifted his head and placed it unto her lap, a couple of meters away from them Kurotsuchi and Kisuke stood unmoving. Anticipating the other's attack. Kurotsuchi finally took the initiative as he dashed towards Kisuke and unleashed a kido spell.

"Okiro, Benihime" said Kisuke as he made a red barrier surround himself and it deflected Kurotsuchi's kido spell.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Urahara."

"Naturally…" answered Kisuke

"You were always good at everything…"

"Well that's true. I remember when you used to chase me around at the academy, and even when you became my vice-captain you always followed me around like a dog. Yorouichi used to tell me you were like a stalker or something it was really irritating actually." Kurotsuchi flinched at Kisuke's words.

"That is a part of my past which I would like to forget. I was a fool for admiring you Urahara. You're nothing but a coward, letting a mere shinigami representative fight battles for you! Aizen should have been your problem. If it wasn't for you, that wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I have to admit, what you just said is true. I chose to only guide Ichigo and his friends as they fought with Aizen, I didn't want to admit to myself that the entire Hueco Mundo incident was my fault. I didn't want to face the truth. You're right. I was a coward. But now I've realized, I just can't stand by and watch Ichigo and his friends fight so hard to protect what they hold dear. I want to be of help. I'll do everything I can to make it up to them this time around. I'm not going to run away anymore!"

"Touching speech… You think you'll be able to defeat me now that I've used up the Hogyoku's power?"

"Of course I can! Plus, I also have someone important to protect!" said Kisuke in his usual cheery voice as he glanced at Kosuke and smiled to himself.

"Hmph. This will be the end of you, Urahara Kisuke!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi as he raised his zanpakutou.

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

A/N: Err okay so I have to cut it here! Next chapter: Kurotsuchi vs. Urahara, Ichigo vs. Kaoru! Wee I'm soo excited! And about the sequel, it's still Ichigo/Rukia and some SoiFon/Kosuke and Renji/Ayame and Toushiro/???(its a secret, for now)... but those two (IchiRuki) won't be very happy and all lovey-dovey in the sequel! And that's because…! I won't spill anymore… I'll give you guys a short summary of the sequel on the next chapter! See yah! 


	36. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

(A/N: Hope you guys like it...)

* * *

Urahara Kisuke clutched his zanpakuto tightly as he looked around him. The shopping district of Karakura town was in shambles, rubble everywhere, trees uprooted, cars turned over, children screaming, horrified as their mothers comforted them. Kisuke could not believe something like this would happen again. He glanced at Kurotsuchi Mayuri who stood a couple of meters away from him as the former lifted his zanpakutou and flash stepped behind Kisuke. He unleashed a red barrier and Kurotsuchi was thrown back as he approached it. Kurotsuchi got to his feet and flash stepped towards Kisuke, faster this time. He got behind Kisuke, who barely saw him move and was about to slash him with Ashisogi Jizo but unfortunately for him Kisuke took out his red barrier once again and he was thrown a few meters back.

"Think you'll be able to defeat me by hiding in your barrier, Urahara?"

"Actually… No… I don't think you'd drop dead just by continuously being thrown back by my barrier. So maybe I should do something else now huh?"

"A-are you mocking me Urahara?!" asked Kurotsuchi in a very enraged voice.

"I guess I am! Mr. Robo freak! Well, should I make a move now?" said Kisuke as he shunpoed towards Kurotsuchi and attacked him head on. Kurotsuchi retaliated and attacked him as well. Soi Fon watched in suspense while holding the unconscious Kosuke as the two former 12th division captains battled with such intensity.

"I'd have to say… You've become really fast!" said Kisuke as he still continued to attack and dodge at the same time.

"I haven't shown you how fast I can go!" Kurotsuchi flashed stepped faster than before. Kisuke could barely see him move.

"You should know that I'm used to dealing with really fast opponents. After all, I've defeated Yorouichi countless times during training." Said Kisuke as he let out a mischievous smile. Kurotsuchi attacked Kisuke with such speed that he was almost slashed but it was a good thing he kinda tripped on his own and Kurotsuchi missed him by inches.

"That was really close! You almost got me there! My my! I'm getting old indeed… Tripping on my own like that! How silly of me!"

"You're not taking this seriously Urahara!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi as he once again lunged to attack Kisuke who barely saw him move. This time however, Kisuke was slashed on his right arm by the released Ashisogi Jizo.

"Ooooh you finally got me! I bet my arm's gonna be paralyzed now, huh?" and true enough the instant his arm was slashed, his right arm lay limply on his side and Benihime was now on the ground.

"Hmph. You're still being sarcastic even though you've lost the use of your right arm."

"I can use my left hand you know! I happen to be ambidextrous. Just like you." Kisuke winked at Kurotsuchi as he grabbed his zanpakuto on the ground with his left hand and flash stepped to attack Kurotsuchi. The two went at it once again. Throwing attacks at each other with such speed. But it was almost too obvious in Soi Fon's watching eyes that Kurotsuchi was faster than Urahara and it was only because of his quick thinking that Kisuke was able to avoid being slashed again.

"I've become much more powerful! Thanks to the Hogyoku's power! I can even do this!" Kurotsuchi opened his mouth as bursts of reiatsu began to form. He fired a wide red beam at Kisuke.

"No-no way! Cero!!" The cero launched by Kurotsuchi sped fast towards him. If he were to get hit, there would probably be nothing left of him. Kisuke lifted his zanpakutou in front of him.

"Nake, Benihime." A red pyramid-like barrier surrounded Kisuke. The Cero bounced off the barrier and hit a nearby building, which crumbled into pieces. Too much destruction. Kisuke flinched at the sight of the shopping district, it was about time he ended this.

"You can even use Cero huh? You're really crazy. So how about we end this huh?"

"You're right. I should end your worthless life now, Urahara Kisuke! BANKAI!" roared Kurotsuchi. A black mist covered Kurotsuchi as his bankai appeared. Kisuke stared in disgust at the baby-like image of his bankai.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Ugh… So this is your bankai! It's hideous! EWW!"

"Hmph. Say what you want but this hideous thing will be the one to finish you!" Kurotsuchi's bankai let out a purple mist of poisonous gas. Kisuke took out his triangular barrier once more as the trees surrounding them began to wither. He summoned another barrier and it surrounded Soi Fon and Kosuke.

"If you inhale just a tiny bit of this poison, you'll die for sure! Hahaha!"

"Scary! Poison huh? It's soo like you!" mocked Kisuke. _"Damn! If he keeps this up, I won't be able to hold the barrier! Kosuke and Soi Fon will be…!"_

"Think you'll be able to keep this up, Urahara! I'll make your suffering shorter for you! Ha!" numerous sharp blades came out from the chest of Kurotsuchi's bankai as the entire contraption moved to attack Kisuke. But something was wrong, it was slowing down.

"Huh? What?!"

"It seems like you've used up almost all of your reiatsu. You're bankai's strength is weakening." Said Kisuke

"That can't be! Go!" His bankai kept on going, slower this time to attack Kisuke.

"Denshisen Daikama!" Kisuke unleashed a crimson scythe-like burst of reiatsu as it slipped past the barrier and Kurotsuchi's bankai was slashed into two. (A/n: hard to explain but think of it as a smaller getsuga tenshou but the color is red! If you've played the bleach ps2 game you'll know what I mean…)

"No-no! This can't be!" Kurotsuchi's bankai slowly began to disintegrate and his zanpakutou returned to normal. Kurotsuchi fell to his knees as Urahara released the barrier.

"You've relied too much on your Hogyoku's power. Your body, although physically enhanced, was not able to contain all that reiatsu. If you were an arrancar or vaizard it would have been possible, but sadly you're just a shinigami. Plus, when you used that cero just now, it was just too much for you."

"Impossible! My calculations were perfect! I did not see this coming! I can still fight! HAAAA!" Kurotsuchi stood up and ran towards Kisuke, He swung his zanpakutou at Kisuke but he was able to dodge and he thrust benihime unto his chest.

"Ughh!!! I…You knew this would happen… that's why you just kept on dodging…You never really attacked me seriously… You really are a genius… Urahara Kisuke…" Kurotsuchi Mayuri fell to the ground unmoving, dead.

"Mayuri… You had talent… But it's a shame you were blinded by power…"

* * *

"BANKAI!" Smoke and bursts of reiatsu surrounded Ichigo as he used his bankai. He gripped zangetsu harder than before. Ichigo had actually been feeling really nervous. The princess was strong…way stronger than the enemies he'd fought before. He didn't want to admit it but he really had no idea how the hell he's supposed to beat her.

"Nice Bankai there Ichigo… So my offer still stands, how about becoming my lackey huh?" said the princess in her seductive cold voice.

"No freakin' way! I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all!" shouted Ichigo as he used shunpo to close in on the princess as he swung his zanpakutou. The princess used her whip to deflect his attacks. Ichigo moved a couple of steps away from her as he landed and he braced himself to attack her once more. Rukia could only hear the sounds of their zanpakutou clashing. They were moving so fast that Rukia could not see a thing. Tears rolled down her eyes when she suddenly saw Ichigo on his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder which had been hit by the thorns on the princess whip.

"Ichigo!!" screamed Rukia. At the sound of her voice, Ichigo lifts his head and looks at her direction.

"I'm okay Rukia… Just wait for me there okay?" replied Ichigo as he stood up. Rukia nodded as she held back her tears.

"Oh! What a sweet little episode you had back there. So sweet that it's too annoying!" the princess flash stepped in front of Ichigo as he moved sideways to avoid her whip but still he was hit on his right leg.

"Is that all your bankai has to offer? It's pretty pathetic Ichigo. Your speed is not impressive at all!" mocked Kaoru

"Take this! Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo unleashed his special move. The princess did not even move as his attack closed in on her. She simply deflected the getsuga tenshou with her whip.

"Too easy!"

"Damn! Haaa!" Ichigo unleashed multiple Getsuga Tenshous at the princess but since she was too fast, she just evaded them. Ichigo finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Tsk Tsk… Soul Society's hero huh? That's too bad Ichigo…"

"_Shit… I lost a lot of reiatsu with all those getsuga tenshous… How the hell am I gonna beat her?! I guess I have no choice… I hope this one will finish her off…. If this doesn't work… I'm dead meat…"_

"What's wrong Ichigo? Giving up?" teased the princess

"No way in hell…" Ichigo lifted his right hand and leveled it to his face. A hollow mask started to form.

"Hollow mask huh? So finally you decided to use your vaizard powers. Interesting…"

"_When was the last time I used this? I wonder how long I'll be able to last. If I don't finish her off with this… I don't want to think what she'd do to Rukia if that happens!"_

Ichigo ran straight at the princess with his zanpakutou raised and struck with all his strength. Kaoru flash stepped him neatly and retaliated at his chest, but Ichigo's momentum had already taken him out of range. He skidded and turned around, twisting his zanpakutou with him. Kaoru parried and now the battle was in full swing: stroke, parry, counterstroke, neither taking a hit nor giving any ground. Ichigo's speed and power had tremendously increased because of the hollow mask.

Ichigo thrust at her and Kaoru only just leapt back in time, she felt the point nick her stomach, drawing blood. Seizing his advantage, Ichigo pressed forward, attacking Kaoru with a flurry of blows so that all she could do was parry and retreat. She sensed a wall looming behind her; she couldn't let herself get backed into a corner. She ducked a particularly wild stroke and struck her whip upwards. Ichigo flash stepped away from her in such speed.

"Looks like I have the upper hand now, Hime-sama…" said Ichigo in his hollow-like voice. Now it was Ichigo's turn to mock her. The princess dusted herself off.

"That's not enough to beat me, Ichigo!"

"Then let me see you handle this! W-whaat..?" Ichigo's hollow mask shattered. Apparently, even with all his training, his hollow mask still had a limit. Ichigo's reiatsu dropped… way down.

"Sweet… Now I get to see you screech in agony once again!" The princess flash stepped in front of Ichigo and struck at him mercilessly, Ichigo could barely deflect her attacks, and he had been hit all over. He was losing too much blood.

"ICHIGO! Nooo!!" screamed Rukia

"_No…This can't be the end! Rukia… I want to protect you no matter what!" _

"_Do you desire power…?" _said a mysterious female voice. The voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo

"Talking to yourself now, are we? You've must have lost LOTS of blood Ichigo. You're delirious!"

"_Do you desire power?" said the voice in Ichigo's head once again. _

"Yes! I need the power to protect Rukia!"

"Are you hearing voices or something?" asked the princess as she looked curiously at Ichigo.

"_Then take hold of me… And I will give you power…"_ said the voice. Ichigo looked around him; something shining was lying on the ground across him. He finally realized who that voice was. Shakily, he stood up.

"Your delusions finally stopped, Ichigo?" said Kaoru. Ichigo walked limping to the other side. He bent down and picked it up.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki…" Rukia's zanpakutou had been released by Ichigo. The princess was stunned. As far as she knew, no shinigami can release the zanpakutou of another.

"N-no way! That's impossible!"

"I'd do anything for Rukia." Was Ichigo's simple reply.

"_Ichigo is using Sode no Shirayuki! H-how?" _thought Rukia. Ichigo now started walking towards the princess, Zangetsu and Sode Shirayuki in his hands.

"Doesn't mean that you'd be able to defeat me just because you have two swords!" The princess flash stepped and got behind Ichigo, she lifted her whip to strike him, but her whip was deflected by Zangetsu.

"First Dance, White Moon." A circle of influence had formed around Ichigo and Kaoru was frozen. The Ice pillar shattered in an instant.

"What a lousy zanpakutou little miss flat chested has. Control over Ice? That's so lame!"

"Second dance, white ripple" Ichigo fires a massive wave of Ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade. The princess evaded it. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Kaoru and swung Zangetsu at her. Her whip entagled itself around Zangetsu and with his other hand, Ichigo struck her with Sode ni Shirayuki and she was hit on her arm. Kaoru steps back from Ichigo. Not wasting anytime, Ichigo used shunpo again to get close to Kaoru as he unleashed a flurry of slashing attacks at her. Ichigo's speed wasn't normal at all. He's become even faster. Kaoru managed to entangle her whip on Sode no Shirayuki this time, and the ice sword shattered to pieces.

"Got you!" Kaoru seized this chance to strike Ichigo. Ichigo defended her attacks with Zangetsu. Unknown to Kaoru, Sode no Shirayuki was beginning to form again, and when it did, It was too late for her to realize that Ichigo had thrust Sode no Shirayuki through her chest. The princess fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"N-no…! H-how…?" Rukia felt the binding spell of the princess lift as she landed on the ground. That only meant one thing, the princess was dead.

"Ichigo?" called Rukia.

"Rukia… T-told you I'd do whatever it takes… Hehe…" Ichigo's reiatsu started to fade away…

"ICHIGO!!!"

* * *

"What's the latest on Soul Society?" asked Toushiro, they were all gathered in Urahara's living room, all looking battered with wounds.

"The Menos have all been dealt with. Now they're rebuilding the place." Answered Kira Izuru, who had just arrived from Soul Society.

"How bad was it? The damage?" inquired Hisagi Shuuhei

"Really bad… About 75 of Seiretei was destroyed. The rebuilding would take some time."

"We will go back as soon as everyone has recovered." Said Byakuya

"How's Kosuke doing?" Tamaki asked Hanatarou, who led a small medical team to attend to Ichigo's team.

"He's fine. He'll be up and about in no time… But Ichigo-san…"

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Renji, he and Ayame were the ones who found Rukia and Ichigo.

"I can't say for sure… If he does recover… I'm afraid he'll just be an ordinary human." Answered Hanatarou. Everyone shared the same sad looks…

"Ichigo taichou is strong. I believe he'd be able to get through with this!" said Ayame out of the blue

"I think so too… All we can do is be here for him and support him all the way!" said Renji. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ichigo had become an important friend to all of them; Even Byakuya had to admit that Ichigo's a really nice guy. He was irreplaceable in many ways. They would do anything they can to help their comrade.

* * *

"Ichigo? How are you feeling?" asked a very concerened Rukia. They were in one of Urahara's rooms. Ichigo had just woken up.

"Like hell… Rukia… I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize, you idiot… I'm just really happy you came for me…" said Rukia. She couldn't help but start crying. Ichigo reached out to cup her face.

"Don't worry… If I won't recover my shinigami powers, I'll find a way…"

"I know you will… It's just… I don't want us to be separated…" said Rukia, as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"And we won't be. Rukia I told you before… I'd do whatever it takes to stay with you. I promise…" Ichigo sat up from bed and pulled Rukia towards him. The two hugged each other tightly as if tomorrow wasn't coming. They would be going through much more difficulties from now on, but they know they'd always have each other, when everything else would be gone. And no former shinigami with a Hogyoku or a crazy princess can stand in their way.

* * *

A/n: Not what I had originally planned but… Oh well… Finally! The last chapter! Thank you so much to my very loyal readers! Who stood by the fic til the end! Hontou ni Arigatou! Watch out for the sequel! It doesn't have a title yet but I'll give you a short summary on what to expect!

Ichigo, drained of his shinigami powers, tries to live a normal life but has changed drastically, Rukia stays by his side but feels neglected, incomplete. Her feelings for Ichigo take a drastic turn when an unexpected character enters her life. Ichigo/Rukia/OC triangle. But don't worry folks! It's still IchiRuki! And a bit of SoiFon/Kosuke, Renji/Ayame, the other minor pairings I've introduced (Rangiku/Ikkaku, Shuuhei/Nemu), and Toushiro/????? It's a secret! Let me give you a clue… it's not Hinamori!

And about this OC caught in between Ichigo and Rukia, he's a character I've introduced in this fic! Can anyone guess who? This is it guys I'm signing out! Thanks again you guys! Hugs and Kisses and World Peace! –Ponget15


End file.
